


2 Chronicles

by BG_Character_592



Series: Chronicles [6]
Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Giant Robots, MST3k-Style Riffing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:05:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BG_Character_592/pseuds/BG_Character_592
Summary: An odd book, found on a train carriage, finds its way into the possession of our hapless quad. Said book was written by a man by the name of Jimmy Wolk.So what do they do? They read it!





	1. 2ch 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Advice and Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/456911) by Strypgia. 
  * Inspired by [Advice and Trust](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/456914) by Panther2G. 
  * Inspired by [The 2nd Try](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/456923) by Jimmy Wolk. 



> This is the sixth instalment of Chronicles, a continuation of Strypgia's Advice and Trust, published here with his consent, originally posted on Sufficient Velocity. It is recommended one reads Advice and Trust first, as many of the characterisations and events differ from what is considered canon to Evangelion.
> 
> While this story is a continuation of Advice and Trust, it's not set in its exact universe. This story diverges from Advice and Trust starting from Chapter 11.12 (on Sufficient Velocity).
> 
> In addition to using Strypgia's Advice and Trust, this fanfiction is an MST3K of Jimmy Wolk's 'The Second Try. Permission was sought and given to do this. As such, it is recommended to read this work first, as this is directly referenced in this fanfiction.
> 
> This is a direct sequel to Chronicles: Wir sind der Jäger.
> 
> As usual for Chronicles, this story is rated Mature for sexual references, occasional violence and confronting scenes.

* * *

 

## 1\. Phone Ring Too Long

A phone started trilling.

A groggy Kaworu was the first awake. "I think that's  _your_ ringtone."

"it's  _Saturday_ ." Muffled, through his chest.

"Yes, but it could be NERV business."

_Very_ begrudgingly, she picked up the phone. "Ugh, what does  _Kensuke_ want this early in the morning." A slur of barely mustered energy.

"It's  _seven_ ."

"I consider that  _early_ on a weekend." The phone was thrown at the wall, battery dislodging. As expected, it stopped ringing. "He'll just have to try sometime later."

"You like abusing that poor phone, don't you."

"Not that  _you_ mind. Means I'm not throwing  _you_  at the wall." Her finger poked into his chest. "Say. Since we're  _awake_ now."

~~~

  

A phone started trilling.

Shinji stirred. "That yours?"

A somewhat tired Asuka sound in the negative. Amazing what ending up in bed at 3 in the morning does. "I put my phone on silence before bed for a  _reason_ , Shin-chan."

So Shinji haphazardly stuck his hand out from the grand bed, onto a nightstand where  _both_  their phones were kept. Opening up one eye to stare at the screen, he immediately declined. "It's just Kensuke."

"What's  _he_ want this early in the morn?"

A shrug. "He'll have to wait.  _You're_  a bit more of a priority, Asuka."

"Heh. Loverboy."

~~~

 

A phone started trilling.

Shocking Hiro and Zero Two out of the futon. "wuh What's that?"

She gave a quick glance to the kitchenette bench. "Oh. It's the phone."

"They could've made the tone something that  _wasn't_  an alarm." Hiro muffled, not even bothering to lift his head up from the pillow. It's amazing what 4 hours of sleep does to him.

So it was up to Zero Two to get up from the futon and investigate.

"Hey darling?"

"Mmeneh?"

"How do I use a phone?"

~~~

 

_"The person you have called cannot pick up at this time. Any messages you leave may be monitored for quality assurance."_

"Damn it! I had to  _source_  that number as well!"

"I  _told_  ya, Ken." Spoke Kyoko, smug in her correctness. "They aren't gonna answer their phones  _this_ early."

"Even though they're  _Evangelion pilots_ ." 

" _We_  wouldn't even be up this early if not for that damn book."

They managed to get through that whole book, but they  _all_ couldn't really get that much sleep because of it.

"So just try again later today?"

Kensuke, slightly dejected, put the phone back on its hook. "That's probably the best thing to do."

The phone started trilling, Kensuke immediately picking it up. "Aida residence?"

_"Why are you ringing my pilots this early, Kensuke?"_

Now  _that_  caused the colour to drain from his face, as he stood to attention. "A-a-a Commander Katsuragi?! W-well-"

_"Obviously it's important enough to warrant ringing_ everyone _. So what is it?"_

He briefly paused. "Well... we found  _something_ ."

A pause over the line.  _"Is this something seemingly from another universe?"_

"Maybe."

_"Starring the pilots?"_

"Yes."

Yet another pause.  _"I'll be there in a few minutes."_

The phone clicked off.

Leaving the shellshocked Kensuke surrounded by the  _immensely_  amused Puella. "Well, now it's not gonna be  _our_  problem anymore, eh Ken?"

He gave a look to the book, on the kitchen bench. "It's probably better in her hands anyway."

~~~

 

The book dropped on the rickety table with a thud, Asuka and Shinji sitting around it with bemused expressions. "The hell is that?"

"Rift material." 

They gawked. "A  _book_? What the hell, do we have  _books_ now!?"

"How are we even gonna  _read_ this together?" Shinji's concern was a bit different.

"I think that's where  _we_  come in."

Rei and Kaworu made their presence known, as they made their way to the table.

"Good, you answered your phone for once." A quick glare to Rei, before going back to the book. "Kensuke found it, on the  _train_ . He said it involves  _you two_ , specifically."

Towards Asuka and Shinji. "Us? Great, how did we fuck up  _this_  time?"

"Actually..." A small frown. "It's almost like a  _continuation_  of the Laserdiscs. Only... not? At least from the couple chapters I glanced through."

"Are you not gonna stay and read with us?"

" _God_  no, I still have a bunch of paperwork on my plate. Not to mention the UN scheduled a meeting about Oversight,  _that's_  gonna be fun." A brief pause, collecting herself. "Plus. I think it's something you need to experience on your own."

"That bad huh?" Shinji, meanwhile, had his expectations rock bottom.

Misato got up, beginning to make her leave. "I'm sure, whatever the hell happens,  _you two_ can give them comfort."

The Nephilim backed up her claim.

"Wait a minute, did  _Kensuke_  read through this?"

"Obviously." A small chuckle. "Whether or not that's a  _good_ thing? Guess you'll find out. I'll see you lot later tonight, oki?"

And with that, she left.

Leaving the four Evangelion pilots looking at this strange book. 

"So. Story time?"

"One of us will have to read it, Shinji." Remarked Rei. "I doubt we can share this book around."

The book was thrust upon Kaworu. " _Y_ _ou_ can be narrator then, fish."

Somewhat amused, he opened up the book. "I'll put my dulcet tones to good use, don't you worry."

And began reading.

* * *

 

# 2\. The Second Try

 

**Character Key:**

Shinji (S) Asuka (A)

Rei (R) Kaworu (K)

 

2.1: ”Chapter 1. The 12th."

 

_Five Years_

_"Five years and she still manages to scare me like that..."_

The story seemed to almost emulate how Asuka and Shinji  _were_ .

At least until that last line. " _Five years_ and we're  _still_ hiding it?"

R: "It's amazing you could keep it  _hidden_  from NERV for so long."

S: "More like  _impossible_ . We could barely keep our relationship hidden for  _months_ . Let alone  _years_ ."

K: "I believe there are plenty of details we are missing. But if we presume you had a secret relationship for that long, that would put the beginning of your relationship around 2010."

A: "Which is impossible, cause I was still doing my bachelor."

S: "And  _I_ was still wallowing in my own self pity."

R: "As Kaworu said. We will find out for sure if we continue reading."

So they did.

 

_Bashful_

Kaworu gave a small chuckle.  _""You know; I hate you, Ritsuko!" She muttered and went out."_

A: " _Some_ things haven't changed, at least."

S: "There probably wouldn't have been  _that_  much time  _for_  it to change." Speculation. "We don't really know when  _this_ is."

K: "Based on the chapter title, it  _could_ be around the time of Leliel."

Shinji and Asuka were stopped in their tracks. "Oh  _great_." Growling through teeth. "So who's getting stuck in Leliel  _this_  time?"

R: "Maybe  _I'll_ get to experience it this time."

A thought from Shinji. "I actually haven't  _seen_ you in this yet, Rei."

R: "Of course you haven't. Books aren't a visual medium."

A few chuckles later, Kaworu continued reading.

 

_Passion_

The fish visibly gawked at this  _paragraph_  of passion. "Oy.  _As soon as the door closed, the Third and Second Children... flung at each other, sharing a..._ passionate _, seemingly endless kiss."_

They saw as he continued reading this description, him gradually getting quieter and shrinking down a bit.

They laughed. "Come on Kaworu, that's not the  _worst_  thing you've seen involving  _us_!"

K: "Reading it and trying to describe something as...  _private_ as that is still difficult though."

R: "Probably not much different to  _seeing_ it. By the sounds of it, it  _is_  how you two were like. Hiding your relationship from NERV as a whole."

S: "It even kinda  _sounds_  like what we did. Keeping up that charade."

Asuka could see his perturbation. "I know you didn't like lying to everyone about it, Shinji. But you know  _why_ , at least."

S: "Yeah. Knowing  _him_ , he would've separated us."

K: "It's obvious the you of the book understand this as well."

 

As he continued reading, the eyebrows of the gathered slowly climbed up. " _Forgetting meals, chilled long ago._ " Looking at the two. "You two have  _foresight_."

Asuka took some time to process. " _How?_ I thought only  _you_ had that, Kaworu."

K: "Not  _this_ accurate. And another key phrase: "Like last time". I posit that this isn't the  _first_ time you've had to deal with this."

Silence was brought forth to the gathered.

Shinji was the first to break it this time. " _How_ ?"

R: "I know we discussed about the possibility of time travel. Maybe this was a world where you two managed to do so."

A: "But  _why_  would we go back in time to  _there_? Out of  _all_ the times."

K: "It would explain  _how_ you two have known one another for  _five years_  at this point." Thinking. "If you spent five years  _b_ _efore_."

S: "But  _where_  would we spend these five years?"

As Kaworu thought about this, a grimace slowly grew. "We have two possibilities. A world similar to  _ours_ . Or a world similar to the  _Laserdiscs_ ."

This grimace was suddenly shared by the gathered.

R: "Let us see how Leliel goes. That was one of the first diverging points between our world and the Laserdiscs."

And on her behest, Kaworu continued.

 

_Leliel_

_"Asuka. Rei. Withdraw..."_ Kaworu glanced up from the book, giving a commiserative look towards the two pilots.

A sad smile on Asuka's face. "You idiot, Shinji. This is, what, the  _second_  time?"

Shinji gave a short nod. "...Just like the Laserdiscs."

R: "It seems this will follow the  _Laserdisc_  scenario, then."

A: "And we know how well  _that_  ended."

K: "Much like the Laserdiscs, Leliel would go that way. And you two  _know_ it happened."

S: "So because we  _knew_ it happened, it  _will_ happen?"

K: "Indeed. I would suggest it would be wise to keep a timeline close to how it happened, if you were to somehow go back in time. The butterfly effect is in full swing here."

 

_Act Out_

_"And I'll have a word with him as soon as he gets back..."_

Shinji sighed. "Should've expected  _that_ wouldn't work."

R: "I can see that as a problem, going back in time like you two seemed to do."

K: "You may act hasty, trying to change things. Which may make things worse."

A: "Would... your life support."

He shook his head. "I don't think I'll die  _n_ _ow_ . We've only just started."

R: "And he didn't die in the Laserdiscs. And you didn't die in  _our_ world."

Asuka was slightly relieved. "Maybe it'll happen like the Laserdiscs, then."

S: "My mum having to break me out of there?"

K: "It seems  _that_ is the best solution to getting trapped in Leliel. We have  _two_  examples of your mothers breaking you out of there just before you die."

R: "And Asuka, I think you've given Misato a bit of a hint to the  _true_ extent of your relationship with Shinji."

Another sad smile. "I probably would've  _had_ to be like that, if I didn't... get stuck in Leliel."

 

_Crimson Rainfall_

Kaworu had mixed feelings. For one, it was the death of a sibling. On the other hand, Shinji was alright.  _"'_ _About time, baka!'"_

Asuka, meanwhile, was rather clear cut with  _her_  feelings. "Thank  _Christ_. They sure like leaving the saving to the last minute, eh Shinji?"

S: "...Even  _with_ my reduced life support."

K: "Your mother wouldn't have left you to die. We can see Leliel's demise happened  _earlier_ , even in comparison to  _us_."

R: " _Especially_ in comparison to the Laserdiscs. Although we can... well,  _hear_ that the imagery of Unit-01 is close to the Laserdiscs."

Asuka's thoughts turned melancholic. "At the very least.  _Something_ was similar about Leliel to us."

S: "Asuka?"

A: "...your last thoughts would've been of me."

A quiet thought promptly lead to him embracing her.

Kaworu decided to wait until they finished their moment before continuing.

 

_Slap and Kiss_

_"I'm actually more afraid of the next one..."_

Shinji grunted. "I would be too, if it ended up like the  _Laserdiscs_ ." His frown grew back into a smile quick enough. "You were certainly bold, Asuka."

A: "Maybe  _too_ bold, destroying a  _security camera_ , but I can see  _how_ ...  _I_ could do that. At this point I wouldn't give too many shits."

R: "Plus, you would've had to keep up  _some_  form of cover. Even to...  _me_ ."

K: "Already I can see you two don't have as good a relationship with Rei."

A: "Well... I can see  _how_ that could happen. If we already had foresight. And it was the  _Laserdiscs_ ."

Rei gave a small wince. "Our relationship was certainly... sub-optimal."

Asuka gave the bluenette a knowing look. "At the very least. Shinji and Misato are still close."

Shinji thought. "For how long, though?"

They were reminded of what  _happened_ in the Laserdiscs. And how it hurt  _their_  Misato, not to mention the Misato of the  _Laserdiscs_.

 

"We can already see this universe is closer to the Laserdiscs, in comparison to  _our_ world." Kaworu began his speculation, as he put the book down. "I would expect the same stations to occur."

"Especially if your looping selves wanted to keep things close to how they happened, in your minds."

Shinji and Asuka spent a few moments thinking back. "...Arael?"

A pained look grew on Rei. "I would expect...  _you_ to..."

Eyes closed as she thought. "...As long as  _you two_ didn't have to handle Arael."

Her hand went for Shinji's, and Kaworu was prompted to continue reading.

Kaworu had different ideas. "Would you like to read the next chapter, Rei?"

A small smile. "I wouldn't mind." She was passed the book.

This small smile  _immediately_ vanished as she read the first paragraph.

~~~

 

2.2: ”Chapter 2. survive."

 

 

_Crimson Tide_

Rei's eyes were wide, as she described this post apocalyptic scenario. Kaworu made a small realisation in his mind, but relegated it until  _after_  Rei was finished reading.

As expected,  _everyone_  gawked.

R: "This was the  _end_  of the Laserdiscs."

K: "This would be the past. Future past. Before you two looped."

Shinji thought. "If... if we were close for five years."

K: "Then I would expect you to have survived in a post Instrumentality world for that long."

Asuka was confronted with a few unpleasant thoughts. " _How_  would we? The entire world was  _trashed!_ "

R: "Life finds a way. As long as you two didn't give up."

S: "Considering me giving up is what  _caused_  this."

Asuka had a small, sad smirk on her. "At the very least. We can see what happened  _after_  that terrible ending of the Laserdiscs."

S: "Even though we might not  _want_  to."

A: "Of  _course_  we don't want to! It's gonna be trauma inducing, but we'll do it anyway. Cause it's  _us_."

Rei continued at her prompt.

 

_Ruins_

_"...leaving Shinji to his thoughts."_

A: "Tokyo-3 did  _not_  fare well."

S: "You could say that of the  _world_ , really. At the very least, our apartment was alright."

R: "I'd say that was amazing, considering the  _Geofront is gone_. Alongside anything  _above_  the Geofront."

K: "The suburbs would've fared better, at the very least. Indeed it  _would've_  taken you a fair while to actually  _travel_  to your apartment."

A: "Not like the trains would be running."

S: "Not like there's  _any people left_  to run the trains. By the sounds of it, we're the  _only_  ones left in that world."

A: "It's always  _us_ , isn't it? Out of all the people to leave behind to rebuild the world, why was it  _us_?"

Kaworu thought. "Shinji rejected Instrumentality, and was able to reform. You also rejected your demise, Asuka. Hence why you could return."

R: "Shinji's mother also stated  _anyone_  could return if they wanted to."

K: "But that's the thing.  _Would_  they want to return to a world like that? Compared to the apparent bliss of Instrumentality."

They spent a small time thinking. "I would think more than  _two_  people would return."

 

_Thoughts_

_"Nonetheless, he would better try to find something to occupy his mind."_

S: "I mean, out of  _all_  the times, it's understandable I  _could_  be thinking that."

A: "Not like there's much else  _to_  do. I'm probably doing the same thing."

R: "But your mother's words still ring true. As long as you live."

K: "And since you two are the only ones left, for now. You will have to learn to find happiness in one another."

A: "Well  _that's_  gonna be hard." Flat as a pancake.

R: "I wouldn't think so." Thoughts. "Sure, the you and Shinji of the Laserdiscs had a... vitriolic relationship. But even at the  _end_ of the Laserdiscs, we could see you start opening up."

A: "It only took ending the world before I realised." Muttering.

 

_Nightmare_

_"With nothing more than a confused look, he returned his attention to the stove."_

A: "It  _is_  kinda a smart idea. All that food would've gone bad soon enough, not like there's any power left."

K: "It's evident you're going through a lot, Asuka."

A huff. "As I  _would_  be, fish. She's  _still_  anxious about her  _true_  thoughts about Shinji. Not to mention the  _end of the world_  just happened."

R: "The way it sounds like, you're scared to lose him forever. You don't want to be alone, and yet you  _still_  cannot confront your feelings for him."

S: "So we're  _both_  still beating around the bush."

A: "As we  _would_  be. I imagine it'll be hard to find an  _appropriate_  time to talk about that kind of stuff when we're trying to  _survive_."

K: "I wouldn't expect  _both_  of you to confront these thoughts until you're comfortable. But will you  _ever_  be comfortable with one another?"

R: "Well, we can see that  _eventually_ , they do. Since  _this_  appears to have occurred in the relative past."

A: "I can  _understand_  this timeline, but it's still a bit mind bending to  _comprehend_." A sigh. "At the very least, we might get  _some_ decent food before having to deal with a Mad Max world."

S: "At least Mad Max had  _cars_."

 

_Plan_

_"...the sound of laughing filled those rooms for the first time in weeks..."_

K: "Sometimes you  _have_  to find humour. In situations like these."

S: "Why do you think our humour is often  _dark_? Nothing like making light of how  _shit_  things are to help relieve ourselves."

A: "I imagine we'll  _really_  need that sort of gallows humour, in this situation."

R: "The strategy for survival seems sound enough, however. The shelter food is designed to last at least two years in standard conditions. Medical supplies at the hospital, logical. I find it amazing the  _water's_  still running, though."

A: "Generators could keep the pumps working for a finite time. And some places have water tanks. Of course, the water's gonna go bad eventually."

S: "It's a start, at least. Water takes priority over food when it comes to survival. And, as you said Asuka, electricity as well."

A: "Good luck finding a diesel generator  _and_  the diesel to go with it."

K: "Renewables are a possibility, of course. I've seen a few houses with solar panels on them, they would provide  _some_ power."

A: "I doubt it would provide any  _serious_  power, but it would keep lights running at the very least."

 

_Hospital_

_"H-hey, wait!"_  Rei couldn't help but give a small giggle. "It's good to see you can  _still_  be playful in a situation like this."

A: "It's good thinking, isn't it? Keeping an entire hospital running would use a  _lot_  of power, which we  _might_  have to use in the future."

K: "As you suggested, Asuka. Electricity is a valuable resource now. And you could get by many buildings  _without_  power, as long as you take some kind of care."

R: "Medical supplies would be behind locked doors and cabinets. They wouldn't require electricity to access, even automated locks would be disengaged when the power goes out for safety."

S: "Considering how easy it was to access the generator room, I doubt the general hospital even _had_  that great security."

A: "At the very least, we  _might_  get some medical supplies. Shame the shelter was damaged."

Rei was prompted to continue.

 

_Bandages_

_""We better get going now," both stammered simultaneously."_

K: "I can see that making sense, you coming back fully formed."

A: "It's convenient, that's for sure. Binocular vision would be quite handy for an apocalypse."

S: "Though that raises the question  _why_  you had the bandages and patch on in the first place."

R: "They were where you were hit by the MP-Evangelion. Possibly serving as a simple  _reminder_  of that, if it wasn't covering it up."

A: "So an Instrumentality thing."

R: "Most likely. You could probably explain  _most_  things as being  _Instrumentality_."

 

_Shopping_

_"They grabbed as much as they could carry and headed home."_

Asuka messed Shinji's hair. "Don't need money in anarchy, Shin-chan!"

K: "Not like there's anyone to  _spend_  the money anyway."

S: "But... I can see how that could be a shift for someone like me. But it  _is_  the apocalypse."

R: "No one will complain. And even prodding Misato while you were at it."

Asuka gave a grimace, as she did when Rei described it. "Probably not the most  _tasteful_  shade to throw. Considering."

S: "You realised that immediately after you said it, at least. And hey, I didn't take it  _as_  badly as I would've expected."

K: "Then again, not like there's much you could do  _now_. What's done is done."

 

_Market Garden_

_"...It would definitely help them to safe a lot of their water stocks in case the public supply would stop eventually."_

Asuka had an amused look, at the convenience of it all. "Well well well, aren't  _we_  lucky. Plenty of fruits and vegetables, a water tank for the rare spot of rain,  _solar panelling_. Even a damn  _car_."

K: "While it doesn't sound like much to  _us_ , to the you of the book it would be  _priceless_  in its value. Food to grow, another supply of water, even  _electricity_ and  _transport._ "

R: "And depending on the vehicle, it may use a fuel such as diesel."

A: "A pickup truck would be  _very_  useful in this situation. You could put plenty of stuff in the back, and the diesel engine could run on  _scraps_  if needed."

S: "It probably  _is_  a pickup. I can see a farmer using such a vehicle." A huff. "And now  _I'll_  have to use such a vehicle."

A: "I don't think you've  _ever_  driven a car, Shinji. Hell,  _I_  haven't."

K: "I'm pretty sure  _none_  of us have. Then again, we don't  _need_  to drive."

R: "Compared to an Evangelion, it would be easier. I would think, at least."

 

_Pickup_

_"She barely evaded a broken-down car..."_  Rei barely suppressed a snort. "Not so easy, by the sounds of it."

A: "I mean, I know the  _concept_  of manual gearing. Hell,  _every_  non electric car in Germany has a manual gearbox."

R: "But if you had  _no_  experience with a manual car, it makes sense you would struggle with one."

K: "Going slow would've been wise, too. Considering."

R: "From what it sounds like, you will be moving into this other house."

A: "Makes sense. They have  _everything_  we could need for surviving."

S: "Still... I can understand how  _I_  could be uncomfortable with such a thing. But I  _can_  also see how this place might be a bit  _terrible_  in an apocalypse."

K: "Shinji has another point, as well.  _Knowledge_  is important. You'll not only have to maintain all the various systems by yourself, but you'll have to maintain  _yourselves_  as well."

 

_Moving Day_

_"...The sooner he might be able to get some rest..."_

A: "I  _still_  had 9 boxes of  _mist_  to move?"

S: "Amazing, isn't it?" His intonation was flat, he knew well how she could be like.

R: "Especially in comparison to  _Shinji's_  meagre belongings."

S: "I didn't really bring  _anything_ , actually. Not like I would need  _too_  much stuff."

K: "Who knows. Maybe those boxes would have valuable survival tools."

Asuka sighed. "At the very least. We might be able to make this a home."

S: "That trip to Kofu should hopefully help with that as well."

 

_Scavenging_

_"It was already in the late afternoon that they finally left Kofu."_

Asuka gave Shinji a knowing look. "I can understand  _why_  you don't want to move again, Shinji."

A small nod. "I can too. Though by the sounds of it, we  _were_  able to get  _some_  decent things over there."

K: "Knowledge is probably the best thing you could get in a situation like this."

R: "I'm guessing clothing is a distant second."

A few chuckles. "It  _would_ be alright to have more clothes though. Never know when you'll need them."

S: "Course, it depends on  _what_  kind of clothes."

A: "I would think I would be a bit more  _utilitarian_ , at least when scavenging for stuff."

 

_Farm_

Rei had a sad look on her.  _"They would find their way to freedom, where they at least had a chance to survive."_

K: "I thought Instrumentality would take  _all_  Lilithian life.  _Including_  animals."

R: "Not in the book world." 

A: "Quite convenient, isn't it?"

S: "Still... by the sounds of it they would've died anyway. If I hadn't set them free."

R: "As they would. Livestock rely on humans to feed and care for them. They can rummage for the occasional grass but overall, they would've relied  _solely_  on humans."

Asuka had a frown on her. "This would've been the same  _throughout_  that world too, wouldn't it?"

R: "I would think so. It was quite caring of you, Shinji, to release them from their captivity. At least  _now_  they may survive."

S: " _I_  would do the same thing."

A: "At the very least, we have some wheat. Flour; bread, noodles and the like. Staples."

K: "He didn't really get  _much_ , but you could grow more."

 

_Chicken Run_

_"...Followed by half a dozen birds that curiously explored their newfound freedom."_

S: "Well  _that_  was a comedy of errors." He could find humour in it all, even though it was mostly  _him_  screwing up. "Surely I would know the difference between a rooster and a chicken."

A: "In the heat of the moment, maybe not."

R: "At the very least, not only do you have  _chicken_ , you have  _more_  wheat. Though good luck keeping them calm in the car."

K: "I'm sure once night hits, they'll become calm. Or they'll tire themselves out."

S: "Chickens would be easier to handle than other livestock, at least. Good luck trying to keep a horse or even a  _goat_  in that house we're living in."

R: "If you were expecting to get milk out of livestock like them, you wouldn't. If we take the dairy cattle as an example, constant breeding and calving are required to keep up milk production."

A: "I don't think keeping  _cattle_  around would be that great in an apocalypse anyway. They just take too much resources for what they give back. Even something like a  _horse_ , its use is somewhat diminished by the  _car_. At least with chickens, you can feed them with wheat and seeds and other kinds of scraps  _and_  they provide a source of protein with their eggs."

 

_Joke_

_"At least, the nightmares of the nights before didn't return this time."_

A: "Must say, that wasn't a great joke."

K: "There would've had to be a straw eventually."

Asuka huffed. "Even  _after_  the end of the world, my Laserdisc self is  _still_  irritating me."

R: "We already know you open up to him. Even  _if_  it took five years."

S: " _We_  managed to build a strong relationship in a few months. Doesn't exactly take much, eh Asuka?"

A: "All it took for  _us_  was a good kiss, Shin-chan!" Amusement gave way to frowning. "Course, for these two, they're gonna need  _more_  than a kiss."

K: "At the very least, you haven't tried to kill one another."

S: "That's not exactly a concession at this point. Considering we're the  _only_  people left."

 

_Talk_

_""Okay then..." she almost whispered as she turned around."_

Rei gave pause.

And put the book down. "End of chapter."

Asuka slammed her fist. " _Gottverdammt_. Good to see the author of this knows how to do  _cliffhangers_."

S: "If the book has that pattern, we won't know  _what_  was said for another couple chapters."

K: "At the very least, that gives us ample opportunity to discuss what happened. I can understand your concern Shinji, but it was  _pretty unlucky_  to have only been 20 minutes away from home."

A: "Though I  _do_  think it was justified. Not like they knew. Plus... I think we both needed to sleep some things off."

Shinji gave a small nod. "At the very least. We have plenty of resources to survive on. We might have a chance at this."

 

"Well, we know we  _did_  survive. Otherwise we wouldn't have been thrust back in time."

"Of course, we don't know  _how_  you two were thrust back." Speculated Kaworu. "It  _could_  involve death, after all."

"Though we  _remember_  what happened."

"Then again, Asuka, so did Hiro and Zero Two." Rei glanced at the clock. "It only took us half an hour to get through these two chapters. We might be able to get through this whole book today."

"I wouldn't mind." Shrugged Asuka. "Beats having to wait a day or so."

And so they continued reading.

 

* * *

 

## 3\. Thoughts

 

The door was knocked.

A clothed Zero Two emerged. "... _Eliza?"_

"Hi. Mama and ma want to know if you want to watch Evangelion."

She ran her mind back. "That's  _their_  show, isn't it?"

Nodding.  "The commander said Shinji, Asuka, Rei and Kaworu are busy with another errand. And since she's continuing to do work, mama and ma thought it best to keep you two busy."

"Do you know what she said?"

"Verbatim: 'I don't want them to bonk all day.' I don't know what bonking is."

Zero Two snorted, muttering under her breath with a slight melancholy, "Not like we've  _done_  it for a while." Steeling herself and turning back to Eliza, "Tell her we'll be there at 1300 hours." She gave a bow, but before she closed the door, she grew a mischievous smile. "Bonking refers to  _sex_ , Eliza."

She closed the door. Eliza would've found out eventually, she thought. Meanwhile, she turned to her darling. "Neh darling? We get to see the Evangelion show!"

Hiro was busy whipping up a quick lunch, taking a page from Shinji's book. "The way the pilots make it sound like, it's... _dark_."

" _Our_  show could be dark at times, darling. Surely you can't top  _us dying_."

~~~

  

Eliza was left processing outside the now closed door.

"Huh. What an interesting euphemism."

Immediately discarding her thoughts of the matter, she made her way back to the lab. A odd quirk of humanity, she thought, that mostly disinterested her.

Then again,  _she_  was human now too. Something she often had to remind herself about. An odd biological architecture, but one that didn't require  _too_  much upkeep. Indeed, she likened it to her previous cleanup operations, many of which still persisted in her mind.

Her computer mind in a human body. Even in the limited amount of time she had  _been_  in this body, she made logs of several known  _and_  unknown urges. Companionship was one of them, as was the same when she was NT-Unit-00. At least as an Evangelion, the time jumped between her awareness. She would've always been with her pilot.

Now, though. Now she has a continuous sense of awareness. It would be false to claim she  _didn't_  feel some kind of longing for her pilot.

"What curious thoughts."  She noted to herself. She kind of liked letting her mind wander and explore itself in ways like this, despite the sub-optimal resource usage.

Maybe with the NACSS system, she could sync with Rei again. Though she also had  _Kaworu_ , who would most likely be a major partner.

"These thoughts are going nowhere."  Of course, she couldn't let her mind wander all the time. She had things to do, after all.

At least, being a computer, she had  _immense_  control of herself. The thoughts ceased, and she continued to her mother's lab.

Eliza didn't know for how long this would work, though. Wandering thoughts tend to be a bit like that. 

Though she did make a note to tell her mothers about these recent contemplations. 

* * *

 

 


	2. 2ch 2

* * *

And so they continued reading…

# 1\. The Second Try

 

 

**Character Key** **:**

Shinji (S) Asuka (A)

Rei (R) Kaworu (K)

 

1.3: “Chapter 3. The 13th.”

 

_Hike_

Rei had a grimace on her.  _"So, finally, he gave in. "Okay, lets hurry."_ It  _does_  sound like sunstroke."

A: "We didn't bring  _any_  water with us?"

S: "I kinda find it odd  _you_  had the weakest endurance out of all of us."

R: "My endurance back then was never great. I would suggest the drugs I was on  _and_  not knowing the full extent of my power would have negatively affected me."

Asuka gave a frown. "Right, you'd  _still_  be drugged at this time."

K: "At the very least, you're  _trying_  to form a friendly relationship with Rei this time around."

R: "Not like that would help.  _If_  I'm still on the pills.”

 

_Familiar_

A sad look in Rei's eyes.  _"Not moving. Never losing the contact."_

Kaworu had realised a few lines earlier. "This was the house. Future past, you made it your own."

R: "Five years you would've spent there."

A: "Makes sense  _I_  had that kind of reaction. Though..." Further thoughts. "The way you made it sound like, Rei."

R: "Suggests something else?"

Asuka gave Shinji a significant look.

S: "...Five years. And we love one another."

The group spent a few moments in silence as they pondered the implications.

A: "We-" A pause, as she decided she wasn't ready for such implications. "Lets... lets just continue."

 

_Israfel Special_

In an almost whiplash inducing shift in emotion, the group were now giggling at Misato's prodding. "Just like her she says that."

A: "Course, with the wonder of  _hindsight_ , it's a bit weird when you think about it."

R: "Indeed. Technically, Shinji and I are related. Lilith's drive may be strong, but she knows the... problems with that kind of business." A smirk. "Plus, I got Kaworu."

S: "And even if we  _weren't_  related, I'm sure Asuka would do unpleasant things to you if you tried."

R: "Oh I know." She was flat. "The powers I possess wouldn't hold a candle."

K: "Koichi  _does_  kind of remind me of Kaji. How he  _was_ , at least."

A: "Makes sense  _how_  we could associate those two with Misato and Kaji.  _Especially_  back in the past... future..." Furrowed brow.

K: "Loops can be like that."

 

_Nevada_

_"Just at that moment, half a world away, all hell broke loose."_

A: "And we  _knew_  about this."

K: "I doubt you  _could_  do much." Commiserative. "Half a world away, even  _if_  you did know."

S: "Out of all the things in all these different worlds we're in,  _that_  seems constant."

R: "Indeed. It happened in  _our_  world. And both Laserdisc  _and_  Theatrical worlds. And now the book world."

K: "There can be many similarities between similar worlds. But the people would  _always_  be different. Even the smallest of events can shape a person."

S: "Like you, Kaworu."

A nod. "If not for me arriving after Zeruel, and quickly becoming friends you all, I would most likely not be here today."

Rei gave a thought. "...How do you think  _you_  would be in this, Kaworu?"

K: "Different. To say the least."

A: "And it's good to see Commander Asshole is  _still_  pushing you, Rei."

R: "At this point, the dummy plugs would be in development. And I would still be required."

S: "And we know how  _that_  went."

 

_Fourth_

_""Oohh..."_  I wonder if he realised Hikari's thoughts about him." A cheeky smile.

K: "Ah, so like the Laserdiscs it will be  _Suzuhara_  appointed as the fourth."

R: "It was most likely Asuka and Shinji's relationship blooming that resulted in  _Hikari_  being appointed fourth. In the book world, their relationship would not have been evident."

A: "Especially if we wanted to follow what  _happened_."

S: "Although, I think we're  _trying_  to get Hikari and Toji together."

Asuka thought back, and chuckled. "I can certainly see that. And he  _still_  called us a married couple."

R: "You certainly handled it differently than the Laserdiscs."

A: "Well, I mean we might as well  _be_  married at that point in time, in the book. Probably not  _legally_ ; I doubt any celebrants came back from Instrumentality."

S: "Maybe we learnt how to do it from a book."

K: "Not like there's much education even  _needed_  for such a ceremony. Two people could do whatever they want to cement their relationship, its institutions like religion and government that require pomp and ceremony."

R: "Not like there's  _any_  religion and government left. Unless either of you bought them with you."

A: "Religion, maybe. Government? Nah."

 

_Prank_

With a smirk.  _""We have synch tests tonight...""_

Asuka playfully bopped Shinji on the head. "That wasn't very nice!"

K: "And in front of Pen-Pen as well. How scandalous."

S: "I don't think  _he_  would mind."

Right on cue, Pen-Pen exited his fridge, either for lunch or beer or both. "Oi, Pen-Pen? How many times have you  _seen_  us?"

The subtext of that query was  _not_  lost on the bird. " _Wark_." With a glare, before getting several more beers than he was planning and retreating to the fridge.

R: " _Way_  too many. I mean, I wouldn't be surprised. If  _we_  could hear you."

Asuka was taking it in stride, meanwhile Shinji had shrunk down.

K: "At the very least, Shinji. You got Asuka out of that slump."

More ideas welled.

R: "You two shared  _something_  precious. You know well what it could be, do you?"

The two stayed silent. "How... how do you think we handled...  _that_?"

Rei gave a glance to the book. "We can find out if we keep reading."

 

_Awkward_

_""S-sure..." Hikari whispered as she watched him vanishing behind the next corner."_

S: "Well  _that_  was awkward."

A: "They've always been like that with one another. At least at first."

R: "Consider that Toji one time did not even  _think_  Hikari held feelings for him." A huff. "Though I do appreciate them cleaning."

K: "A similar scene to the Laserdiscs. Except it was Shinji and Toji."

A: "And it seems Hikari is learning  _from me_  how to get to a boy."

R: "Someone like Toji, you would  _need_  to do something like that."

S: "Never really got that myself, but I'm sure Hikari taught him otherwise."

A: "Oh I  _know_  she taught him otherwise."

 

_Melons_

_"The ringing of his phone disturbed his trail of thoughts back to reality."_

A: "I dread to think what Ritsuko is doing to me."

S: " _Our_  Ritsuko isn't that bad."

A: "Yeah.  _Our_  Ritsuko."

R: "This scene appeared similar. Only Shinji had a slight one-up on Kaji."

S: "Even  _with_  what I knew with hindsight, I'm sure he would've had  _several_  hidden thoughts."

K: "And you  _also_  had these hidden thoughts, Shinji. Talking about loss like that."

A: "Oh Christ, it's a  _child_ , isn't it?"

Evidently, whatever was welling up in Asuka since near the start of this chapter have reached flashpoint, head in hands.

A hand rested on hers, somewhat calming her.

The Nephilim continued to ponder potential consequences. "Even  _if_  it weren't intentional, it would have been inevitable in an environment like that."

Asuka meanwhile had a downtrodden look, merely staring at the table through hands. "...So what, we spend years raising a child as our own, then it just gets  _undone_?" More anger and frustration than sadness were in those words.

K: "Unfortunately so. I would expect, at least."

They spent a few moments in a quiet place.

A: "I- i don't know if I can handle something like that. But..."

R: "But you'll persist?"

She gave a single nod, sight shifting to Shinji. "Yeah... I'll persist."

 

_The Devil Went Down to Tokyo-3_

_""Just sold my soul..."_ He doesn't seem too pleased."

S: "At least he had a  _choice_  in the matter. Much like Hikari."

A: "Though Hikari put forward a  _lot_  more stipulations."

K: "Then again, Toji doesn't want much more than what he says. He wants better treatment for his sister."

R: "Kensuke hasn't changed much too, in that regard."

S: "I feel like I was a lot more  _assertive_  quelling him."

K: "You knew. Unit-03 is Bardiel."

A: "Would've been more comical if it  _was_  pink."

S: "Considering how  _Laserdisc_  Bardiel went."

 

_Babysitter_

_"How should she have known that Asuka made a similar promise already a long while ago?"_

Asuka breathed through her teeth. "I didn't exactly  _promise_  her he'd be safe."

K: "Not like you  _could_ , knowing what happened."

S: "It's  _incredibly_  obvious she feels something for him, though."

R: "Even here it was obvious. Clearly, you two are trying to make things at least a  _bit_  better."

A: "Noble, but knowing how the Laserdiscs were like."

S: " _Anything_  we do is better than how the Laserdiscs were like. And once again I'm left in the dark about Toji being a pilot. Like the Laserdiscs."

A: "At least  _here_ , you pretty much knew Hikari was the pilot. And at least Misato  _tried_  to tell you. Not that it even  _matters_ , since  _you know_."

K: "Their relationship  _does_  appear to be blossoming, at least. Hopefully Bardiel will be kinder this time around."

They gave him a look.

K: "Yeah, I know. Fat chance."

R: "Some thing similar to  _our_  world, though. I'm perceptive. Picking up on how different they've been compared to before."

A: "Like how you knew we fucked in the supply closet."

R: "Yes."

 

_Bickering_

_"Kaji sighed inwardly. "Yeah, I see. We better get some sleep. That's the best to do in such situations!""_

A sly smirk on Asuka. "Wasn't this how we were caught  _here_?"

Old memories dug up, Shinji grew embarrassed. "At least we're being a bit more  _wise_  about it."

A: "Well, we have had several years beforehand. Though I know for a fact if Kaji  _wasn't_  there."

R: "Even  _without_  any protection?"

A: "I'm sure after a dry spell like that she wouldn't  _care_."

K: "Although, considering what's been  _implied_."

R: "And you tried  _warning_  Misato as well."

S: "What are the chances she doesn't get that warning?"

 

_A New Hope_

_""Maybe the last hope for a future..." he mumbled."_

A: "At least we're  _trying_."

K: "Quite bold of Kaji to say their name openly like that. Considering how bugged your rooms would've been at this point in time,  _especially_  in the Laserdiscs."

S: "Considering  _what_  happened in the Laserdiscs, I don't think he really cares too much at this point in time. Of course,  _I_  would know about that."

R: "Would you even know about SEELE at this point in time? Yes you had hindsight, but I don't recall you learning  _anything_ about them in the Laserdiscs."

K: "I think he expected  _something_  beyond NERV, the committee. But it was Kaji here who told him their name."

S: "Not their intentions, though. Though  _I_  would know that at this point as well."

A: "What could we do to stop them, though?"

K: "Well, a start would be preventing Instrumentality, I imagine."

A: "We need to  _survive_  that long first."

 

_Cell_

_"The cell phone rang."_

S: "It all comes tumbling down."

R: "I would say it happens like the Laserdiscs, but I know for a fact you two will try to prevent that. One way or another."

A: "Maybe you can get through to your mother."

S: "Maybe. Depends on if the dummy system gets activated or not."

K: "I would expect. If this follows the Laserdisc scenario over our own."

 

_Changing History_

While they had all been tense, knowing what  _could_  be, Rei's low laughter indicated things would be going a little differently. In  _their_  favour for once.  _"EVA-01 moved on."_

A: " _FUck yeah!_ " She barely caught a yell. " _Fuck you Gendo!_ "

Kaworu had a smirk on him. "Despite that, your mother helped you."

S: "She probably knew. Brain meshing and all that."

R: "It was  _immediate_  rejection of the dummy plug. In the Laserdiscs, she would've done so in response to you getting so  _hurt_ by it. But now."

 

The grinning of the crowd only continued growing as Rei continued reading.

A: "It's  _really_  satisfying seeing his plans get shat on. We really need  _more_  material like that."

S: "Well, maybe if we find  _another_  book starring us."

K: "Lets get through  _this_  one first before considering  _other_  material."

 

_Conflict_

Her smirk had briefly abated, seeing her own internal conflict with following the Commander and helping her friends.  _"Dropping the rifle, she moved to engage the Angel."_

A: "Good to see you're  _finally_  realising that, Rei."

K: "Like our world. This may be the start of you wrestling back Rei from the Commander."

R: "Let us hope. Because I was firmly under his thumb until the 12th hour."

S: "And by the time you  _did_  do something."

R: "-It was far too late to save the world. At least  _this_  time around, the world  _might_  continue."

 

_Victory_

_"At last, Unit-03 - the 13th Angel - was dead. And this time Shinji Ikari smiled."_

A: "As you  _would_ , you just ripped Bardiel to  _shreds_!"

S: "Even though you  _still_  got knocked out."

A: "At least  _this_  time I was able to be  _productive_  against the Angel. A far cry to  _last_  time."

K: "It made sense Unit-03 could continue functioning without a plug. It would not have taken long for Bardiel to bypass it."

S: "I thought  _our_  Bardiel stopped after the plug was removed."

Kaworu shrugged. 

R: "Doesn't bode well for Unit-03  _surviving_. At the very least, Toji might survive with his leg intact."

A: "I thought you  _would_  have had to get to the core to get rid of the Angel. It wasn't like that on  _our_  world, was it?"

S: "Consider the fact we still  _deploy_  Unit-03."

K: "Even with the destruction of Unit-03, this went  _so much better_  than the Laserdiscs. Probably not as good as  _this_  world."

A: "I think we've already established at this point that  _this_  world is probably as good as we can get."

R: "Even then."

 

_Punishment_

_"He just grinned behind his clasped hands."_  Placing the book down, so as to indicate the end of the chapter. "He  _still_  punishes you."

K: "And yet you  _still_  stood up to him, Shinji."

A: "As he  _should_."

S: "Kind of reminds me of  _our_  world. How we were  _both_  fired."

R: "Relatively, you got off light. Merely suspended instead of fired. I'd say that was better than the Laserdiscs too."

S: "At the very least, Toji got out of there a  _bit_  more intact."

A: "A broken limb is better than  _no_  limb."

K: "I can understand Fuyutsuki's objections. This kind of thinking wouldn't make sense normally."

S: "As  _he_  says. He's adapting his scenario."

R: "It would suit him to adapt his plan to fit 'My son coming back in time to stop me'."

A: "That's generally how you'd want to live. As long as someone doesn't go back in time to stop you, how bad could it be?"

R: "I don't think Gendo was ever stopped by a time traveller." Glancing to Kaworu. "Unless we could call  _you_  a time traveller."

  

"I mean, it's not  _travelling,_ per say. It's more like looping the same sort of universe over and over again, with vague ideas and thoughts left over."

"Considering you were surprised it  _wasn't_  Adam in the basement, in the Laserdiscs." Spoke Asuka.

" _I_  was still surprised. At the very least, I was able to see her under some more  _favourable_  circumstances."

"Well, you weren't  _killed_  a few minutes after seeing her." Thought Shinji. "I presume, at least."

Kaworu gave him a flat look, before looking down at himself and patting a hand over his own chest. "I mean, I don't  _think_  I'm dead."

"Knowing  _what_  you two can do, I doubt it's much of an obstacle at this point."

Rei passed the book over to Kaworu. "It's not really something you can experiment on casually, you know."

~~~

 

1.4: “Chapter 4. love.”

 

_Child_

Kaworu didn't look up from the book, but he knew what he was narrating was hurting Shinji and Asuka. He didn't need his eyes to notice that.  _"With that, she was left with her dreams."_

A glance upward, and he noticed Asuka clutching Shinji. "It... it took her long enough."

R: "You've aired your grievances with one another."

A: "And even  _with_  that... outburst, you decide to-"

S: "Of  _course_  I would."

K: "As the narration said. You're yearning for comfort. And Shinji's the  _only_  person who could provide such thing."

Asuka had a helpless look, having heard the trauma her other has gone though. "Y'know something? This would've been an  _ideal_  scenario. If we considered all that happened."

R: "This would be the  _start_  of whatever relationship you could form. Anything prior would've been marred by what happened."

A: "...But now I let all of it out."

A nod. "You can begin again."

A thought back. "Though I don't think I would've minded having you sleep with me, Shinji. I imagine she would've liked that warmth."

S: "I know  _you_  like that kind of comfort."

She gave a huff. "God knows I  _need_  that sort of comfort in my life. Don't know how I lived without it."

Kaworu gestured to Shinji, and he knew the next part might be a bit confronting for her.

 

_Dream_

_"But there were so many..."_  Merely shaking his head. "Are you alright, Asuka?"

A: "Not really." A quiet, meek voice, as she continued holding Shinji. "But... we've already seen what Instrumentality was like."

R: "Only this time, we see it through  _your_  perspective."

S: "It  _was_  you, then."

A: "Not  _us_ , Shinji. That's... that's about the only concession I have when it comes to this kind of thing."

Silence returned for a moment.

R: "Instrumentality would be different for everyone. We saw this with the Laserdiscs."

The conversation didn't feel like starting.

K: "Should... should I continue?"

Asuka remained quiet. "I think that's for the best."

 

_I need you_

" _"I feel sick..."_ "

A: "I  _would_  be sick to my  _bones_ , if I had seen all that."

R: "We have an explanation on  _why_  you said that now, at least."

 

Kaworu continued reading. Looking persistently over the book at Asuka, he noticed a small and melancholic smile creep on her.  _"Her hand still entrapping his arm around her."_

A: "Good. It wasn't one off."

K: "You, especially now, would  _need_  the comfort of him."

S: "At least  _this_  time around, I didn't abandon you."

A: "You  _still_  tried pushing your luck, though." Somewhat teasing. " _I_  probably wouldn't mind, dunno about  _her_."

R: "She may say that. But I know for a fact she  _wants_  that closeness."

A: "It's pretty obvious, isn't it? Otherwise she  _wouldn't_  fall next to him." A longing look at Shinji. "It's quite nice, having someone to share a bed with. Isn't it Shinji?"

He smiled. "Yeah. I have a feeling this entire chapter will be about you learning that, Asuka."

A: "What, the chapter title being called  _love_  didn't clue you into that?"

A brief moment of levity was brought to the group, and Kaworu was prompted to continue.

 

_Warmth_

_"It felt warm..."_

A: "Ah yes, we wouldn't just fall into each other's pants like we did in  _our_  world."

R: "Considering where you two  _were_ , I think it would be understandable you two would  _not_  want to discuss about such matters."

K: "Such a thing would not be sustainable, however."

A: "No shit. You can't really share a bed  _without_  feelings like that!"

S: "Of course,  _eventually_  we'll have to talk about what happened."

K: "Indeed. The longer you put discussing that off-"

A: "I think we know, fish. We'll just drift apart, yadda yadda yadda. We're pretty much experts at  _not_  dealing with issues like that in a productive manner."

 

_Swim_

Kaworu had a grimace on him.  _"He didn't sleep next to her that night. It was cold."_

A: "My bad." Was all she could muster, having been cringing internally throughout the latter half of this scene.

S: "...I can definitely see  _myself_  reacting like that."

A: " _I_  know you would react like that, Shinji. You can be  _scary_  when someone you love is threatened by  _something_."

S: "Considering I ended the world one time due to that."

R: "Do you know how to swim, Shinji?"

A shrug. "More so than when I first met Asuka."

K: "This wasn't the first time Asuka managed to push you a bit too far."

A: "I seem to like doing that in this."

R: "I don't think you established where his limits are, at this point. In addition to your... most likely differing thought processes compared to yourself."

A: "I mean,  _I_  wouldn't pretend to drown to get Shinji in the water."

R: "Exactly."

 

_Confront_

_"You better don't start snoring though."_

A: "Well thank  _God_  we were able to get past that. She actually  _apologised_."

S: "Amazing, isn't it?"

She poked her tongue at him.

K: "I imagine that would be a valuable lesson for you, Asuka."

A: "Don't push Shinji to  _that_  extent? I'm pretty sure  _I_  was taught that early on."

R: "The you of the book must've only just got the memo."

S: "Course, pushing me a  _bit_  is alright."

A: "And I do, and  _you_  do too! It's fun, isn't it?"

S: " _Very_." Smirking.

 

_Hide and Seek_

_"Still... he couldn't help but smile."_

S: "This would've been a bit more concerning to be, if it wasn't for the fact we  _knew_  I would've been fine."

K: "You could see  _how_  she would be concerned though."

A: "Guess that was  _my_  turn to be concerned, eh Shinji?"

S: "I can understand it. I wasn't back for quite a bit. It's... kinda flattering."

R: "The Shinji of the book thought that as well."

S: "Still. Standing out in the rain like that?"

A: "Worried I'll get sick, Shin-chan?" She gave a chuckle, messing his hair. "I don't think I'll get sick like  _that_ , though I suppose if it was some sort of comeuppance for pushing you a bit too far."

Kaworu meanwhile had been glancing at the next section, and badly suppressed amusement. "Oh you are not gonna believe this next section, Asuka."

 

_In Sickness_

A: "Gottver _dammt_! Okay, I think I deserve that."

The group laughed, and Kaworu continued.

 

Kaworu could feel the glow of pretty much everyone. " _"Well, she didn't hit me..."_ ".

S: "Even though you might've been too sick  _to_  hit me."

A: "Baka.  _Very_  bold of you, at that moment at least."

S: "Not exactly the grand kiss we had."

A: "Considering how  _their_  first kiss went, this is a  _massive_  improvement."

R: "I'm sure you would've appreciate such a gesture."

A: "Oh  _certainly_.  _I_  would  _still_  appreciate such a gesture if I were sick."

K: "As they say, in sickness or in health."

 

_Confession_

Kaworu smiled, as Shinji's book counterpart did. " _"I know. As sure as I love you too..."_ "

Asuka huffed. "There you have it. The confession."

R: "Bit of a muted one. But considering the argument you had."

A: "Yeah, that  _would've_  put a dampener on things. But... I think it was enlightening for me."

K: "I think what you said to Shinji helped enlighten him, too. Show him that,  _yes,_  there  _are_  people who love you, but if you don't put yourself out there, you'll never know."

S: "Then again, not like  _we_  had to explicitly learn that. We just kinda... learnt that ourselves."

Another tongue poke. "Consider our Laserdisc selves weren't so lucky."

K: "Your Laserdisc selves were set back  _considerably_  when it comes to any kind of relationship."

R: "I imagine Instrumentality  _would_  set back a few things."

A: "At the very least, we might be able to make something of this now."

S: "Well, we  _know_  we made something of this."

 

_Kiss_

" _The time seemed to freeze in that moment, when her lips made contact with his._ "

A: "YES!" She jumped out of her seat. "There's gotta be more to it than that, right?"

K: "Unfortunately for me, yes."

Rei playfully whacked him on the head like it were a faulty jukebox, prompting him to continue reading.

 

" _"It's okay," she said with a reassuring smile._ "

Asuka was back in her seat, now somewhat melancholic.

R: "That seemed to dampen your spirits, Asuka."

A: "Somewhat. But... that was an actually decent reaction from me."

K: "Something you could see  _yourself_  doing."

A singular nod. "Yeah. Of course, considering how I'm  _somehow_  the most mentally stable of  _all_  Asuka's I've seen."

S: "I think we can safely say that of  _all_  of us."

R: "At the very least, I think it's safe to say you two will be getting along like a house on fire from here on out."

K: "I mean,  _considering_ , I don't think it will be to  _that_  extent. Not yet, at least."

A: "I'd say they're where  _we_  were after that kiss. More or less."

S: "Discounting some additional mental trauma."

 

_We don't need no education_

Kaworu barely kept a chuckle down at Shinji's plight.  _"Why had he agreed to this...?"_

Asuka meanwhile made her amusement known. "Looks-  _Sounds_  like that came in handy five years later."

S: "Kinda sounds like how you help me with school work."

A: "And no, while 'I love you' is always a good answer, it's rarely the  _correct_  answer."

R: "At least when it comes to school work."

K: "It's a sound tactic. If you don't  _learn_  this, then you're high and dry if you  _need_  that knowledge."

R: "A good thing they just so happened to be studying sunstroke."

A: "I'm sure we would've studied a lot more, medical wise. Not like there were any doctors left on Earth at that point."

K: "Perhaps the author wanted to point out the skills you two taught yourself  _before_  you were sent back in time."

Asuka suddenly thought back. "Who  _is_  the author anyway?"

K: "...Hm."

Flipping back.

An eyebrow raised. "One Jimmy Wolk."

S: " _Not_  Anno?"

K: "It may be penned by someone else, but it would still be a world of ours."

Asuka had a smirk on her. "Well so far, they're doing a better job than Anno. At least in terms of keeping us sane and giving us a  _somewhat_  happy life."

R: "Almost like they're trying to  _undo_  what Anno did."

A: "Good!  _Fuck_  Hideki Anno and what he did to me and all of us!"

Uproarious chortles at the table. Internally, Asuka made a note to look up this author.

 

_Something Normal_

_"A broad smile found its way on his lips as an idea was formed in his mind."_

A: "Taking me out on a date, Shin-chan?"

S: "It'd be nice, I imagine.  _Especially_  considering how hectic our lives would've become."

K: "I'm more amazed they had a sizeable collection of  _DVDs_. The only consumer DVDs I've seen were  _Aida's_  discs."

A: "And  _they_  came from another universe." Chuckling. "I can still see you getting bashful at a romance movie though, Shinji."

S: "Even though you're not that into movies like that."

A: "Why do I need a romance movie when I have  _you_?" She gave a warm smile.

R: "Do you even _watch_  the movies you put on?"

A: "If they're interesting enough to occupy us." An amorous look towards her partner. "And if they're  _not_ ~"

S: "Even  _if_  they're interesting."

 

_Bigger day_

_"Maybe there would be an even bigger day after all._ "

Kaworu glanced over the book, and might've been blinded by the glaring smile of Asuka. "We  _still_  need to get a ring, don't we?"

S: "W-well, it depends what  _I'm_  thinking of. Is it for engagement? Or..."

R: "Considering the structures  _for_  marriage don't exactly  _exist_  anymore, you could skip a few steps and cut straight to the point."

K: "Not like there's anyone left in the world."

Wonderful thoughts kept springing to Asuka's mind. "Well, that'll make them one up on  _us_ , wouldn't it? If they get...  _married_."

K: "I would say you  _deserve_  something like that. After all you two had been through."

 

_Dawn_

_"He just smiled as he sat up. "You'll see once everything's ready...""_

R: "Ah yes, the wonders of sleeping with partners. Not that I mind, of course."

K: "Meep."

A: "Sometimes I think it  _deliberate_  you're hands  _gravitate_ , Shin-chan. Not that I mind."

Shinji merely blushed. "Not like  _I_  know where they drift when I sleep..."

 

_Cinema_

It was Kaworu's turn to blush.  _"As it seemed, some wishes would be granted after all..."_

A: "Even in an  _apocalypse_ , we do dirty things in the cinema!"

S: "At least no one could catch us this time."

A: "Oh we weren't caught anyway, Shinji! Plus, what else do you do in a cinema?"

R: "Watch the movie, perhaps?"

K: "Even the  _projector_  has DVD capability. I suppose that could be one of the minor butterflies resulting from Second Impact."

A: "It sounded like it took a bit to actually  _get_  to the theatre." She huffed. "Adventure tour, I gotta remember that."

S: "I can see you teasing like that as well."

A: "More lighthearted than before, eh Shinji? Though what I said still holds true, gotta give a girl time to  _dress_  for a date."

 

_Dance_

_"The music began to fade after a while. Neither of them noticed..."_

S: "That sounded like a nice little heart to heart."

A: "Thing is, that's pretty much how  _I_  felt about Kaji. Not like I knew back then it was  _Misato_  who left him."

K: "But you also knew Kaji would not return those feelings."

A: "Deep down, maybe. I think I only really accepted it when he and Misato came back, and I smelt her perfume on him. The night Shinji and I first kissed."

R: "Your Laserdisc self even realised this, didn't she?"

Nodding. "Only  _I_  was able to fall back on Shinji.  _Her_... well, it took the end of the world before she realised that."

S: "At least  _now_ , they're starting to get a  _bit_  of happiness with one another."

A: "I know  _we've_  certainly danced like that a few times. It's quite relaxing."

 

_Hot Coffee_

_"Repeating this gentle kiss again and again they- they slowly retreated towards Asuka's room."_

It wasn't lost on the crowd how Kaworu got quieter and meeker as the  _description_  went on. "Oh c'mon Kaworu, you know we do a  _lot_  more questionable stuff than that!"

K: "It's a bit different when  _I'm_  the one describing the scenario."

R: "But the significance of such a scene isn't lost on you, is it?"

K: "Indeed. That would've been one of the last walls between you two, before you could  _truly_  be together. As the narration suggested."

A: "Took them a bit, didn't it Shinji?"

He was still blushing. "Y-Yeah. Considering it didn't take us long at all to get there."

A: "Then again,  _we're_  a bit different, aren't we? I probably wouldn't put out like that in such a short period of time, had Leliel not almost killed me."

R: "Amazing how life threatening events affect the libido."

 

_Morning After_

_"It didn't take long before that "joke" was forgotten..."_

A: "Oh man, they  _have_  become a bit like us!"

S: "At least  _we_  benefit from protection. I doubt there's much of that in an apocalypse."

K: "Considering what the book has implied thus far."

Asuka thought, more clear headed this time around compared to last chapter. " _I_  might react to having a child reasonably. I dunno about  _her_ , considering she's essentially my  _Laserdisc_  self."

R: "You'd still be young, as well. Instrumentality appeared to occur sometime 2016."

A: "So I'd be around 15 or 16."

S: "Not like there would be anyone but  _us_  to enforce morals like that."

A: "I mean, I  _thought_  about it back then. Alongside marriage. But it was just that. Wishful thoughts."

R: "It will be sooner rather than later, at this rate."

Asuka continued her deep thoughts. "I wonder what they'll be like."

 

_Commune_

_"Just like the clouds that made place for the sun."_

R: "You're still holding onto that guilt."

A: "Was. By the sounds of it, she got a  _lot_  off her chest. Though who knows if anyone there was listening."

S: "Even if they weren't. Just being able to get it out there would've helped."

K: "And I'm sure Shinji would've been listening on."

A: "A part of that could've been aimed at him. Especially the part about... mama."

K: "You finally found happiness in Shinji. Something you could not have obtained in Instrumentality."

R: "And as long as you live, you could make your own happiness. That's what the End of Evangelion taught."

S: "Something  _both_  of us had to learn the hard way in the Laserdiscs."

A: "Thank fucking Gott in  _this_  world, we were able to do that  _without_  ending the world."

R: "Still. You were able to find happiness  _despite_  such hardship."

 

_Proposal_

_"A bit startled, she looked up to him, but it didn't seem like he was to say any more...'_  I suppose you could call  _that_  a proposal."

S: "I'd say that was even  _more_  nuanced than our one."

R: "And yet it would've still been significant."

A: "...Those were my thoughts on the matter as well. Of course, that was back in 2015, wasn't it?"

K: "The narration suggests it has been a year since Instrumentality. That would put the timeline sometime 2017, early or mid."

A: "Okay, so it took them a while. Hell, it took  _us_  a while."

S: "Though we've always  _thought_  about it."

A: "Yeah, we just never bothered proposing until Ritsuko prodded us."

 

_Rose_

_"A rose? Now, what could he grow those for?"_

Kaworu flipped the page, and sightread the last section.

Before he passed it to Asuka. "I think you might want to read this for yourself."

And so she narrated.

_"Instead, there was a kind of arch; roses intertwined with-_ ' Christ it  _is_  a marriage." Realisation struck her, as her gaze and hand fell on Shinji.

"Rei? You'd probably be better at describing such thing than I would be."

A warm smile to the fish, and Rei fished the book from Asuka's side of the table. She made sure to pay mind to their fields.

 

_"They never remembered how long they stood there; kissing while the sun gave its last light for that day, leaving only the stars and the sea to watch the two beings that shared the most precious thing in this world. Their love..."_ She placed the book down, sensing the storm of emotion that enveloped the two like a typhoon. "I hope I paid that scene justice."

A: "You- you did well, Rei."

Quiet, as she continued her longing look towards her significant someone. "I... I think I could use a moment alone with you, Shinji."

"Of course, Asuka."

And with that, they made a temporary retreat to their room.

 

And their fields exploded.

"They seem happy." Noted Kaworu.

"As they would be. You know as well as  _I_  do they desire something like that."

"So how long do you think they'll be?"

She glanced at her phone. "We'll give them half an hour to themselves. I feel like lunch anyway."

So  _they_  began to make their leave as well. "Feel like anything particular today?" 

Shrugging. "We could just make something at our apartment. Coffee, maybe?"

"Cof-" Glass broke. "I-is this  _drink_  coffee or...?"

"I'll leave that up to  _you_  to decide."

* * *

 

## 2\. One and the Same

 

"What could these thoughts mean, mama?"

Ritsuko pondered. "I'd say they're quite  _normal_ , considering how you found a way into a human body."

"Including the desire for constant companionship?" 

"Including that. Though then again, I  _did_  code you to have a natural inclination towards socialisation and companionship."

"As I would've expected."  It was obvious to her.  "It helps with the Evangelion."

"Indeed. Of course, as you say, you have  _constant_  consciousness now. You don't just wake up and have Rei in your mind anymore, and you miss that."

A glance downward.  "It would be false to claim otherwise." 

A twinge of sympathy for who she could call her daughter. Pretty much everyone else she knew of had to learn  _how_  to find companionship in others, and now her daughter is having the  _opposite_  problem. She knew Eliza knew Rei and everyone else had their lives outside of NERV. But to Eliza, there wasn't much else  _other_  than Evangelion. At least before Rogue-00 came into the picture.

"I think  _that's_  what I desire. Companionship."

She and Maya could provide  _something_. But nothing like what Rei and Eliza have.

"We probably won't be running any Evangelion until next month, when Massachusetts get those dual sync designs finalised." Mused Maya. "I know Kaworu doesn't really handle Lilithian Evangelion well, so you might be able to sync with Rei then."

"Like in Pacific Rim."

"More of a mixture between Pacific Rim and Franxx. But... I think you might like that, Eliza."

"I would."  An odd smile, like she was still learning. But one both Maya and Ritsuko found completely adorable.  "Weren't Massachusetts planning on tests later this month?"

A nod from the head of Project E. "Commander Mabel invited me to oversee the tests. I'm planning on giving her a heart attack by getting Yui and Kyoko to tag along, depending on if they want to."

"And I'm staying here.  _Someone's_  gotta watch over Project E while my Sempai's off elsewhere."

" _And_  to keep Misato, Kensuke and his birds in line." A glance towards her. "You'll be fine without me for a few days, eh?" 

"S'long as you call me every night, okay?"

"Don't worry." A warm smile, before turning back to Eliza. "You'll be fine with me going away for a bit, right Eliza?"

A nod.  "It's NERV business. Plus, ma's still here."

Maya gave a small smile, as there was a knock on the door.  "That should be Hiro and Zero Two."

"Guess it's time for  _them_  to be traumatised as well."

* * *

 

 


	3. 2ch 3

* * *

 

## 1\. Coffee

 

"That  _was_  some damn good coffee, Rei."

"See? Told you that was premium product!" A pious look was painted on her, as they made their way to the apartment of Shinji and Asuka.

Rei stopped Kaworu from opening the door. "You can see them, right?"

A singular nod. "They seem calm."

"I assume they're resting."

"Indeed. I would've expected them to just  _be_  with one another. Sometimes a hug is all you really need. Right Kaworu?"

"Mhm."

They spent a few moments in silence.

"So shall we interrupt them?"

"Yes."

The door opened. "I hope you're done with your coffee!" She yelled into the house, finding amusement in the sudden spike in her friend's fields.

~~~

 

After the prerequisite prodding at what they did while they were away, they soon got back to reading.

* * *

 

 

# 2\. The Second Try

 

**Character Key:**

Shinji (S) Asuka (A)

Rei (R) Kaworu (K)

 

 

2.5: “Chapter 5. The 14th.”

 

"Well shit." Muttered Asuka.

  

_Unfamiliar Ceiling_

_"With that she quietly left the room, hoping that he wouldn't notice the blush on her cheeks."_

A: "Still the bashful one."

K: "Toji may be annoyed at this, but spending a few weeks recovering with broken limbs is better than  _losing_  limbs, and having to undergo the extensive rehabilitation involved."

S: "Might even be better than what  _Hikari_  was given in  _our_  world."

R: "Not like  _she_  lost limbs. She was merely dissolved into the Evangelion for a while, similar to  _you_  in the Laserdiscs."

A sudden recollection on Shinji's part. " _Shit_. Is that gonna happen in  _this_  as well?"

K: "I would think, if the major stations of the Laserdiscs were followed. And so far, they were."

R: "Like the Laserdiscs, it was you who faced Leliel, Shinji."

A: "And Toji was selected as pilot and got a bit fucked up, like the Laserdiscs."

S: "Which most likely means  _Zeruel_  will end up like the Laserdiscs." Groaning.

A: "I don't think  _this_  Asuka would take you getting trapped in Unit-01 too well. Hell,  _I_  wouldn't have taken that well if that's what happened."

K: "Well, they  _know_  that's what happened. Like Bardiel before, they may attempt to change things. Make them at least a  _bit_ better."

S: "So far, it's been a bit hit or miss when it comes to  _changing_  what happened. Bardiel was an improvement this time around, but  _Leliel_  I'd argue went  _worse_. Simply based on the fact I didn't have as much power as previously."

A: " _And_  it pretty much happened  _exactly_  like the Laserdiscs, just a bit earlier."

R: "I am glad to hear you have appropriately low hopes." Flat.

A: "Considering  _what_  can happen to us, you understand."

 

_TV_

_""Just the TV..."_ "

S: "I hated having to hide  _us_  from everyone."

A: "You understand  _why_  though. And you understand why  _this_  version of us is doing it."

R: "Their reasons seem familiar to  _yours_ , in a sense."

K: "Hiding their true intentions from NERV, and the commander. Because you  _know_  what he could do."

A: "I kinda expected  _me_  to be angry at herself after that Bardiel, still.  _That_  was a bit bullshit."

S: "You did  _more_  than the Laserdiscs. I'd say that was  _still_  an improvement."

Asuka folded her arms, grumbling. "At least  _here_  I was able to show Bardiel a piece of my mind. Sure I got  _fired_  for it, but it's better than  _nothing_."

 

_Nightmare_

Rei, stoic as she can be, struggled to read.  _"And so they wept silently together until he had to get back to his own room, before the morning came to bring another day of repression and charades."_

There was a long silence before someone spoke. "At... at least you came to comfort me. To  _try_ , at the very least."

K: "I'm sure you noticed him. Even in a restless sleep like that."

S: "...I doubt there would've been much I could do. If what we thought happened, happened."

R: "But you were there. And that's what matters most."

K: "It's a pain you  _both_  share, as well. I'm sure Rei would agree with me in saying it's most likely one of the  _greatest_  pains a pair could have."

Nodding, solemn. "I doubt saying that is  _helping_  those two right now, however."

Asuka gave a huff, ever increasing melancholy somewhat halted by Rei's levity. "You'd be right. At least Misato's alright. Again."

S: "Probably can't say  _exactly_ the same of Ritsuko."

A: "Not that Commander Asshole's helping."

 

_Henpecked_

_"The next Angel was about to attack any moment."_

S: "Well  _that_  was a bit of a change of mood."

A: "One that was  _needed_. Unlike Anno, Wolk seemingly knows  _we_  don't want to wallow around in depression on what could've been."

K: "Even compared to  _our_  show, this scene was more comedic than  _anything_  after Bardiel."

R: "Not like that's a bad thing. As Asuka stated."

A: "Though I  _can_  certainly see myself doing that, if I was her. Even though she's meant to be  _older_  and  _mature._ "

S: "I think we know at this point there's  _some_  things we won't grow out of."

She poked her tongue. "Oh well, I reckon we're gonna get our dose of trauma in what happens  _next_ , if  _Laserdisc_  Zeruel is anything to go by."

R: "Considering we've had our daily dose of trauma  _several times_  so far.  _Per chapter_."

K: "Though considering  _what_  we've faced, practically  _nothing_  can phase us." He lied, probably trying to convince himself.

A: "You  _say_  that." Asuka meanwhile  _wasn't_  convinced.

 

_The Big Z_

_""Have them attack the target as soon as it enters the Geofront._ ""

A: "Is this  _another_  thing we can add to "The Chronicles of Commander Asshole's Mistakes"?"

S: "It's pretty much the same as the Laserdiscs. So yeah, maybe."

K: "Especially if we consider that the dummy plug didn't work  _at all_  this time around. Whereas at least  _here_ , it could run."

R: "Not  _well_."

K: "Well no, it didn't do  _anything_  against my brother." Complete deadpan. The first time he found out about the Commander's plan, he found it difficult to  _not_  laugh.

A: "Though he  _knows_  the dummy plug didn't work. So  _why_  is he doing it  _now?_ "

S: "To spite me, probably?"

R: "Considering it'll most likely go the Laserdisc's way. Though Ritsuko's comment on the matter is interesting."

S: "If I had a say in it, I probably  _would_  want to get as far away from him as possible. At least my  _Laserdisc_  self would."

A: "What would  _you_  do then?"

He shrugged. "I'd  _say_  I'd do something violent to him, but I probably couldn't bring myself to do it." He gave a significant look to Asuka. "Though I had  _one_  exception."

 

_I won't lose_

_""FATHER!""_ Rei had pursed lips. "I don't think this went well for me."

K: "Interesting to see the Commander have that reaction."

A: "If he really  _did_  care for her, he wouldn't have done what he did."

S: "Considering how he treated his own  _son_. And  _still_  treats his own son." Rolling his eyes. "Even in  _other_  universes, he's an ass."

A: "Might as well be a constant at this point, Shinji. I wonder if I'm acting a bit too hasty."

K: "You still hold the fear you held in the Laserdiscs. You don't want to be considered useless, more for  _your_  own sake than others."

R: "I would say  _more so_  now. If we consider what we  _think_  happened."

Asuka thought, like she did many times with this story. "Y'know what? I can see myself doing that."

S: "And by the sounds of it,  _like the Laserdiscs_ , I'm shouting at my father to do something."

A: "It's still showing a backbone to your father. Sure that's probably what he  _wanted_."

R: "At least  _here_  you were able to show him up."

K: "Knowing him, he probably expected you two to hijack Unit-03."

A: "Did he expect to get  _roasted_  by SEELE?"

K: "Probably not."

 

_Stubborn_

_'"You always got what you wanted, didn't you?'"_

A: "And once again, I was taken out. Splendid."

It wasn't splendid.

R: "Much like the Laserdiscs, you and I are in the same boat."

S: "And once again, it looks like it's up to  _me_." Flat. "And we know how  _that_  went."

K: "I find it odd your mother did not help you this time around, Asuka. Considering you shouted out to her."

A: "I mean, if this follows the Laserdiscs, she's not gonna show herself until the MP-Eva are deployed. And we know how  _that_ went." Emulating Shinji.

R: "Your mother is  _still_  being stubborn, Shinji, as the Laserdiscs."

S: "A lot of this is similar to the Laserdiscs."

K: "Even  _with_  foresight, there wouldn't be  _too_  much you could do. If we consider the seemingly all seeing eye of Gendo Ikari."

A: "I doubt this will help  _me,_  though. Adding how  _Bardiel_  didn't go to plan, in addition to  _Zeruel_."

R: "And if we consider what's  _next_."

Asuka's neutral face slowly morphed into one of fear, as her eyes darted around. "Oh God."

 

_Visitation_

_""Hello, mother...""_

K: "And the stations of the Laserdisc continue unabated."

R: "Almost like it were fate."

S: "Though  _I_  have a point.  _Why_  is it happening like before?"

A: "Maybe we haven't spat in the face of fate hard enough this time around."

S: "Even though  _we_  did it  _completely_  on accident. Judging by how  _every other media_  went."

K: "Maybe  _this_  world, God decided to cut us a break."

A: "'Bout time." Glancing up. "Seems he was on extended leave through the Laserdiscs."

S: "Still is, if whats happening  _now_  is anything to go by."

 

_Information_

_""Nothing I wouldn't know already...""_

A sigh. "Probably should've anticipated that."

K: "Even  _with_  foresight, you wouldn't have known much about SEELE. And what little information you  _could_  gather, would've been old news to someone versed in intelligence."

R: "If anything, it tells Kaji you know  _something_. And out of  _everyone_ , I'm sure he'd accept the fact you looped."

A: "If we can even  _tell_  him. Considering what happened in the Laserdiscs."

K: "At this rate, I would expect the same events to transpire. If we consider how close this story follows events of the Laserdiscs."

 

_Bad Week_

_"And though Hikari blushed at the comparison, it was doubtful that her friend even noticed anymore, as the redhead had already hurried away from her. "Asuka...""_

Asuka gave a dejected sigh. "Knew she'd react this way."

R: "Shinji not being there would not help those thoughts of failure."

K: "Hikari realises this. Even though you try to lead her astray."

A: "As she would. She kinda knows that stuff. Though sometimes she doesn't know the right words." A grimace as she recalled what happened in the Laserdiscs.

S: "I'm sure you could get through it. You know it's a set time, and that I come back."

A: "Maybe with  _our_  knowledge, and how everything has happened similarly. But to her, not only is she kicking herself for failing  _again_ , she's without the  _only_  person she can relate with for a  _month_. Hell,  _I'd_  probably react like that if you were suddenly gone for a month."

K: "I essentially reacted like that with Rei."

 

_Introspection_

_""...It is?""_

S: "It's a bit different to seeing every significant woman in my life naked."

A: "I'd say preferable as well. You have a point though, seems a bit cruel to send us back."

K: "But you were sent back for a reason. Ostensibly to change fate."

R: "But even  _that_  sounds like it was out of their control. I doubt they would've gone back, if they  _did_  have a child together."

A: " _God no_  I wouldn't go back, not even  _with_  them. That'd be even  _worse_!"

S: "Either way, it  _never_  seems like it's up to us."

K: "When you're dealing with things beyond your station, that's how it feels like."

R: " _We_  managed, at least. It took practically  _everything_  we could muster, but we managed."

S: "Now we need to see if  _we_  can manage it."

 

_The curious case of Shinji Ikari_

_""I said I prefer military..."_ "

S: "At least  _here_  he does that 'hacking and spying-stuff'. Though it's kinda interesting seeing how  _they_  reacted to my... disappearance. In a bit of a morbid sense."

K: "The Laserdiscs did not go into much detail on how your friends reacted. In fact, I don't think they were even  _involved_  much after Zeruel."

A: "I know Hikari was who pushed me off the cliff, so to speak. But no, I don't recall seeing Toji or Kensuke at  _all_  after Zeruel."

R: "Other than cameos in the finale, they weren't. I'd say they were almost  _forgotten_  about, Anno instead choosing to focus on  _us_."

S: "Maybe if he decided to focus on  _them_  a bit, we would've gotten out a bit more unscathed."

A: "I doubt it."

K: "I can certainly see your friends reacting similarly in the Laserdiscs. However, this is overall an  _improvement_  on the situation of the Laserdiscs. God knows how  _broken_  those three would be after Bardiel and Zeruel."

R: "Kensuke especially. His worldview on Evangelion would've been even more  _shattered_ , had Toji lost a limb. And his depression is understandable; like Asuka he would be pining for his friend Shinji."

A: "Though... it's nice of them to want to help me. I don't think my Laserdisc self would've been given that luxury."

S: "I don't think they could do much, unfortunately. They know  _nothing_  about our situation in the book.  _No one_  does, but us."

A: "Still. It's the thought that counts." A sad smirk. "At the very least, Hikari and her stooge are getting along well enough. We've got  _that_  going for us, at least."

R: "I feel your influences are helping me as well. To a lesser extent than  _this_  world, but certainly to a degree."

K: "Whether it's a degree the commander can see."

 

_Note_

_"Ritsuko eyed her suspiciously as she left. "Nothing, huh?""_

Shinji rolled his eyes. "Typical of her to miss out on something like that."

A: "I thought such a note would've been obvious." Furrowed brow to go with a frown. "Guess I should've been  _more_  obvious."

K: "Not like you can go 'Hey Misato, I'm a time looper'."

R: "Considering that's not even the  _most_  absurd thing that's happened in  _our_  world."

S: "I wonder if Ritsuko now suspects Misato, though. That was  _pretty obvious_  of her."

R: "Obviously she does. Its whether she'll tell the commander about it or not; he would still be in her pants at this point in time. I doubt we had done anything to help her in this book world."

A: "Considering the  _Laserdiscs_ , it's probably  _somewhat_  understandable. Maybe I'd be a bit more sympathetic, knowing how shafted she was by Commander Asshole."

Rei gave a look that screamed 'Really?'.

Asuka's eyes soon went wide in shock as she realised her innuendo. "I didn't mean it like  _that!_  Even though it still  _works_  in that sense."

 

_Cry when you feel sad_

_""Who am I to ask for a promise that I can't keep myself?""_

Shaking her head. "It's all getting too much for me."

S: "As it would be. I don't know how  _I'd_  deal with something like that."

A: "At least  _you_  tried consoling me, Rei."

R: "I'm not certain what effect it had, however. And it was not  _consoling_ , was it?"

K: "It sounded like you were trying to  _understand_  what happened."

R: "As I would be. While I would be a bit more clear headed than the Laserdiscs in this situation, I doubt I had as extensive rehabilitation Shinji and Asuka provided me in  _our_  world."

S: "If we gave you any at  _all_. I think we're more focused on  _ourselves_  than others."

K: "As you would be. Asuka was the only person to come back with you. And that kind of knowledge affects how you  _see_ people."

R: "Would you know from experience, Kaworu?"

Shaking his head. "No. I don't remember anything but vague thoughts and ideas from anything past or future. Any other Kaworu would not be  _me_." Cogs spinning in his mind. "But I can see _how_ , if I  _could_  remember loops like that, and if I was  _constantly_  looping, then I would start seeing  _non_  looping individuals as static. Automata."

Asuka thought. "...Like nothing you did would matter, because everything would just reset."

K: "Bingo. Morals would be the first to go, I would think. What use is following the laws of Gods and men if nothing mattered? Soon after, you would start to see other,  _non_  loopers as predictable machines. Pawns to mess with."

R: "You're mainly basing this on what happened in Groundhog Day, right?"

K: "Mostly, admittedly. Though it's an interesting case study on what an  _average_  person might do in a situation like that. Phil Connors exhibited this behaviour; stealing money scot free by exploiting his foresight. Joyriding. Even  _killing_  himself in multiple ways. None of it mattered. He'd always wake up in his bed, at six in the morning, listening to I Got You Babe."

S: "I mean, I can  _see_  how someone could do that, given enough time."

A: "So, if  _we_  experienced several thousand time loops like he did,  _that's_  what will happen?"

K: "Most likely. Course, I don't have  _any_  basis to back this up on."

R: "You could say that of  _most_  of this world, it hasn't stopped anything."

S: "Man, we've really gone off track, haven't we?"

They thought.

And laughed.

And Rei resumed reading.

 

_Break_

A grimace on her face. " _The tears returned as she sank back to her bed. "He... has to...""_

Asuka sighed. "It was only a matter of time."

R: "At least Misato was there."

K: "Though granted, you experiencing a breakdown was  _not_  the original intention of visiting you."

A: "Well yeah, but I'm sure I'd appreciate it. At least a  _bit_."

S: "Out of all the people, I'm sure Misato could understand."

K: "Of course, Asuka will wait for you to return."

S: "I wouldn't worry about that myself. So far, things have happened as they were in the Laserdiscs. Out of  _all_  the things to be different, why would this be?"

 

_Familiarity_

" _But as much as she wanted to cherish this feeling of casual familiarity as long as possible, she knew too well that it wouldn't last very long."_

S: "Good to see Misato's taking this in her stride."

A: "I can  _definitely_  see her prodding like that. Though we all know she would  _not_  have forgotten last night."

R: "A bit of levity helps. Or at least the  _appearance_  of levity."

K: "Maybe such a discussion helped sooth Misato's mind. We know in the Laserdiscs, she was worried to hell and back about you."

S: "Kensuke seems that way as well. Trying to break into the Magi of all things."

A: "Even  _if_  this Kensuke was the computer geek  _our_  Kensuke was, he could  _not_  break into something like the  _Magi_."

R: "I'm pretty sure all the information he obtained about NERV was through his father's terminal.  _Not_  through breaking into one of the most powerful and secure computers in this world."

A: "As they say, the least secure part of a computer is the people that use them."

 

_Social Engineer_

_""What kid...?"_  I don't recall Kensuke's father being a drunkard."

K: "You would've known as well."

A: "He  _still_  works for NERV though, it seems. And with  _what's_  been going on, you can kinda see  _why_  they would want to drink."

R: "The narration suggested his alcoholism was in response to Kensuke's mother's death. Which we  _know_  why she 'died'."

S: "Though for all we know, Kensuke's father  _could_  be a drunkard. At the very least, he isn't a  _violent_  drunkard."

Turning to Shinji, a cold look in her eyes. "Trust me. I would've known."

A shiver ran down his spine.

 

_The Big L_

_"Hikari may not have been able to ease all her pains. But Asuka now knew that her friend would be there for her."_

A: "My point on people still stands. Though I kinda appreciate Hikari wanting to comfort me."

S: "As she would. She's a close friend of yours."

K: "It seems Kensuke was able to help after all. Though I'm not sure if such knowledge would help  _Kensuke_ , it would help Hikari understand you more, Asuka."

R: "At the very least, it gives them  _something_. He's not just  _missing_ , he's  _somewhere_. They know what happened to him. That would give them  _some_  sort of comfort, I would think."

 

_Return_

_"In fact, behind its sarcasm, it was one of the greatest compliments Rei had ever received – especially by someone like the Second. And she had to admit – it felt good..."_  Rei smiled. "Must say, it's an improvement in our Laserdisc relationship."

A: "Pretty much  _anything_  is better than our Laserdisc relationship. Not sure if that could get any worse."

S: "You say that, but I'm sure there's  _something_  that proves you wrong."

Asuka shrugged. "Probably. I'm surprised I showed that kind of restraint."

K: "You would've  _had_  to. To keep up the facade."

R: "Though I wonder if  _this_  Rei is free enough to be told of your situation."

S: "I imagine  _eventually_  you'll know. It was your friendship with us that helped stop Instrumentality in the first place, wasn't it?"

A nod. "Indeed. Telling the truth about yourself would facilitate friendship, I would think."

K: "Of course, you can't be  _too_  hasty. They would continue to believe you were compromised."

R: "Until I convinced them otherwise."

S: "I wonder if mum would understand my relationship with Asuka after this."

A: "Hopefully. Maybe if she thinks like that, she would be less inclined to help end the world."

 

_Reawaken_

_"They stayed silent like this for a few more minutes, before it was time to leave the comforting peace of their own little world and to face reality once again."_

S: "Shouldn't have handwritten it." Admonishing himself.

A: "Well she  _knows_  now. D'ya think she'll believe our explanation?"

S: "Probably not at first. But Misato's pretty understanding. In most worlds, at least."

R: "She would've suspected  _something_  anyway. You could not keep up the facade forever. Even  _here_  you could not."

A: "And arguably, I had a  _harder_  time keeping the facade up in the book. Considering what history we must have."

K: "Considering  _what_  Misato has had to understand, something like your situation wouldn't be out of the question."

A: "Of course, her curiosity is  _also_  a reason why she'd want to know."

S: "At the very least, as you said Asuka, we don't have to hold back at home."

A mischievous grin. "I'm sure she'll like being kept up." The grin subsided. "Though it's not just  _that_. Now I can finally get away with holding you at night."

Shinji's expression turned to one of empathy. "Yeah. I'm sure you would like that."

 

_Bombshell_

_""Yes, Misato..." Shinji cut her off softly,_ "

There was a noticeable lull in her narration. Her eyes glanced at the candle.  _""we... we had a child...""_ She placed the book down and focused her attention further on Asuka.

A: "...Well. There's the confirmation."

K: "Shinji has a point. Just because it seemingly never happened, doesn't mean the  _memories_  weren't there. From an outsider perspective it can  _seem_  like that, hence Misato's disbelief."

R: "It might have been too much to ask for her to believe a story like that, at least on a first glance."

A sad smile on Asuka. "It's a bit of an absurd thought, admittedly."

S: "The absurdity of the matter doesn't make it any less true, however."

 

"Yeah..."

Asuka kept her eyes down at the table, cogs spinning in her mind. "The next chapter is set in after Instrumentality. What... what are the chances it'll cover...  _that_?"

Rei flipped to the next chapter.  _'bear.'_  She transmitted to Kaworu, who immediately realised the exact connotations of the word.

"Your expressions aren't helping." Complained Asuka, somewhat muted.

Rei passed the book to Kaworu. "I think it will be in our interests to continue. And for you to find out."

Asuka gave pause, her hand slowly drifting to Shinji. "...I'd like that."

~~~

 

2.6: “Chapter 6. bear.”

 

Kaworu, speaking the prerequisite opening softer than he usually would, looked towards Asuka as he spoke the chapter name. 

Eyes darting as she processed this, before they went wide as she gave several short nods, realising the implications.

 

 

_Mrs Ikari_

_"Asuka nodded slowly. "Be careful.""_

Shinji raised his eyebrow. " _Not_  eating?"

Grim thoughts crossed her mind, but she quashed them quickly. "Could be a sickness of some sort." Almost like she was trying to convince  _herself_  more than others.

R: "I would think, with  _you two_  at least, your married lives would not be so different than now."

A: "Considering we might as well be married."

Kaworu glanced towards Rei.  _'We know why she might be doing that, right?'_

_'Given the chapter name.'_

 

_Trash_

_"He couldn't tell how long he kept sitting there."_

Silence for a minute.

Asuka decided on levity. "That's the problem with apocalypses. They don't exactly make condoms or pills anymore."

Maybe it was the seriousness of the situation, but the crew found themselves laughing for a brief moment.

With the weight of it all slightly lifted, Asuka continued. "I should've expected  _she_  try to hide it. Something as big as...  _that_."

R: "Obviously she wanted to  _deal with it_  herself."

K: "I would've thought, with your newfound relationship with Shinji, you would be more comfortable with that."

A: "I think it's clearly evident I'm not mature _and_ undamaged enough to deal with that sort of shit. Even with how  _I_  am, I'd tell Shinji  _immediately_  if something like that happened."

S: "Of course, we've actually had  _discussion_  about that kind of stuff."

Nodding. "Odds are,  _this_  me never even  _considered_  it in the heat of the moment. Probably not up until she missed a few  _times_."

R: "Not like you had a pedantic Misato drilling into your heads  _not_  to do that as well."

More chuckling, humour to soothe over the burden.

 

_Truth_

_"Everything.."_

Asuka sighed. "Gottverdammt. Three parts in and I already messed things up."

R: " _Logically_ , I can understand your thought processes, and  _why_  you might want to do such a thing."

A: "I'm guessing your Lilithian side is opposed to such thoughts."

R: "Putting it lightly,  _yes_."

S: "I can certainly see  _myself_  reacting like that."

K: "Many people would, I would think. Something like  _that_  would have to be a group decision."

A: "And I took it into my own hands." She sounded disappointed in herself. "Should've expected that of her."

R: "Thing is, I doubt you two will separate over this. Yes you'll be estranged for a time, but Shinji would continue to support you."

S: "Once I calm down a bit. I feel like I get a bit more riled up in this story."

A: "I mean, that's understandable. Not like an  _apocalypse_  would help matters, but considering how you can be  _when_  someone pushes you a bit too far."

R: "You seem to be taking this well, Asuka."

A: "I decided to myself  _not_  to think about it too hard. Otherwise I'll just get stuck in a vicious cycle of emotion and I kinda  _don't_ want a breakdown."

R: "Understandable. I suppose it would be easier if you separate  _you_  and the  _book you_."

A: "I've already done that. It helps, somewhat."

 

_Talk_

_"Silently, he rolled back to his side."_  Kaworu gave a glance to Asuka. "That discussion would've helped, though it's clear there is still laundry to air."

R: "Gives us an insight into your thought process as well. At least in  _this_  world."

A: "Given  _what_  happened, I can kinda understand thinking like that. I know for a fact  _Laserdisc_  me made it  _abundantly_  clear she  _didn't_  want kids."

S: "I know you  _now_  wouldn't think like that."

A: "Then again, ever since that kiss with you  _I've_  had an abundance of happiness.  _Laserdisc_ me, not so much." Grimacing. "Hell, when you think about it, she had  _precedent_  for this kind of thinking. Mama's death,  _her death_."

R: "So it is understandable  _why_  she would think this child would come in between you and Shinji."

A: "Yeah. Especially given her...  _mentality._ " A huff. "I still can't believe  _I'm_  the most mentally stable Asuka."

K: "All because you found love in Shinji."

A: "Amazing what actually  _talking_  can do, eh? Shame  _no one else_  of us learnt that."

 

_Captain's Log_

"Of course that had been in another time."

S: "I can see the purpose of logging that kind of stuff, especially in a situation like  _an apocalypse._ "

A: "Probably for  _our_  benefit. Lets you put into words all the ways I'm  _not_  dealing with this in a productive manner."

R: "You  _are_  eating, at least. Even if sporadically."

A: "Would that even  _do_  much?"

R: "Maybe. I would think your body would prioritise the  _child_  over even  _yourself_."

A: "Of course she would do something ineffective." Muttering.

K: "But eventually, those urges for hunger would overwhelm you." His eyes had glanced over the next part. "As so:"

 

And so he read out the next part. " _The contended smile never left his face."_

A: "What, that's  _not_  how you eat a sandwich?"

R: "Once again, instinct won out."

K: "I'm sure Shinji would've been  _somewhat_  relieved at that."

S: "Well, she's not  _starving herself to death_."

A: "I wasn't even subtle about it. Surely if she  _didn't_  want Shinji to know, she'd have been quieter."

K: "For all you knew, you thought he was asleep."

She thought back. "Oh, that was a midnight snack. I mean, I wouldn't put it past  _her._  I'm being  _really_  stubborn, by the sounds of it."

S: "I'm sure the tension between us wouldn't help much."

R: "It is an unsustainable tension. There  _will_  be a snapping point."

 

_Snapping Point_

_""No," he concurred, shaking his head. "No, it's not...""_

Asuka was first to speak, after a small pause. "Y'know something? Yes that was a  _really_  bad argument but... I think I needed something like that. To get through my thick skull."

R: "Coming from  _Shinji_ , of all people, would've helped."

A: "I mean, there's  _no one else_  who could've given me a talk like that. But... especially since it was  _Shinji_."

K: "He played to one of your greatest fears. Losing him."

Asuka glanced at the table. "I mean, if it was to get me to... stop hurting myself."

R: "I'm sure if you pushed Shinji that far, he would react similarly."

Now it was his turn to think. "I... I can see myself reacting like that, honestly. Even  _if_  it would make me look like my father."

Asuka gave a grim smirk. "Sometimes you have to put your foot down. I can certainly do that."

S: "Maybe I can say I adopted that from  _you_  instead of my father. Not that it'd help  _me_."

 

_Plea_

_""Come on," she said coolly. "Let's get home.""_

Asuka continued her downward glance. "I wonder if she knows just how much she's  _hurting_  you."

R: "I think a part of her does."

K: "That part would be fighting against the  _other_  part of you. The obstinate part."

S: "And all the while, I'm trying to do what's best for  _everyone_."

A: "...As you would be doing, Shinji. Even though different universes like this, you're more or less the same."

K: "Same with everyone. Of course, so far, the iterations of us we have seen or otherwise heard about have had similar upbringings. Between the Laserdisc, Theatrical and Wolk iterations of  _us_ , our pasts are the same as they were  _here_."

R: "Unless otherwise stated."

Asuka thought back. "You can see these, right Kaworu?"

K: "With effort. Travelling the tree of time takes power. It becomes trivial with an S2, but even  _then_  there are limits to where you can go."

A: "...Maybe you could find  _this_?"

He thought. "Maybe."

 

_Cycles_

_""And it seems they left us a few little presents..." he concluded, laying it carefully to a second heap."_

R: "Unfortunate. But predators have to eat too. It's a shame it inconveniences  _you_."

S: "Might want to give the hens a bit more of a defence, then."

A: "At least that rooster went. Give us a bit more of a sleep in."

K: "The rooster might have been inconvenient for your sleep schedule, but it allowed you to replenish and build a stock of chicken."

A: "I'm sure it  _wouldn't_  be a hassle to go out and find more chickens, if we had to. There's always that farm."

R: "Of course, it would be more convenient to keep a viable stock on hand. You  _could_  do that with a rooster, at least up to a point before inbreeding would become a problem."

S: "And hey, it was probably a while since we even  _had_  chicken. That would've been a nice change."

A: "I mean,  _I_  might give pause to eating something that died like that. Then again, this is the apocalypse."

K: "You  _have_  eaten something that died like that.  _At your hands_." Flat.

A: "It was in Unit-02, it doesn't count." Flippant.

 

_Ultrasound_

_""Can we go home now?" she asked softly. "I'm... I'm a bit hungry...""_

Asuka gave a few short nods, approving. "If  _anything_  could get through her skull, it would've been  _that_."

Shinji too was somewhat taken aback, giving a small smile. "It certainly got through  _my_  skull."

R: "It would certainly be a sight to behold, for two parents to be."

K: "Though depending on your mental state, it might exacerbate things. We know your Laserdisc self never desired something like this."

R: "The hormones would do a lot to convince someone."

A: "Especially with  _her_ , however, her body would've been fighting with her  _mind_."

S: "I think you've accepted it. At least more so than earlier."

A: "Well, I'm not trying to  _kill_  it, at least." She gave a sigh. "It's kinda a shame this is a book. Maybe if it was a show or a movie."

K: " _If_  it was, and you saw actual moving footage of this child of  _yours_ , what would your reaction have been?"

A: "Probably a breakdown, let's be honest."

 

_Week 14-15_

"-who knows how much longer it would have been that way..."

R: "Interesting thoughts, are they not?"

S: "I think I came to the same conclusion  _I_  did."

R: "It would make sense motherly instincts could kick in at that time. You have  _evidence_  of a child growing. And that's all the mind needs."

A: "She had evidence  _before_. Though I think the ultrasound was the  _last_  bit of evidence that broke through her walls. Always with the walls."

K: "Apocalypse doesn't do much in helping tear down emotional walls. Even with your relationship, it took noticeably longer to establish, and at least  _now_  they're  _still_  more distant than you two  _are_."

R: " _After_  they get sent back is a different story. I'd say your future past iterations are even  _more_  reliant on one another for support and love."

A: "Well  _that's_  an accomplishment." She dripped sarcasm. "Course, they  _have_  gone through quite a bit. I'm sure getting thrust back in time and..."

She grew quiet.

Everyone knew why.

 

_Cycles_

_"They stayed like that, not saying a word, until the silence was broken by the chirping of the three newborns."_

R: "And so life continues." A small smile.

K: "An interesting urge you had."

A: "One I could understand. Those hormones probably did most of the talking." Her face grew a bit more serious. "If there's  _something_  this Asuka has similar to me, it's that phobia of those damned dolls."

K: "You two shared the same life until that kiss. It makes sense she would have that phobia."

S: "But what I mused about still holds true. A doll cannot replace someone."

A: "I get that  _now_ , even if I  _still_  despise those things."

R: "Which I would think was understandable. We all have those kind of phobias. The end of the world won't change that."

K: "Might even  _add_  fears."

 

_Your Name_

" _" 'Aki Soryu' is much better...""_

Maybe it was because she had a name to put to this growing child, either way, Asuka froze for a bit.

S: "Asuka?"

Before a small smile became apparent. "...Aki."

R: "Do you like the name?"

Asuka gave a short nod. "Yeah. Christ, now I'm thinking about that kind of stuff even  _more_."

S: "You know Misato's opinion on the matter."

A: "Yeah, I know. I can wait a bit."

K: "I don't know if it would be wise to name a child  _you_  have after the child in this story. Invariably, they would be different."

Asuka thought. "Fair point. That's the same reasoning we had in the book for  _not_  naming them after someone we knew. But it  _is_  a nice name."

R: "Plus, we have other names we could use." Thinking. "I wonder if Hiro and Zero Two would be averse to using names from  _their_  world."

A: "I am  _not_  naming my child  _Werner_." 

 

_Kick_

" _Because that moment, they were both laughing together openly for the first time in several weeks."_

The group too were laughing. "It's good we can still play around like that, Shinji."

S: "Considering how things appeared to be. Who knows, maybe the child born to two completely broken pilots would somehow end up completely innocent and pure."

A: "Trust me, I would do  _anything_  in my power to ensure they had a  _better_  life than  _both_  of us."

K: "That's generally what one would  _want_  to aim for as a parent."

R: "And it seems you've convinced yourself a bit more you actually  _do_  want Aki."

A huff. "At least  _most_  of me. There's still that stubborn side."

R: "Noticeably waned. The instinct of the mother is strong."

 

_Repopulate_

_"She sighed, closing her eyes. "Let's think about that when the time comes, okay?""_ Kaworu breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that went from awkward to fine to awkward."

A: "Pfft, it would've been a discussion we  _would've_  had, I imagine."

R: "Are foot massages really that nice?"

A: "Oh yeah, has Kaworu never offered one?"

She gave a glance to the fish. "No."

Asuka gave the fish a more judging stare (and secretly delighting in his squirming), before locking back on to Rei. "Lemme tell you Rei,  _almost_  as good as sex."

R: "Almost? Why not just have the sex?"

A: "What if you don't  _feel_  like it?"

Rei tilted her head almost quizzically. "You know I'm part Lilith, right?"

A: "Hm. Good point.  _Anyway_ , I think Aki  _will_  be a girl."

K: "Woman's intuition?"

A: "Misato proved it's an actual thing, otherwise Sahaquiel would've fucked us in an  _un_ pleasant way."

S: "Still, we had a point. There's no way just  _us_  could repopulate the Earth. Werner was...  _eehhh_ , but he knew humanity would  _need_  a sizeable population to... well,  _repopulate_."

K: "Werner had the advantage of being a Gendo tier strategist, however. It was obvious he had spend  _decades_  working to overthrow APE and VIRM. You two, well you were thrust back into a destroyed world, the  _only_  people in said world."

R: "Humanity, in this case, might have a couple generations. Not getting into  _that_  kind of business."

A: "Considering we  _are_  humanity at this point."

 

_Cliché_

_""So would you stop with this stupid, sappy stuff and give me the red dungarees now?""_

A: "Ah, but the stupid sappy stuff is such a guilty pleasure of mine!"

S: "Plus, I know my other is right when it comes to your beauty."

A light bop on his head. "Pervert."

Her tsun couldn't hide the creeping blush, however.

R: "I would think it good it was a false alarm. Odds are there would've been no resources to tend to a pre-term child."

K: "I don't think that would be covered in a book, at least the ones  _you_  would've obtained."

A: "I doubt we got  _any_  books on this  _whole_  matter. It would've completely not crossed our minds at the time, and I don't know if we made the day trip to Kofu again."

S: "We might've, a few times. There would only be so much you could get in ruins of Tokyo-3."

K: "And more knowledge is always a good thing."

 

_Week 38-39_

_"We will live through this as well. All three of us."_

S: "Now you know why I don't keep a diary."

A: "And why  _I_  don't as well." Poking her tongue.

K: "I'm sure what you wrote would help quell him."

A: "I mean, you'd probably be a bit mad I looked through your diary."

S: "A bit, but I would've gotten you back."

Asuka barked out a laugh. "I taught you well!"

R: "Humanity was able to propagate for the longest time without nurses and doctors presiding over births. I'm sure you'll be fine."

A: "Wasn't the infant  _and_  mother mortality rate absurd though?"

Rei thought. And frowned. "Oh well, I tried."

 

_Storm_

_"A slight grin played around her lips once more. "Just be a little easy on me, okay?""_

A: "'Stormborn' is a pretty neat title, admittedly. I think I heard Maya describe a character in her books as that."

S: "Would've been a pretty big inconvenience, if she decided to show up  _then_."

R: "It's only a matter of time at this point."

Meanwhile Kaworu had been eying the next section.  _'It's literally the next section, Rei.'_

_'Hm. Do you think you'll be able to read it?'_

_'I'll pass it to you when it begins.'_ "I feel that discussion you had with Aki soothed your soul slightly."

A: "I feel it would've. It only took until  _right before she was born_  for me to come to terms with it _._ "

R: "But you did come to terms with it. It may have taken longer than  _you_  would've, but she did it."

A: "Aki might have a chance, then."

 

_Fence_

Whatever discussion could've been had on how it's just like Asuka to be physically working in her state was quickly quashed.  _""It's time," she stated whispering."_

A quiet gasp from  _their_  Asuka, as Kaworu passed the book from himself to Rei, continuing unabated.

 

_""I'll be right back," he promised once more and ran as fast as his feet carried him out of the room and down to the basement."_

A: "I  _definitely_  wouldn't have liked that, but then again you're the  _only_  one who could've turned on the generators at this point."

R: "While your concerns may have been valid, a hospital  _still_  would've been a better place compared to the home. If only just for the equipment."

K: "Not that Asuka would really care too much at this point."

A: "Well, extra safety is always good. But yeah, the  _excruciating pain_  would kinda be overriding many of my thoughts."

S: "Rei kinda implied you  _worked through the first contractions_."

A: "I can  _take_  excruciating pain. Plus, you really expect  _this_  Asuka to be open about that kind of stuff?"

S: "I mean, at  _this_  point I would've  _hoped_."

 

_Contraction_

_"But as she looked in his concerned eyes, she shook her head with a weak smile. "I have everything here to be comfortable.""_

A: "I would think, after  _everything_  we'd been through,  _childbirth_  would be child's play."

K: "And even with that pain, you'd rather Shinji simply stay by your side."

R: "In their world, that would probably be the best option."

S: "Not like there's any midwives or nurses to help."

A: "Though it's good to see, even  _in_  extreme pain I can  _still_  be sarcastic." Such sarcasm even made her  _laugh,_ despite the happenings.

 

_New_

The quite vivid descriptions were continued to be narrated by an unfazed Rei, the three others listening on, completely hooked.  _"But then, she weakly smiled... ...as a loud crying filled the room."_

A few tears escaped Asuka, as she held Shinji's hand in a death grip. "Torn to shreds by the MP-Evangelion and she  _still_ thinks she's gonna die from the pain."

Shinji had a soft smile on him. "We know you didn't die here."

 

Rei continued.  _"Her smile never left her face."_

K: "You still would've found that concerning, at the time."

Shinji huffed. "Maybe. I know she's strong, though."

A: "No way I'd let death take me after all  _that_. I'll be fine."

R: "It would still be a resource intensive affair. I would think it normal the mother pass out."

S: "And she really  _was_  a girl. Aki."

Asuka continued smiling. "Told ya about woman's intuition!"

 

_Aki_

Rei couldn't help but smile.  _""Hello, my little Aki," she said, her voice cracking under the overwhelming feelings. "Welcome to our world...""_ Book down.

Asuka meanwhile was still wiping a few stray tears from her, emotion clearly getting to her. "Told you I'd be fine."

K: "It's quite beautiful, the miracle of life. I thought it a fascinating concept."

A: "Not just because it involves sex, I assume."

Kaworu chuckled. "As an Adamite. Even the  _concept_  of reproduction was foreign to me, then again what point is reproduction if  _you_  will live indefinitely?"

S: "That's exactly what befell the people of Franxx."

 

The smile never left Asuka's face. "So... what do they do now?"

"Raise Aki." Spoke Rei. "The best you can, given the circumstances."

"Even  _in_  an apocalypse, as long as we're  _there_  we're  _already_  doing a better job than  _my_  dad."

"I'm sure you would keep that in both your minds, raising Aki." Mused Kaworu. "Give her a life you two did not have."

Another pause, a warm one as everyone thought. Asuka still holding Shinji's hand, and glancing to him.

"You know what Misato says." Spoke Shinji, smiling.

Much to her amusement. "Should we continue reading?"

"You don't want a break?"

Shaking her head. "Oddly enough, I feel... good? I don't really know. But..."

"Maybe hearing all this helped put your mind at ease."

"...Maybe." A smile, as she replied to Rei, shifting herself slightly closer to Shinji. "I'll be fine. No breakdowns yet."

Rei kept a pokerface on, as her eyes fell on the next chapter title. ' _Key word yet.'_

* * *

 

 

## 3\. Third

 

"Jeez, was their relationship  _really_  that bad?"

"Yes, Zero Two." Maya flatly spoke. "Doesn't help he used Rei as  _blackmail_."

"Don't worry, it gets worse."

"At the very least," Began Hiro, "So far things aren't looking  _so_  bad. He's deployed against the enemy, surely he'll win."

"Consider he had never even  _seen_  an Evangelion before he was dragged to Tokyo-3."

"At least this world has  _some things_  similar to our own. The Evangelion being the  _only_  thing able to stop these enemies being one of them."

Ritsuko barked a laugh, as she went to the Laserdisc player to flip the disc. "With how many times we've been on the back foot with these Angels, you wouldn't think that. Shall we continue?"

And so they did.

"So how long does this go for anyway?"

"Assuming it takes us 30 minutes to watch one episode, in addition to the movie, I predict it will take us a total of 15 hours."

Zero Two frowned. "That seems  _longer_  than our show."

* * *

 

 


	4. 2ch 4

* * *

And so they continued reading...

 

# 1\. The Second Try

 

**Character Key:**

Shinji (S) Asuka (A) 

Rei (R) Kaworu (K)

 

 

1.7: “Chapter 7. The 15th.”

 

Everyone at the table grimaced.

 

 

_Years in a Night_

_“"My last assignment," he muttered, as he stared at the document in his hand. A wide smirk spread on his face. "Just as predicted.””_

Asuka gave a frown. “If  _this_  goes the same way.”

K: “We know, in all likelihood, it will. Events have proceeded according to the Laserdisc scenario.”

R: “At least Misato was able to accept what was claimed."

A: "Well, I'm sure we would've made it quite obvious to her, especially with how  _I_  reacted."

K: "By the sounds of it, Shinji  _also_  helped. Not that it helped Asuka, at the moment."

S: "You would've come around, eh Asuka?"

A: "Eventually. Considering the metric ton of baggage I carried back." Rolling her eyes. "I could've driven that Alpine.”

 

_Confinement_

_"Then, darkness surrounded her."_

K: "This happened in the Laserdiscs as well. Only  _this_  time around, Misato will have additional worries."

A: "Involving  _us_ , I would think." Sighing. "Still with the dolls."

Rei reread the passage. "I think this doll holds more significance than just being a phobia trigger."

Eyes went wide as Asuka considered this thought. "Could it be... Aki's? I wouldn't think to give her a  _doll_ , of all things."

R: "She wouldn't have your phobia. And if it gave them comfort."

Asuka thought further, quelling this fear of hers. "You have a point." Before she changed the subject. "I would've expected Hikari to prod me about Shinji."

S: "Even though we can't really be  _that_  open about our relationship, at least in  _that_  world."

A: "Even though we  _were_  that open in our world."

R: "I did not expect you to be  _that_  bold at that time."

S: "I don't think we cared too much at that point.”

 

_4th Children_

_""As far as we know, the only EVAs that are being built are the series they want to use against us. I don't think they'll give one of those to him and have it under my father's control.""_

Kaworu grimaced. "I would say this doesn't bode well for him for  _later_. When SEELE enact their plan."

A: "We don't even know  _if_  they'll enact their plan this time around."

R: "They did in  _our_  world. Let alone the Laserdisc world. I think it is safe to say they would."

S: "Very much like Toji, though. You may call him a stooge, Asuka, but he does stick to his word."

A: "I can concede I like  _that_  aspect of him." Grumbling. " _Other aspects_ , though."

R: "Shinji's word would hold true, however. The more people know, the less secure the information is."

S: "Of course, Hikari should've  _tried_  keeping it a secret."

Asuka snorted. "You really expect a teenage girl to keep a secret like that? Even  _if_  they were Hikari!"

 

_I'm Probably Gone_

_"Misato whimpered slightly, hearing Ryoji's last words to her once more, but Shinji's lips turned into a weak smile when the tape stopped. "He didn't ask to water his melons...""_

Asuka slightly perked up when Rei finished her narration. "So... he might  _not_  be dead?"

R: "It's all we could hope for, at this stage."

K: "This  _was_  how it happened in the Laserdiscs, however."

A: "Still. It would be nice if he  _didn't_  die this time around."

S: "At least Misato understood we  _tried_  to help him."

A: "Not that it  _did_." A disappointed sigh. "Even  _with_  us looping we're  _still_  way in over our head."

K: "We know your Laserdisc selves did not have the same level of understanding of SEELE and Instrumentality as  _you_ , even by the time of Instrumentality. It's likely you two  _still_  do not have that understanding."

S: "Well, it makes sense. It's not like we had  _you two_  to help us."

Nodding. "Indeed. And I expect, if this follows the Laserdisc scenario, that I arrive after Armisael."

R: "...Which will most likely mean I will be on my 3rd."

A: "Not if  _we_  have anything to say about it."

She shook her head. "Even  _here_  I... died to Armisael. Why would this be any different?"

A heavy silence descended on the group.

Rei decided to continue reading.

 

_Ring Tone Jingle My Swan Song_

_"On the other side, across the station, Rei Ayanami returned her attention to her literature._ Hmm. Like  _this_  world, I suspect something."

A: "At the very least, you didn't find out by  _realising we fucked in a supply closet_." She was  _still_  embarrassed about that, ever since Rei told her.

K: "Shinji has a point.  _If_  Kaji was still alive at this point, he would want to lay low. This would mean not getting into contact with  _anyone_  he knew."

S: "For our own safety. Plus, he knows how to handle this kind of stuff."

A: "Maybe  _here_ , but we  _know_  he died in the Laserdiscs. Hell, even in the  _Theatrical_  he might've died."

R: "We do not know for sure. Then again, we know  _nothing_  about the Theatrical."

Shinji considered something. "Rei? What are the chances you'll tell my father about us?"

Her eyes drifted to the table as she thought. "It all depends if what you have done for me was enough."

 

_Mach's gut_

_"But to come to terms with her was one thing. Compared to what's awaiting us soon, it was nothing..."_  Rei gave a wince.

A: "...I'd  _say_  dealing with Arael would've been better than dealing with my step-mum. But..."

S: "You never had to deal with Arael."

R: "...Only in the Laserdiscs. And... in this as well."

A: "You know full well I would've taken that burden if it meant  _you two_  didn't have to."

Rei gave a sad huff. "And I would do it again if it meant  _you_  didn't have to."

Asuka sighed. "It's only a matter of time. Isn't it?"

R: "...I would think so."

Kaworu offered his hand. "And in all likelihood, it  _will_  be you bearing Arael."

Asuka glanced to the Nephilim, then towards Shinji. "I handled it once before. I can handle it again."

Her calling it 'handling' was probably a bit  _too_  generous towards Laserdisc Asuka.

 

_Spare_

_""Okay, we got all we needed," said the voice of the doctor eventually, carrying a trace of disappointment along with it. "You can come out again.""_

Asuka huffed. "Sounds like mama isn't too happy with Toji."

R: "As would be expected. She holds  _no_  relationship with him. I don't even think she  _knows_  he exists, even  _now_."

A: "I recall mentioning him in passing, though it would've been in terms of  _stooge_."

S: "I'm sure  _that_  would colour her views on him." He was flat.

A: "Still, should've expected  _this_  happen as it did. I have a lot of shit on my mind right now."

K: "Ritsuko did state it was an  _improvement_  over your post Zeruel tests."

A: "Still below average. And with how spiteful I would  _think_  she could be, I'd probably take it a bit personally."

S: "She was just as damaged as  _we_  were, wasn't she?"

A: "And that's one of the reasons why I forgave her. Once Rei convinced me, of course."

R: " _This_  Ritsuko would not have had that luxury. The commander would still have her firmly under his thumb."

A: "Among  _other_  things." She muttered under her breath.

 

_Bath_

_""Bathing in the same water baka Shinji is using?" she asked with a smile she knew he wouldn't be able to resist. "Yeah, I think I'd like to do that.""_

K: "At least this time around, Shinji was able to fish you out of that spiral."

A: "Heh. I feel that went from serious to comedic back to serious."

R: "That would be you trying to bring levity to what happened. And what  _will_  happen."

A: "Obviously  _that_  worked." Continued thinking. "Toji had  _better_ sync rates? What Ritsuko said didn't imply that. Though... considering what I'm going through."

S: "Something like that  _would_  hurt the sync rate. But it's not like you can  _stop_  thinking like that."

Nodding. "Even  _here_ , I struggle with that sometimes."

K: "You have Shinji and us others that can help you, at the very least."

A: "Yeah. And even in the  _book_ , I have Shinji." A smile towards him. "Lets hope he's enough to keep me grounded."

 

_Lifeline_

_"Slowly though, she nodded. "I'll see what I can do.""_  Nodding. "At least she will  _try_  implementing that for you."

K: "Remember this is 'NERV' secure."

S: "So my father's gonna know about it." Grumbling. "It's  _something_ , at least."

A: "Still. I have a point. I'm gonna have to face this like last time, or... things might get worse."

K: "Arael will not use the same fears against you, as last time." A long look at Rei. "We know well she uses  _any_  fear it can find against you."

Asuka realised. "...Aki."

Nodding. "Arael was our cross to bear. But now, you're gonna carry that weight."

To a sigh. "Again." She went for Shinji's hand.

 

_Alarm_

Rei had visibly struggled reading this specific passage.  _""Maybe," Misato admitted, "but let's hope her problems will be over if she won't.""_

K: "Would you like  _me_  to read this, Rei?"

She immediately thrusted the book towards him. "Yes please."

Asuka, too, was getting anxious. "Even knowing what happens, it  _still_  fucks with you."

S: "Reading it would've been worse, especially for Rei."

She gave a commiserative look to her. "Are you alright, Rei?"

A singular nod. "I'm... I'm fine. But... Are you  _sure_  you want to read it, Kaworu? You-"

K: "If it causes you less pain."

Rei stopped in her tracks, she simply looked on at him.

He offered a hand, and she took it.

And so he continued reading.

 

_Rend_

There wasn't much discussion, justifiably so, as everyone listened on to Kaworu's narration, occasionally interrupted by himself to allow himself a moment of composure.  _""Why... Why did you leave me alone?""_

Asuka gripped Shinji's hand tighter. "It... it wouldn't have been like last time."

R: "You have  _new_  fears. Ones Arael would've... taken advantage of."

S: "Why does it have to be you, Asuka?"

A: "Well. It's either me or you, at this point."

K: "And you would  _not_  let Shinji experience that. Not now."

A: "No." Quiet. "Not now."

 

_Communication_

The next portion especially troubled Kaworu, but he powered on. Alongside everyone else gathered.  _"Misato ignored the uproar around her, keeping her eyes fixed to the screen. 'Here's your chance. You better use it well."_

R: "...You can  _say_  it's not real. But... that doesn't help the pain."

A: "Of course it wouldn't. I could  _never_  truly know what pain you two had to go through with this."

S: "...I think this is even  _worse_  than what happened in the Laserdiscs. Hearing such vivid description of what happened."

Thousand yard eyes stared at Shinji, and he became quiet.

Kaworu continued reading.

And visibly relaxed as the next part was nowhere near as troubling.

 

_Reunion_

_"Suddenly feeling a hand on her shoulder, she startled turned her head. A red-haired woman was smiling down to her, nodding approvingly. Before she, too, disappeared like everything around her as the 15th Angel was speared by the Lance of Longinus."_

A: "...Mama."

Rei gave a sad smile. "Shinji got through to you."

K: "And it helped. Would you say this went better than us, Rei?"

Rei did not have to think hard about this. "Yes. You managed to come out of this with your psyche intact."

S: "So this is an  _improvement_?"

Nodding. "I would say even over  _our_  world."

Asuka huffed, darkly amused at this prospect. "It's... it's over now, at least." A look towards Rei and Kaworu. "Will you two be alright?"

The Nephilim gave one another significant looks. "We'll survive."

 

_Comfort_

_""Come," he said, slowly getting on his feet again, "Let's get home. Maybe we'll both be ready then...""_

R: "Even then."

K: "It's what Arael would've done. And something as big as Aki, it would've been like a beacon."

A: " _Especially_  with their situation. They can't even really  _acknowledge_  her openly, let alone  _grieve_  for her."

K: "At the very least, you have Shinji. It would've been so many times worse if you did not have one another for support."

S: "...I kinda have a point. It's difficult to offload feelings like that if  _both_  of you have those feelings."

Asuka gave him a warm smile. "Not entirely foreign to us, Shinji. But we manage. Though I wonder if Misato will be able to offer  _something_."

R: "She does not seem  _as_  troubled by Kaji as she was. Though I think your words would've helped soothe her."

A: "...Hopefully we don't grow cold like we did in the Laserdiscs, then."

S: "I'm sure that would've been something we  _would_  prevent."

 

_Happy Song_

_"However, Asuka just smiled brightly. "A happy song.""_

Asuka had an approving, if small smile, relieved that her other finally opened up with Misato. "That's good."

K: "Misato may not be a mother. But she is still  _like_  a mother to  _all_  of us."

R: "In a way, she  _would_  understand your feelings."

S: "Sometimes... you  _need_  a parental figure like that. Someone to provide  _some_  kind of guidance."

A: "As the narration said. Though I'm not sure we should  _completely_  follow Misato's example."

R: "We don't already?"

Chuckles in the crowd, but Asuka grew somewhat more serious. "Still. I can see Misato doing this for us. Hell, she  _has_  done this for us."

K: "Considering  _all_  of us lacked a significant parental figure in our lives." A huff, as he gave a content look towards Shinji and Asuka. "Until recently, at least."

 

_Doll_

_""In a way... yes..." the redhead answered mumbling, not leaving her eyes from the toy. "The only one of its kind.""_

A: "That  _must_  be a doll Aki had!"

S: "Hikari wouldn't know the significance of the doll, however. Unless you  _told_  her."

Asuka barked out a laugh. "How do you think she'll react to you and me  _having a child_?"

Shinji thought.

 

And badly suppressed a laugh. "Oh she wouldn't be too pleased about that."

R: "Maybe  _our_  Hikari wouldn't  _entirely_  bat an eye. Wolk's rendition of her, however."

K: "Considering her and Toji are  _still_  orbiting around one another, in the book."

R: "Still. Maybe having such an item would help comfort you, Asuka."

A: "Maybe. I would hope."

 

_"Secure"_

Rei rolled her eyes.  _""Whatever the meaning of this is, if they are trying to interfere with our plans, we will interfere with theirs."_ Of  _course_  they'd know."

K: "As I said, NERV's idea of secure isn't  _actually_  secure."

S: "With how hastily Misato seemed to do it, I wouldn't be surprised."

Asuka groaned. "So now he knows. Fuyutsuki can't pin a reason to it."

S: "I wouldn't put it past  _him_  to determine we were time travellers. Insane that would sound."

A: "Even though it's true."

K: "Either way, he will keep an eye on you."

A: "He was keeping an eye on us  _before_. Though we probably wouldn't  _know_  we had increased surveillance on us, unless we scanned for bugs every night like Kensuke does."

K: "That was one of the first things I taught myself as a Nephilim. I don't know about you, but I like a bit of privacy."

S: "Trust us, we do too. Though we can't fry any bugs we get."

R: "Good thing we live right next door then." A cheeky smile.

 

_Ghosting_

_""As a ghost, that shouldn't be much of a problem.""_ The book was placed down.

Asuka had visible relief painted on her. "Thank God."

K: "Smart. If everyone thinks he's dead, then that'll allow him more options when it comes to espionage."

S: "Shame it also means  _we_  think he's dead."

A: " _We_  know he's not dead. Shame  _they_  don't know that."

R: "I find it incredibly lucky this hired gun did not even  _check_  if he had killed him or not."

K: "Kaji has a point. It's all backroom deals and seventh hand hirings. Makes a nigh untraceable trail." A chuckle. "Of course, the problem you get with that, is sometimes you get flaws like this."

Rei recalled. "The theatre."

K: "That was actually fairly close to SEELE. Otherwise they would not have had the ammunition required."

S: "They still failed though."

K: "Found out, more like. By our resident ghost, no less."

 

"Either way,  _this_  chapter." Began Asuka. "This  _gottverdammt_  chapter."

"It could have been  _much_  worse, Asuka." Mediated Rei.

"It  _has_  been much worse." Thought Kaworu. "In fact, I'd say Wolk's scenario ended up better than the Laserdiscs, and even  _us_."

"That was something the Theatrical  _didn't_  have, was it?"

"Then again, the Theatrical decided to skip  _decades_  after Third Impact." Grumbled Asuka to Shinji's query. "I don't even think  _God_  knows what happened in between the second and third movies."

"Anno probably didn't know as well." Snarked Kaworu. "Speaking of Third Impact, the next chapter should be set in the aftermath. And will most likely focus on raising Aki Ikari-Soryu."

Asuka gave a light smile. "Hopefully it's much less traumatising than  _this_  chapter."

And so Kaworu continued reading.

~~~~

 

1.8: “Chapter 8. raise.”

 

"The chapter about us raising Aki is named 'raise'." Mused Shinji. "Go figure."

 

 

_Hello World_

_""This is Aki Ikari!""_

R: "Way to make  _that_  seem perverse, Asuka." Flat.

A: "I  _would_  say something like that, you realise. Course, it's only cause  _Shinji_  here would probably do the same as his book counterpart did."

A blush on his face. "Not that  _you_  would mind, Asuka."

Poking her tongue at the table turning. "At the very least, we  _seem_  to be doing alright with Aki."

K: "Better than your folks?"

Shinji huffed. "Credit where credit's due. Our folks  _did_  stick around until we were four."

A: "Now we just need to hope  _we_  stuck around to beat that milestone."

Silence as they were reminded of the inevitable future.

R: "But we can always enjoy what  _was_."

A: "That's what I plan on doing. I don't  _want_  to think about that."

 

_Pull_

_""Okay then. Get yourself ready, I'll be with you in a moment."_  A practical compromise, I would think."

A: "I mean, I  _like_  my hair, but I would cut it for that reason."

R: "Short hair is good, for that reason."

S: "Of course, you may have a bit of bias, Rei."

Rei responded with a playful smirk. "And its good to see you continued my philosophising ways."

K: "Controlling light and fire is one of the most major advances the Lillim could have made. I find it understandable if you found the  _lack_  of such lights uncomfortable."

A: "Well, the lack of such lighting would serve as a constant reminder of Instrumentality, wouldn't it?"

S: "And how there's  _no one_  else around."

R: "But you two still create artificial light. To keep the darkness away. You still leave that mark on the world. And you  _have_."

K: "Aki  _is_  that mark on the world. Despite everything that had happened in that world and between you two."

Shinji thought. "But that was all for naught, wasn't it?"

Silence.

A: "You're not really doing a good job at  _not_  thinking about that."

 

_Parenthood_

Kaworu and Rei were chuckling at the comedy of errors that was Shinji and Asuka raising this child.  _"Sighing, Asuka began to unbutton the jumper once more. "Remind me, how long till we can try potty training?""_

R: "It'll be quite a while yet."

S: "I wonder if we  _expected_  this when we started raising her."

A: "We probably had an  _idea_ , but my thinking is that it's always _several times harder_  than what you expect."

K: "Even  _that_  would be a hedged bet." A thought. "Is short hair common of mothers?"

A: " _My_  mama had long hair, at least until before Unit-02 had its way with her. Actually, listening to this, I'm surprised  _she_  didn't cut her hair. Mama  _did_  say I was a bit painful as an infant."

S: "That's probably where Aki got it from then." Flat. "My mum still has that short hair, but I think that's because that's just how she wore it."

R: "Considering we could see  _flashbacks_  of her before you were born, Shinji. With short hair."

K: "So it's something a mother with long hair  _might_  consider?"

A: "If their child was a bit grippy, I can see  _why_  they might. Like with Aki."

S: "Course, that's not the  _only_  issue raising a child would bring."

A: "Of  _course_  it isn't! You'd be naive to think that!"

R: "It would be completely worth it."

A: "Oh yeah, totally."

 

_Stress_

_"Shinji gave her a short kiss before he continued whispering, "Get some rest. I'll take care of her for the rest of today.""_

A: "Speaking of."

R: "Practically  _every_  mother goes though that. It's to be expected."

K: "Though at least you have Shinji to share the burden."

S: "As I would. I wouldn't just abandon Asuka like that."

A: "That's because you're honourable and you love me.  _Others_  might not be so keen on sticking around to 'take responsibility'."

S: "Sure, they could leave. And be shamed forever."

R: "I feel we've had this conversation before." She mused. "It's natural for a mother to feel this kind of worry for their child, after all."

 

_Marine_

Kaworu found himself chuckling alongside the others.  _""Well then, if you're that hungry, we better get going," she mumbled to her child, picking Aki up while rising. "Papa has dinner ready after all.""_

A: "A little Michelangelo, ain't she, Shinji?"

Shinji had a warm smile on him. "She inherited that sort of creativity from us both, didn't she?"

R: "Such activity would help encourage creativity. It would also help with the bond between child and parent."

K: "Are eating the crayons a part of that bonding?"

Rei huffed. "In a way, it would. She seems to be developing a lot, actually."

K: "I wouldn't have expected a day by day coverage of raising Aki. For the sake of brevity, Wolk would've compressed it down to the major milestones."

S: "And that would  _still_  be more detail if this was a show."

A: "Oh there was a  _ton_  of shit the Laserdiscs missed out of. I wouldn't be surprised."

R: "Literature is good like that. It's easier to express yourself in writing."

K: "You lose a majority of the visualisation media like the Laserdiscs provide, however."

S: "That's what imagination is for."

Kaworu gave him a flat look.

S: "Oh. Sorry." Bashfully glancing down at the table.

K: "No biggie."  _'I think I've been improving, in that regard.'_

_'Well, there was that Kyubey carving.'_ Kaworu could sense her amusement.  _'Maybe I should get you some crayons to play with.'_

 

_Nah!_

Kaworu could sense the glow of everyone around him, as he narrated.  _"Another "first" gone... Okay, so maybe there was a certain twinge after all... But just a really, really small one. Really."_

R: "Quite a significance first."

S: "It's kinda odd, seeing what is essentially  _our child_  grow up like that."

A: "Out of all the odd things in this book, you focus on that." She gave a chuckle. "Fair enough, it  _is_  kinda odd."

S: "But it's kinda a nice change as well. Instead of fighting against Angels or SEELE or trying  _not_  to ruin relationships, it's just us raising a child."

K: "Compared to all of the above, it  _does_  sound like a nice change."

R: "It would continue to be a challenge, however. Maybe even more so than what you had done before."

A: "Then again, we literally faced the  _end of the world_ and came out  _somewhat_  fine. Surely raising a child would be  _easier_."

R: "In that regard, it would be. The  _real_  challenge comes from if the child is hurt. They say there's hardly a greater sadness than the parent grieving for a child."

S: "...Which is something  _we_  had to face."

A solemn nod.

 

_Crawl_

_"A sigh came from behind her. "And I missed it again.""_

The laughter returned. "Almost a year, eh?"

K: "Time flies fast."

R: "Plenty of milestones to go. Maybe someday you'll end up catching some."

Asuka poked out her tongue. "Wonder what kind of mischief she'll get up to."

S: "Considering what  _you_  can get up to. That kind of mischief is why I missed that milestone!"

A: "Well I  _already_  planned on some future mischief for Aki, only makes sense I do the same for you, Shin-chan!"

 

_Wawa_

_"She had never envied her daughter's ignorance so much."_

A: "Yeah I  _would_  find that a bit sick, our daughter playing in  _humanity_."

K: "Youthful innocence."

S: "Though it  _is_  cute she used  _you_  as a word for  _red_."

R: "Once again, an example on how jumpy a mother could be."

A: "You can kinda understand, at least in a world like  _that_  one. We don't even know what dangers  _we_  could face, let alone our  _child_."

S: "Still, you should let her have  _some_  fun. As long as she's supervised, we  _should_  be able to protect her."

 

_Harsh Reality_

Kaworu was noticeably quiet.  _"Never before had she felt so powerless. Never before had she felt such fear. And whatever it took, she would make sure that she'd never feel this way again."_

Asuka was confronted with some difficult feelings. "...I knew there'd be dangers."

R: "Interesting. It would make sense animals begin to take back the world. The mother is jumpy for a reason."

S: "At the very least, nothing  _bad_  happened to her."

His words didn't soothe Asuka too much. "...Is it weird I feel this...  _fear_?"

R: "I wouldn't say so. It is  _your_  child, after all."

K: "And there would be many dangers, as you suggested. The creatures of Lilith no longer have humanity holding them back."

R: "They don't even have  _Lilith_  anymore. Maybe  _that_ is why the animals show this behaviour."

K: "Akin to me without Adam?"

Rei gave a nod.

As Asuka remained quiet, contemplative, Shinji went for her hand. Providing at least a  _bit_  of comfort, even if he couldn't think of many words.

She appreciated it, nonetheless.

 

_He'p_

_"She would have been a fool not to accept it."_ And once again, the pendulum swung back to enjoyment. "I would imagine she'd see something like that  _as_  a kind of play."

A: "Two years old might be a  _bit_  young to provide significant help."

S: "We'd probably need it at this point regardless. Plus, Aki has fun. What's not to like?"

A: "Would a two year old enjoy physical exertion?"

R: "She most likely exerts herself daily anyway. This would be all a part of her fun. I'd say she was being quite cooperative with you actually."

K: "There would certainly be days where she  _wasn't_."

R: "Of course, she's a toddler."

 

_Quake_

Kaworu chuckled.  _"The trembling had long ended already. And so had another night full of desire and passion..."_

Asuka meanwhile rolled her eyes. "Oh gee, thanks Mother Nature." Sardonic.

S: "Yet another consequence of having a child, I suppose."

R: "Of course, I wouldn't think you two were in any rush to have  _another_  child."

A: "I mean, I would  _probably_  be a bit more careful after Aki was born. But then again, in the  _few_  nights we would've gotten to ourselves. Who knows if I could hold myself back."

S: " _I_  do. You wouldn't."

Asuka had a cheeky look. "In  _that_  case, it might as well be  _luck_  we didn't her a brother or sister."

K: "I doubt she would've minded. Another person to play with."

 

_Dornröschen_

_""Okay," she whispered huskily, glancing quickly over to the still unaware child. "But not here...""_

There was a warmth present with the group. "It's kinda nice to hear all this, actually."

R: "You can picture yourself doing this?"

Asuka gave a nervous nod. "I mean, it  _is_  me doing this. In a way."

S: "It does help picturing it. Even though they're our  _Laserdisc_  counterparts."

K: "Maybe having a child helped in that regard. They appear to be closer to  _you_  in comparison to the Laserdisc you."

A: "Amazing what  _not_  having the burden of humanity placed on you while having  _no one_  to turn to does for the psyche."

R: "Plus, they have had  _years_  at this point to come to this. I would suggest it was almost 4 years since Instrumentality, at this point."

S: "That would be assuming a bit, wouldn't it?"

R: "Indeed. It took you two around a year from Instrumentality to your quote unquote 'marriage'. Then there would've been a period between then and Aki's birth, at least nine months. Then the two years thus far you've raised Aki. Four years, assuming you  _didn't_  immediately get Asuka pregnant after your marriage, and accounting for potential inaccuracy."

Thinking and acknowledgement in the crowd. "This book actually goes through quite a bit of time, doesn't it?" Mused Shinji. "The Laserdiscs pretty much focused on 2015."

A: "I don't recall seeing anything involving New Year's in the Laserdiscs, but didn't Instrumentality itself take place in 20 _16_? That's accurate to  _our_  world."

R: "We don't know  _when_  in 2016 Instrumentality happened, in the Laserdiscs."

K: "SEELE originally intended for New Year's Day. New year, new world. Of course, this didn't come to pass, as there were  _many_  delays."

A: "The  _Angels_  were  _delayed_  in our world?"

Kaworu thought. "I do not know this for sure. But maybe my presence in Tokyo-3 discouraged the remaining Angels." He became commiserative. "At least until they couldn't resist the Call any longer."

 

_Hot Spring_

_"She leered at her husband who just joined them. "It's called 'Dunk Papa'." Shinji gulped."_

R: "Well, what do ya know. It  _has_  been four years."

A: "Without a vacation." Flat. "Although considering the situation, I don't think we would've been in  _any_  standing to go on vacation."

K: "All of you would've been excited at such a prospect, then. Especially Aki."

Shinji huffed. "This is probably her  _first_  vacation. Though here's hoping she doesn't ask for another one immediately afterwards."

R: "I wouldn't be surprised." She smiled. "It seems Aki likes to make you two happy."

A: "Even if she might not like it too much." A warm smile creeped up on her. "It's better than her liking making our lives  _difficult_."

 

_Dwessed_

_""Now get that stuff in the washing machine and come to breakfast." She winked. "Don't want someone else to eat it, do you?""_

Laughter. "Oh let her have her fun, Shin-chan!"

S: "It  _is_  cute. Though I do have concerns."

A: "And if those concerns happen, that'll be a valuable lesson!"

K: "Lord knows she'll most likely  _not_  want you to dress her  _now_."

Asuka shrugged. "Probably not, but it's  _good_  if she taught herself a bit of independence. Shows she's headstrong."

R: "Much like you, Asuka."

A: "Yeah. In fact, she's a  _lot_  like me when it comes to being wilful."

K: "But she also has that gentleness Shinji often portrays."

A: "I can be gentle if I want, fish!" She spoke with a decisively  _un_ gentle fire."

To which Kaworu only responded with a flat look.

 

_Pictures of Me_

_""Don't worry. Since you like them so much, I'll do my best to draw many new pictures as fast as possible for the ones that have to go!""_

R: "Ever the artist." She could feel the warmth of the table.

A: "I can see how images like that  _could_  get tiring. But I wouldn't shatter my daughter's hopes."

S: "Which is what we  _didn't_  do. I think we handled that well."

K: "And now she can keep  _all_  her drawings."

R: "Which she would like. Not like it would cost anything to get spare paper or crayons."

S: "Scarcity might become an issue if she keeps it up, though."

 

_Kiko_

Glancing to and fro from the book, Kaworu could see Asuka's gathering anxiety and sadness as her book counterpart snapped at the doll. But as he continued, he could sense an air of acceptance and wistfulness.  _"It felt great to finally let go of the past. But that was nothing compared to seeing her happy."_

Asuka spent a few more moments quiet before gathering her words. "So that's where Kiko comes from."

S: "You named it after your mother?"

A: "I can kinda understand. But... yeah. I can certainly see myself responding like that."

R: "You still have that aversion to dolls, if I'm recalling correctly."

Nodding. "And I doubt I'm gonna get over that anytime soon. Jeez now  _this_  Asuka has something up her sleeve on me." Grim sardonicism.

K: "To be fair, the book Asuka had a  _significant_  catalyst to understanding and coming to terms with this aversion. And that catalyst was  _Aki._ "

A: "...I wouldn't have hurt her intentionally."

R: "Of course. But in this case, that deep-seated fear of your took over, a fear which had not really been addressed thus far."

Yet more grim chuckling. "Even  _here_  I haven't really addressed that."

K: "Even  _being_  with Shinji would help with that, though. Maybe  _that's_  why you haven't explicitly brought it up."

S: "Well, we  _have_  talked about things like that."

A: "Many times, actually. And Shinji knows my aversion, and does his best to avoid triggering anything in me."

S: " _You_  even said to me you might react like this."

A: "And I  _would_. Who knows though; maybe I'm well adjusted enough  _here_  to not completely have a mental breakdown on the sight of one."

R: "Are you going to test this theorem?"

A: "No."

Rei simply gave her a glare.

A: "Not until I  _have_  to. Which... if we  _do_  have a child."

 

_Storytime_

_"The prince had never liked fighting. But he would do anything in his power to ensure that his and the foreign princess' child would live happily ever after."_

R: "I wouldn't think  _that_  was an appropriate story to tell your child."

Shinji shrugged. "Not like anyone could pick up on it."

A: "Shinji,  _our own child_  picked up on it." Dripping deadpan.

K: "Then again, a child born in a post apocalyptic landscape would almost  _certainly_  be less innocent than usual. Obviously she's intelligent enough to know that story involved  _you_."

A: "Of course, maybe you told her that story before, and she's had some time to process what it all meant."

R: "I would think it was fairly obvious. Then again, we are not children."

K: "I could think of  _worse_ ways to describe Instrumentality to a child."

A: "I don't think she'd like the explanation 'Your mother was torn to gory shreds, and your father in reply ended the world and everyone in it'."

S: "Maybe she'd see it as reasonable."

A: "Ehhh  _maybe_. Knowing  _me_."

 

_Limits_

_"Once more, Shinji sighed. "Yes, dear...""_

R: "Ah yes, discipline."

A: "You see where I'm coming from. Especially in a world like  _that_."

K: "She would  _have_  to learn that. But then again, that's a part of her growing up. Headstrong, you described it as."

Asuka snorted. "Coming back to bite us now, ain't it? I'm sure Shinji would equally chastise her when required, right Shinji?"

S: "Yes, dear." He cheekily echoed.

Much to her amusement.

 

_Shello_

_""Oh no, no, no. You got yourself into this; now see how you get yourself out.""_

The table was giggling throughout this section. "Way to throw me under the bus, Asuka."

She blew a raspberry. "You're the cello expert, after all. Plus,  _Aki_  was the one who asked you!"

S: "Though it  _is_  quite a nice gift." A bit more bashful. "Must've been years at that point since I played."

K: "Ah, but the way the narration made it out, it sounded like you didn't go a day without it."

R: "I mean, it's not exactly the  _same_  when you're  _narrating_  the sound of a cello."

A: "Well, we have the capability to demonstrate such music."

K: "I wouldn't necessarily associate a cello with  _happy_  music. Though I would be remiss in suggesting an instrument only be associated with  _one_  genre of music."

S: "I still have those 2Cellos and Apocalyptica CDs Asuka got me a while back. I reckon  _that_  has some good examples of the cello being used in non-traditional ways."

A: "Didn't you  _break your bow_ trying to play Thunderstruck?"

S: "Almost broke my  _arm_ trying to play it." Laughing it off, even though it cost him almost 10 thousand Yen to replace it. "Maybe Aki would like  _that_."

K: "If you didn't scare her."

Asuka handwaved it. "She seems hard to scare anyway. A bit of bow breaking won't do much."

 

_Gone Fishing_

_""Somehow I fear we'll always have to find a way to feed her fish secretly from now on," she could hear her Papa whispering to her Mama."_ Kaworu chuckled. "Well  _that's_  not gonna work now."

R: "The wonders of youthful innocence."

A: "Youthful rebellion, more like. And she  _knows_  we do that with fish."

R: "Children bond with creatures like that. She probably thought the fish adorable."

K: "I'm sure  _eventually_ , she'll have to learn that."

R: " _That_  young, though?"

K: "In an environment like  _that_ , I wouldn't be surprised."

A: "At least she  _enjoys_  fishing. That's  _another_  thing she could do if she was bored, with her father."

S: "Might keep her a bit quiet as well."

Asuka barked out a laugh. "She certainly  _tried_  during this whole thing."

 

_In Health_

_"She couldn't bear it anymore. Not looking back, she ran as fast as possible."_

Asuka simply shook her head. "I can kinda understand  _why_  you'd do that, Shinji."

S: " _Especially_  if you weren't vaccinated or had it as a kid." Thinking. " _Have_  you been vaccinated or-"

A: "Of  _course_ , it was a part of my pilot program. Don't want your pilot falling sick with a preventable disease now, do we?"

K: "It's interesting, then, why there would even be the  _possibility_  of you  _not_  being immune to such a disease. I wouldn't have been vaccinated in the  _traditional_  sense, being Nephilim, but SEELE  _did_  make  _some_  sort of longevity efforts for me."

R: "Well, if you died  _before_  you could make your play, that would not look good on SEELE's part, would it? Plus, there  _aren't_ any Adamite diseases anyway."

K: "Not like there's many Adamite hosts left, anyway." Grim humour.

A: "Hell, I know  _you've_  been vaccinated as well, Shinji, if only because you complain about it!"

R: "I'm surprised you would  _allow_  vaccinations, Asuka. Considering your general aversion towards medicine."

Shrugging. "Well, for one it's required for piloting, so I don't get a damn choice. Two, even  _with_  my aversion towards things like that, I can  _justify_  it in my mind that it prevents me from dying from whatever bullshit disease Providence decides to throw at me. Three, Ritsuko swore to me it didn't contain any mind controlling chemicals and that they didn't even exist."

S: "And you believed her?"

A: " _No_ , but I asked Misato later and she said that if they  _did_ , she would  _know_. So what, GEHIRN and NERV didn't even  _bother_ this time?"

K: "Maybe they thought, since you would be spending most of the time in an entry plug, a completely controlled and filtered environment, they could skimp out on that. Not like something like immunity would even  _matter_  once SEELE got their way."

 

_In Sickness_

_""See?" she muttered to her husband, brushing her fingers through the red tresses of her daughter's most valuable property. "I couldn't be further away from being dead.""_

A: " _Worth it._ " Without any sort of hesitation.

R: "As it would be. It would have completely  _pained_  you to be away from your Schätzchen."

K: "Of course, there was also that thought in your mind that this  _could_  kill you."

A: "Well, we know for a fact I'm  _not_  dead, at least not yet. See, that's the issue with throwing it back to the past like that. It's the  _past_."

S: "But seeing this past has given us  _so much more_  insight into our current plight."

A: "Which is  _also_  nice." Suddenly bashful. "Of course, it's pretty nice to be able to see your  _daughter_  grow up. And actually be  _sane_."

S: "Surely we wouldn't be  _that_  bad."

A: "I would think  _we_  would try as hard as we can to  _not_  let our child get as insane as  _we_ are."

R: "And you certainly did. Aki sounds to be quite a healthy young child. You two did quite a good job, raising her." A sense of pride in her voice. Her Lilith side was  _very_  pleased with this chapter thus far.

 

_Visit_

_""No," Shinji told her smiling, "she was pretty... exceptional.""_

R: "I would have expected she be scared  _now_. She would not have known of the implications when she was younger."

K: "Even at her age  _now_ , she might not fully understand."

A: "She seems pretty smart for her age, Aki. I think she might."

S: "Hence why she would be so timid  _now_?"

R: "It's hard  _not_  to be, when you're looking over an LCL  _ocean_ , with  _crucified_  MP-Evangelion framing  _my giant head_."

A: "...I think it would've been harder for  _us_ , then for Aki. It sounds like we haven't been there in a while, especially with  _her_."

S: "Then again, Aki would see  _us_  get timid and melancholic, and respond in kind. A child  _would_  be concerned if they knew their  _parents_  were too."

A: "I don't think my words would've helped too much."

R: "She would be like Shinji, in that regard. Perhaps to an even  _greater_  extent to Shinji. She does not like seeing you hurt."

 

_Friend_

_"She wasn't sure whether it was the whole day, visiting the sea of LCL, or just Aki's innocent question that had hit a much touchier spot than the little girl could have anticipated, but – for the first time in years – she had that uneasy feeling at the lack of lights..."_

Kaworu placed the book down. "A query like that  _would_  make you uneasy. And you two  _did_  have friends."

A: "...Kinda easy to forget about that when your mental state is equivalent of some Picasso painting."

K: "Not in his Neoclassicism stage, I presume."

A: "But... she raises a good point. There's only so much her parents can give her. It's not like we can really give her a friend."

Shinji thought in the fleeting silence. "Animals could count for something."

A: "Maybe. But it's not human interaction, is it?"

Rei glanced downward. "One of the consequences of this world."

 

"But... that means Aki won't have friends to play with. Or... other people to love."

She gave a meaningful look towards Shinji, grabbing his hand. "Asuka..." He noticed a few stray tears coming from her eyes

Some more silence at the table.

Before she sighed. "Gottverdammt. I made myself sad." A huff. "Though I guess that's to be expected of something like this. Can't have too much happiness in my life."

Yet a bit more silence. "...Do you want a bit of a break before we read the next chapter, Asuka?"

She glanced to the clock.

Then towards Shinji. "I think I could use an hour with Shinji."

Asuka got up somewhat lethargically, dragging Shinji along. "Don't read ahead, you two."

The door to their room gently closed.

And the Nephilim simply shook their heads, downcast, her sorrow visible to them. "Poor thing."

"Thing is, Kaworu. This had been building up."

"So she was holding her emotion back?"

"I think so. I can see  _some_  kind of justification. She doesn't like being upset."

A huff. "Don't we all, Rei."

* * *

 

 

## 2\. Unfamiliar Ceiling

 

"Well. He didn't get off to a great start."

Zero Two was  _severely_  understating it.

"That's what happens when you throw someone who has  _never_  piloted before in an Evangelion. I don't really know what the Commander of that day expected."

"And he was your  _former_  commander?" Queried Hiro.

"Eeyup." Succinctly spoke Maya.

"Well, good thing you guys got rid of him somehow. Don't think he would've been as friendly to us as you've been."

Maya gave a hidden grimace, as she was swapping the Laserdiscs.  _'She doesn't know.'_

Eliza picked up on it, however. And subsequently realised it may not be a subject she was comfortable with.

So she put it in her crontab. It can wait.

* * *

 

 


	5. 2ch 5

* * *

 

## 1\. R&R

 

Shinji was simply holding Asuka. As he had been for the past hour or so.

She had certainly calmed down, from before. But there was still a bit of that melancholy remaining.

“…Hey? Shinji?” Quiet. “You think I would be a good mother, right?”

“You already know my answer to that, Asuka.” Running a hand through her hair. “You’re not ready yet, you think?”

Asuka gave a horse like huff. “I’m still  _young_ , Shinji. And unless you want Misato to name our child  _Kirin_ or _Yebisu_.”

“Well yeah, there’s  _that_.” He couldn’t help but smirk at her remark, but that faded soon enough. "But when the time comes."

She introspected for a bit. "I think by  _then_ , I'll be. It's still a few years, ain't it? And... we've already talked about it a few times." Somewhat coy, before she realised something. "Bit far and away from my  _Laserdisc_  self, ain't it Shinji?"

"Your Laserdisc self would probably call you an idiot."

That got Asuka chuckling a little bit, before she came to a groundbreaking realisation. "Hang on a minute. If our  _Laserdisc_ counterparts after the  _end of the world_  can raise a child as pure and adorable as  _Aki_ , why am I thinking about  _my_  capability to raise a child?"

That got Shinji thinking too. "You know? That's a fair enough point."

They looked at one another in silence.

Before Asuka started laughing. "Y'know something? I think we'll be fine, Shin-chan. When it happens."

Shinji initially did a double take at this seemingly sudden shift, but he took it in stride. "Yeah. We'll be alright." A small kiss. "Should we get back to reading?"

"Hell yeah we should get back to reading that!"

So they left their room, to an expectedly empty apartment. Deciding it was due to Rei and Kaworu wanting to give them some privacy, they promptly went next door. "I hope you two aren't doing it!"

"We're doing  _something_ , alright." Kaworu flatly muttered, his attention more focused on the screen.

Asuka glanced around, investigating. Her eyes laid on a poorly formed white box atop a CD burner. "Oh, the bootleg."

Whatever they were playing, the game was quickly over, as they both threw controllers down in muted frustration. "So. Book?"

~~~

 

"You didn't read ahead, right?"

"I promise you Asuka, the Trout and I did not read ahead."

Asuka didn't have any Nephilim power, so she couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not.

"Plus,  _I_  do not want to be spoilt." Rei gave a small smirk, as she opened the book to begin reading.

* * *

 

 

# 2\. The Second Try

 

**Character Key:**

Shinji (S) Asuka (A)

Rei (R) Kaworu (K)

 

2.9: “Chapter 9. The…”

 

She gave pause as she read the title.

"...the 16th."

Rei gave Kaworu a begging look.

He completely understood why he was handed the book.

 

 

_The Stranger_

_""You wouldn't happen to remember the name of that guy?""_

Asuka had an exaggerated thinking pose. "I wonder who  _that_  could be?"

K: "Our resident ghost, most likely."

S: "I wonder what information Kaji could get from this janitor, however. He wasn't a  _part_  of the Katsuragi expedition, merely someone looking for them."

R: "Still a hired member of GEHIRN or SEELE, at the time. He would have valuable information  _regardless_."

A: "No wonder they moved him around a lot then." A sigh. "And Ritsuko's  _still_  pining for Commander Asshole."

K: "Foolish, we would think. Of course, this would overall be similar to the  _Laserdisc_  scenario."

R: "If we consider  _here_ ,  _I_ took great strides to convince her to join our side. I would not have done that in the book.”

 

_Shopping_

_""Yeah..." Asuka muttered, forcing herself to move. "I'm coming...""_

R: "You seem disappointed."

A: "Well, by the sounds of it I'm  _trying_  to get closer to you."

R: "If I am still on the drugs, then I doubt such thing would be affective."

K: "Ah, but even  _with_  the implied drugging, your mind was in turmoil. Between the Commander and who you could call friends."

Shinji thought, and frowned. "The book hasn't said if she was drugged like she was, right?"

A: "It might  _not_ , but we've no reason to assume Commander Asshole  _wouldn't_. Especially since this drugging happened  _before_ the Laserdiscs split off from our world."

R: "Though I do wonder, if the effort you are putting in  _now_  will pay off, in the end."

S: "I would  _hope_ , if things go to shit and Third Impact starts. Again."

Asuka huffed. "At the very least, my relationship with Misato is  _much_  better than it was in the Laserdiscs, at this point."

K: "I think you telling her about Aki would've helped."

Nodding in agreement. "Would've painted me as more of an adult. Which I am, at that point. Just in a younger body. Maybe Misato would feel more comfortable knowing I was at least even development compared to her."

 

_Final Siren_

With a mournful tone.  _"The sirens announcing the arrival of the 16th Angel caused all three of them to flinch in surprise and especially Shinji's face was contorted in fear. "Rei...""_

Rei simply stared at the table. "...Three for three?"

A: "Not if  _I_ had anything to say about it, Rei."

S: "...Surely me calling an  _orphanage_  would look a bit suspect."

K: "And unfortunately, it's a topic you've  _already_  discussed."

A: "I still stand by my opinion that Aki being sent back as well would've been even  _more_  shit."

S: "Knowing my  _father_."

A glare that could spar with Ramiel was aimed at the book by Asuka.

 

_Infect_

_"_ "Liar. I can see it. I can see your heart's desire; to unify with others. You can not deny it." _"_

R: "...Not Asuka." But a whisper.

S: "And once again, I'm rendered useless. Thanks father." Dripping with venom.

K: "...It would be up to Asuka to save you, then."

Grim thoughts crossed Rei's mind. "Would your Laserdisc self know of what Armisael could do?"

She thought back. "I... I couldn't fight at that point. But maybe I saw what happened. Or Shinji told me."

R: "Then we can only hope you have enough foresight to avoid Armisael. Or... I will have to do what I did."

 

_Attack_

_"The Angel's 'tail' looked just like that, torn apart in two, though it was quickly fusing together again."_

R: "Mutual feeling."

A: "...I don't think I knew about  _that_  aspect of Armisael. I should've been-"

R: "No. It is battle. You do what you have to do to defeat the Angel."

A: "But by the sounds of it, if I  _do_  defeat the Angel, you'll  _die!"_

Rei simply gave a nod. " _Here_ , I died. The Laserdiscs, I died. Twice is happenstance."

K: "...Why  _you_ , Rei?"

R: "Out of  _everyone_  here, I could come back from death. That is how I justify what happened."

S: "You're not replaceable, Rei."

R: "My  _soul_  is not. I am I. I could be in a different shell and I would  _still_  be I."

K: "...Of course, with death, there would almost certainly be damage to the soul."

R: "Of course. But this was not my first death."

 

_Replica_

Kaworu was noticeably muted.  _"And with that, as she closed her eyes, she smiled, embracing the warmth of nothingness. As long as he would let her."_

Rei was brought out of depression by a spot of curiosity. "Replica. This... this is what I did during my fight against Rogue-00."

The table glanced between one another. "You  _did_?"

R: "Odd. Only... there were a few differences, of course. The aim against Rogue-00 was to merge myself and Eliza. As soon as the sync ratio went to 400%, and I dissolved into her, a program was run that injected myself and Eliza  _into_  Rogue-00."

K: "Where you then worked from the inside. Only in the book, you aren't seeking to merge with whoever was resident soul  _of_ Unit-00. You wanted to merge with the Evangelion  _itself_."

Rei gave a huff. "I can understand how that  _could_  work. Especially since the Angel this time around was intelligent enough to disable the self destruct mechanism."

S: "It would've be your last resort."

R: "Indeed, Shinji. At the very least, it is different than detonation."

A: "That's not really much of a consolation, Rei."

R: "Maybe. But I would be lying if I said I was  _not_  curious to see how this ends up."

S: "Bit of a morbid curiosity, don't ya think."

R: "You get used to it."

 

_Forbidden Union_

_""No," came the calm, simple answer. "That power is not meant to be held by this union.""_

Rei took some time to analyse the situation in her mind. "I do not have an S2 organ. Unit-00 would not have had one as well."

A: "...So your form is unsustainable?"

Rei gave a sad nod. "It does appear I have retained  _some_  kind of autonomy, at least. For the limited amount of time I could function."

S: "What  _would_  happen once you run out of power?"

R: "I... do not know. Hmm." Such a thought hadn't really crossed her mind before. "Kaworu?"

K: "It's a difficult thing to theorise about, admittedly. The core requires energy, whether from electrical sources or an S2 organ. Once the Evangelion runs out of batteries, the core would seek this power unless properly safed."

S: "Wouldn't she just die without power? Like the Angels before?"

K: "Ah, but the Angels would die because the core was  _destroyed_ , not because of an S2 organ failure. This is why it's so difficult to actually  _think_  about. It should  _never_  happen."

A: "Well, by the sounds of it, it  _will_."

R: "Then we should continue reading and find out. Though before we do, I must say that was a  _very_  efficient method of dispatching Armisael."

A: "I'd  _say_  it's a shame we couldn't try it, but honestly it's not."

S: "Doubt you could even  _simulate_  something like this as well."

Rei shrugged. "We have not really gone up against Angels beyond Iruel in the simulator anyway."

K: "Then again, Iruel was the start of the more  _abstract_  of my kin."

 

_Detonate_

_"He had failed..."_

R: "...Okay, it  _still_  ended in a detonation. Guess some things never change."

K: "Now we know. This is what happens when a core attempts to drain power beyond its station."

S: "Sounds like  _I_  took it hard."

A: "If we even  _lived_."

R: "I wouldn't think Wolk kill  _both_  of you off  _now_."

A: "Even though he still killed  _you_."

R: "Maybe so. Like the Laserdiscs and here."

K: "You're actually taking this well, Rei."

She huffed. "He made it unique enough. Plus, I mainly took it as a case study in core dynamics."

S: "You think Ritsuko would want to know?"

R: "She  _does_ , book Ritsuko at least. In fact, if we told _our_  Ritsuko about this scenario, she would most likely back it up."

S: "Of course, it would've been better if you _didn't_  die."

R: "It was inevitable, as soon as I merged with my Evangelion. At the very least, I turned Armisael into a fine mist before my exit."

K: "Much like you do  _here_."

Rei gave a chuckle. "All I would need then was a large bucket to put Armisael in. Though, I do hope my departure did not hurt  _you_."

 

_Clone_

_""Come on, Baka!" Asuka demanded, pulling Shinji from his bed by his shirt. "I guess that's our signal.""_

R: "I can understand that depression. My third iteration was... stunted, I believe. I do not believe they had restored my memories in the Laserdiscs, and obviously I never had that breakthrough in the cinema, as I did here."

K: "The memories and feelings would still be  _somewhere_ , obviously."

R: "Indeed."

S: "Now it's just a matter of  _if_  you can get them back."

A: "Do you think Misato will  _still_  confront Ritsuko about what happened? Like in the Laserdiscs?"

R: "The catalyst was certainly there, in Shinji. In fact, this would be even  _more_  of a driving force, compared to the Laserdiscs."

K: "Not to mention there are still  _several_  things left to confront. Following the Laserdiscs,  _I'm_  scheduled to appear soon."

A: "Not even mentioning Commander Asshole, or whatever the hell Kaji's doing."

A thought crossed Shinji's mind. "How different do you think  _you'll_  be, Kaworu?"

K: "Compared to my Laserdisc counterpart, I wouldn't say  _too_  much. My  _interactions_  with you would be radically different in comparison, however."

R: "Such interaction  _could_  change how you react, however."

K: "Indeed. I suppose we will find out in whatever chapter is titled 'The 17th'."

 

_Memory_

_""Yes," Asuka answered with a small grin of her own as she took the offered hand in hers. "Yes, it would.""_

Rei was somewhat bemused with seemingly how  _easy_  it was. "...Well. There it is. At least parts of it."

Kaworu meanwhile had a small smile on him. "As I said."

A: "Foresight's a wonderful thing, ain't it?"

S: "At least when it works in  _our_  favour, for once. Like this moment."

R: "It  _would_  make me remembering my past life easier. Especially since I don't recall you mentioning any memory restoration, Kaworu. This would have been from scratch, I would imagine."

K: "And yet you  _still_  remember the memories and feelings of your time with Shinji and Asuka."

R: "Indeed." A small smile, emulating Kaworu. "But by the sounds of it, there are  _still_  unknowns."

S: "Even so, it's a start."

A: "Though then again,  _we_  had a bit of start with Rei as well, when Armisael happened. It was  _Kaworu_  who was majorly fucked over by what happened."

K: "Indeed, but at least I was  _there_. Unlike the I of the Laserdiscs. And, evidently, the I of the books."

 

_Stolen Soul_

_"Rei felt confused. And she hated that feeling."_  Kaworu merely shook his head, picturing the scene in his mind. "You experienced these feelings in the Laserdiscs as well."

R: "...Not as much as  _now_ , in the book. With how Shinji and Asuka treated me, like I was still my second iteration. It  _would_ make me feel confused."

K: "And you  _naturally_  hate that feeling. The book applies it to your book self, but it's still true for  _you_."

R: "Yeah. At the very least, Asuka and Shinji are  _not_  feeling that kind of confusion."

A: "If anything, we're feeling  _good_. For all  _we_  know, you're  _fine_. A bit of amnesia but other than that."

S: "And you got to feel like a mother again."

Asuka chuckled. "Though maybe  _that's_  who she needs at the moment. Someone to guide her through all this."

R: "Like a mother would."

A: "Yeah. Like a mother would."

 

_The Fool_

_""That's hardly surprising, is it? After all, she had been her closest friend...""_

A: "I felt kinda bad for Ritsuko, during the Laserdiscs. She had been so clearly  _fucked_  by Commander Asshole that it's really hard  _not_  to feel like that. Even  _with_  how unpleasant she was."

R: "And without  _our_  interference, that would have happened. There would have always been that straw."

S: "We don't know of such a straw, do we?"

Rei shook her head. "And I hope, for her sake, we never do."

K: "It wouldn't be something she would just  _say_ , would it?"

R: "Of  _course_. I could only guess  _what_  was said or done to her that changed her opinion on him, but  _whatever_  it was, the damage to  _her_  was evident."

A: "That was when you set her up with Maya, right?"

R: "If you could  _call_  it setting up. It was more like pulling back a curtain, on a painting entitled 'Maya loves you, like a lot'."

Her monotone  _really_  sold it, causing a few giggles from Asuka.

K: "At the very least, we know of her motives for doing such thing  _now_. So at least  _someone_  would know."

A: "Well, such a thing you'd  _want_  someone to know."

S: "I'm still-" He thought further. "Actually, there's  _no one_  else she could've shown, was there?"

He looked around the room.

K: "Absent."

A: "Comatose."

R: "Recently deceased."

A: "Plus it's rather related to  _you_  anyway, Rei. And Ritsuko would've thought Shinji at least an acquaintance of you, if not an outright  _friend_. So it only makes sense."

R: "And Misato's being  _with_  him in the first place was due to her suspecting  _something_."

S: "Holy shit, I  _was_  the only sane pilot at that point."

A: "Like that's a revelation at this point."

 

_Freedom_

_"Unnoticed by almost everyone, a single tear dripped onto the floor."_

Asuka had fumes coming off her, the fires of Khorne in her eyes. "So it  _was_  a twisted form of revenge? That's actually  _fucked_ ; if she did that  _here_."

K: "I would suggest it was one of the major events that sapped at Shinji's psyche. Especially as this  _destroyed_  your opinion of Rei."

Rei had her eyes closed, contemplative. "So  _I_  was the one to pull the trigger this time around."

S: "...Would that've been hard for you, Rei?"

R: " _No_." Firm. "If  _I_  was given the opportunity, I would have done the same. And by the sounds of it, the Rei of the book thinks  _exactly_  the same."

K: "It  _would_  be freedom, in a way. Without any soul, they might as well be automata. Imitative."

R: "And they are  _not_  me. I am I. I made such a point during our watch of the Laserdiscs."

K: "Inconvenient, but something you didn't mind."

A: "Though I imagine it would be a  _lot_  more personal to actually  _be the one_  destroying your shells, Rei."

R: "It would have given me closure. I would know for sure that  _I_  would be  _I_. And there would not be another to replace me." She furrowed her brow. "Even though the Commander  _still_  had a shell stashed somewhere."

Though this frown was soon replaced with a warm look, as her eyes wandered to her fish. "...Then again. Being brought back wasn't so bad. This time around, at least."

 

_All the nights I don't die_

_""They were seen to have made contact with her after her resurrection. You think they have influenced her as well?""_

R: "Of  _course_  that would have influenced me. It was most likely Shinji's plan in the first place."

A: "You two got really  _light_  punishments. I would've expected he throw  _Ritsuko_ in the brig, at least."

S: "Then again, Rei covered quite well for her. It was not  _Ritsuko_  who did the sabotage this time around."

K: "Therefore she did not deserve  _as_  much as she got in the Laserdiscs. Obviously the Commander did not expect  _you_  to do such action."

R: "He could not do much either way. His reasoning was correct; if he imprisoned me, that would have only increased my ire for him."

S: "And his  _entire_  plan revolved around  _you_ , didn't it?"

R: "Hence the cloning facility. I would suggest the dummy plug program was merely a cover for what I was meant to do."

A: "Though considering how he would handle  _us_. I wouldn't put it past him."

S: "So  _that's_  why he treated you better than  _his own son_?"

R: "Unfortunately so. And even  _then_."

K: "Whatever happened, I would say it was a  _better_  outcome overall, compared to the Laserdiscs."

A: "Oh  _definitely_. Rei got off lightly. Hell, even _Ritsuko_  got off lightly."

S: "Though who knows if  _we_  would. Considering he knows _something's_ up."

 

_I am I_

_"And Ritsuko would be there to watch his face then."_

A: "Oh  _yes_ , this would've been like  _honey_  to someone like her."

S: "She's taking it  _really_  well."

K: "Then again, if you were practically let off the hook for a whole heap of stuff,  _you'd_  probably feel that way as well."

R: "In addition, she had successfully gotten her revenge on the Commander, with little damage to herself. And, just maybe, she would see me as an ally instead of rival."

A: "It would've definitely  _proven_  yourself to her, that you're not just Commander Asshole's lapdog."

R: "And... well,  _I_ , have a point as well. The Commander may choose me over anyone else. That does not mean  _I_  do the same."

K: "And in the end, you made that decision. When you were with him and Ritsuko."

She thought back to that grim moment, stone cold. "Yes. Maybe my book self will have to make that decision."

Asuka and Shinji didn't know  _much_  about what happened down in Terminal that day. Only that it ended with the Commander in a bodybag, and it wasn't Ritsuko  _or_  Rei that pulled the trigger.

They had gathered  _who_ pulled the trigger, but they decided  _not_ to pursue anything further. For her sake.

 

_Lion of Night_

_""Believe me, dying isn't as bad as they say." The man's laughter ceased, but he kept a smug grin. "And I have experience in that after all.""_  Kaworu placed the book down.

R: "It helps that he did not  _actually_  die." She muttered.

K: "He's dead where it counts. In the eyes of SEELE."

A: "Obviously the foreman of this foundry thinks  _he's_  dead. Actually,  _what_  secret SEELE shit would be  _at_  a metal foundry anyway?"

S: " _Whatever_  he got, it only took a few hundred tonnes of shells to barter."

A: "I don't think the foreman had much say in this, judging by how  _batshit scared_  he was."

K: "Obviously Daisuke Tanaka  _knows_  about SEELE, so he had dealt with them before."

R: "Do you recognise that name?"

Shaking his head. "If anyone would, it would be Kaji."

A: "Wait a fuckin' minute." Looking to Shinji. " _Tanaka?_ "

His eyes went wide as he realised. "Oh don't tell me he's  _Chihiro's_  father."

K: "Has she even  _interacted_  with you two since you chewed her out?"

A: "Nope, thank God. And I'm sure by  _this_  point, she'd get the picture  _not_  to get between someone who  _bathes in their enemy's blood_."

 

"You know something?" Rei began. "I feel a bit surprised with myself, with this chapter."

" _Surprised_?"

Nodding at Asuka's query. "Yeah. Even though I  _still_  died to Armisael. I... do not feel upset about it. At least not as upset as I was  _expecting_."

"Well, with something as confronting as your  _death_." Shinji thought aloud. "But Armisael went somewhat differently to the Laserdiscs, even differently compared to  _our_  world. Maybe that differentiation helped."

She thought. "I can see how that would help. In the Laserdiscs, it went almost as what happened  _here_. Which... triggered unpleasant memories. But with the book. It was  _different_.  _Unique_ , even. I would not have thought to do what  _this_  Rei did."

Kaworu gave a small chuckle, relieved. "Guess we have something  _else_  to thank Wolk for."

"Plus, I think I was more analytical of this Armisael. Instead of flashing back."

"Different enough that you could separate yourself."

She gave a nod. "A good summary. Though Armisael was not the  _only_  happening of this episode."

"The tank."

"Something that  _also_  went better, in comparison to the Laserdiscs. Possibly even in comparison to  _our_  world. Being able to destroy those shells of myself would have been  _massive_. It's me no longer wanting to be  _expendable_. It's me wanting to be  _me_."

"Which you would've liked, Rei."

Rei smiled at Asuka's remark. "Very. Though my book counterpart  _still_ has a long way to go, if they are to reach where  _I_  am at today."

"You're well on her way, though."

She retrieved the book from Kaworu, wanting to read the next chapter. "Indeed, Shinji."

~~~

 

2.10: “Chapter 10. R-“

 

A seemingly bottomless pit opened up in her stomach, as she choked on the word.

This rightfully caused Shinji and Asuka to look nervously at her, and Kaworu to query her in concert.  _'Are you okay, Rei?_

"... _Repeat_."

The word echoed in Asuka's head. "...A- already? I... I thought we would've had another chapter with..." She petered off.

The tone clearly set for the rest of the chapter, Rei steeled herself as much as she could and began her read.

 

 

_Loop_

_""But the Intelligence Division is probably going to rip my head off if they don't get my reports today.""_

A: "...It's like it never happened."

S: "But...  _how_  does something  _like_  that happen?"

The Nephilim though, but even they could only theorise. "Both Progenitors are gone. But I don't know of  _anything_  else who could even  _hope_  to do such a thing."

R: "Lilith may be a corpse, but the presence of animals mean that she may  _still_  have influence."

A: "So  _Lilith_  was the one who took this family away from us?!"

R: "I doubt  _that_  would be her purpose for doing so, if indeed she was around and she  _wanted_  to do that, if she even had the  _resources_  to do such thing at this point in time. Either way,  _something_  wanted to change the fate of the world, and chose  _you two_."

S: "It's always  _us_ , isn't it? We can't just live a happy life somewhere, can we? Not unless we work our asses off and  _even then_!"

K: "I mean, even if they  _wanted_  to choose someone else, not like they would've had a  _choice_  after Instrumentality. Unless they wanted to send Aki  _alone_  back."

Even more horrifying thought sprung to the minds of the parents.

 

_Endure_

_""If she were to know what we're going to endure in the upcoming fights, she might try to find some way to keep us out of them or at least somewhat safe, which would most likely just make them end up for the worse.""_  Rei gave a small frown. "A fair enough assumption. But one  _neither_  of you would've wanted."

Asuka was once again glancing at the table, like the Shinji of the book. "Obviously we get through  _this_. Somehow."

K: "And you already anticipated at this point Aki wouldn't have come back."

A: "From a purely logical standpoint, it makes sense. Consider we're back in our young selves."

Shinji realised. "She wouldn't have even been a  _thought_  at this point in time."

A: "...Like she never existed."

With yet more contemplative silence, Rei continued.

 

_Changes_

_"But while a depression would go relatively easy with his old lifestyle, it would be a thousand times harder for her to maintain that fiery attitude of her old self. At least as long as there was no sign of their only child..."_

Asuka continued to struggle keeping it together. "...This is just making me think Wolk saved all the emotional trauma from the Laserdiscs and decided to dump it  _all_  on us at once."

K: "I can see how it would feel like that." Consolatory. "Kaji would've helped, if only for a brief moment."

S: "And maybe that conversation we had would've as well."

A: "How my old self would  _hate_  me for that." A small huff escaped her, despite the crushing depression. "Then again,  _my_  old self would've been a bit more pleasant, compared to  _her_  old self."

R: "You two  _shared_  an old self at one point. And the book iteration of you would have gone through a  _lot_ , even compared to you."

A: "Well, that's what raising a child would do, I imagine." A few small chuckles, before she sighed in dejection. "Damnit, I made myself sad."

S: "...We  _knew_  it was gonna happen as well."

R: "And yet it was still shocking to you when it  _did_."

A: "...I think it's because I didn't expect it  _this_  soon. We only got  _one_  chapter with her."

K: "And yet, despite the small amount of  _direct_  focus Wolk had given her, she had become one of the major driving points of your story."

 

_Familiar Faces_

_"Suddenly, it seemed much harder to go through with his plans."_ Rei thought. "Even here, you were thinking about ways to prevent what happened."

S: "As we would. If we're back, we might as well do  _something_  to help it."

A: "But what  _could_  we do to help it? We've been thrusted back with  _no_  notice and only a day to get our mental states together."

K: "It would've certainly been a change, going from the desolate Tokyo-3 to the suddenly rejuvenated Tokyo-3."

R: "They spent around 5 years in the post Instrumentality world. To you two, it would be what you know."

K: "Hell, for  _both_  of you, you spent  _more_ time in Tokyo-3  _after_  it was destroyed. It would've been so  _difficult_  for you to suddenly get back in the swing of things  _like it never happened_."

A: "That's the thing that would've  _really_  fucked us. It  _did happen._ Even if it was to no one else, it would've been to  _us_."

R: "And yet, to everyone else,  _nothing happened_. Just another day in this mad world."

S: "...And we had to find  _some_  way of dealing with it."

A: "...Well, against all odds, we  _did._ In a way."

R: "There would have been many things you could  _not_  simply _forget_  about."

A: "We know that... and we wouldn't forget about them. Otherwise, it might as well have never happened."

 

_Daily Races_

_"Of course, it would have been a surprise if she would have done anything else but to stride to her usual place at the elevator's door and wait to be transported upwards."_

A: "...You can understand  _why_  I wouldn't be in a mood to speak, Shinji."

S: "Yeah... I don't think I'd be in too much of a mood to talk either."

R: "Asuka did have a point. You were never meant to know it was your mothers in the Evangelion. And we know  _here_ , it did result in sudden sync spikes."

Asuka sighed, disappointed. "Which would look pretty suspicious to Ritsuko and everyone else."

K: "We know a general timeline, at least. Iruel would've been the cause of that  _incident_. You have a sync test coming up, so you arrived  _before_  where the kiss was."

R: "Where Unit-00 went berserk? Was that a cross sync test, though?"

A: "With all we've been through, I wouldn't be surprised if  _everyone_  went berserk." Muttering.

 

_Mother_

_"Shinji nodded. "Of my mother's death." He said simply, before smirking weakly. "Or rather her absorption.""_

Asuka collected herself before she began. "That would've been hard. I... just hope she could guess  _why_."

S: "I imagine she would.  _My_  mother would've gathered as much."

R: "Speaking of, do we know if the anniversary had  _already_ passed?"

S: "No, we don't." He realised. "Shit. That would involve seeing my  _father_."

K: "We could gather he did  _not_  immediately pick up you were a time traveller."

A: "Well, he would've been an idiot to  _immediately_  react on such an impulse. He would've kept it in his mind, if Shinji was being a bit  _too_  open."

S: "Which I doubt I would be. I know for a  _fact_  my father was actively working to  _end_  the world. And if there was  _one_  thing known about my older self that would've worked in my favour, it was I was  _meek and quiet_."

K: "Ah, but your father was a venerable master in not only manipulation, but also  _self-control._  Even with what happened, I had  _never_  seen this break. In fact, I only saw such a softer side to him with the  _Laserdiscs_."

R: "And even  _with_  foresight, just  _one_  repeat would not net you enough experience to  _counter_  such an experienced being."

S: "So he'd probably pick up on  _something_  anyway." Groaning. "Well, I didn't expect to be able to spar with  _him_  after a loop."

A: "Then again, you don't really have that manipulative coldness of Commander Asshole."

S: "I know I can get  _cold_  sometimes, but I don't  _think_  I'm manipulative."

 

_Set Up_

_"Asuka grunted silently, already knowing fully well what she didn't want to do."_

Asuka grunted. "Didn't want that date anyway. At least I gave myself an out."

S: "Even  _without_  that out."

A: "Well I  _wasn't_  gonna stick around him after what he was  _like_." Muttering. "Hell, even back then I wasn't really feeling it."

K: "Only doing it because Hikari's a friend?"

A: "Pretty much. But I  _definitely_  understand why  _now_  I wouldn't be feeling it."

R: "Not just because you and Shinji are technically married and have even  _had a child_."

A: "I mean, that would be half of it."

S: "...I don't think we would've ever gotten used to being thrust back like that."

A: "Of  _course_  we wouldn't!"

 

_Elevator_

_"But for once Shinji decided that he'd be the one leaving without explaining the cryptic message."_

R: "So the tables turn."

K: "I imagine it would've given Shinji some solace, at the very least."

S: "That's related to Instrumentality, right?"

R: "Most likely. Even though it has not happened yet, and she would not have a clue as to what you meant."

A: "You obviously suspected  _something_. Probably not on the level of 'they're time travellers'."

R: "I would consider such thinking illogical."

K: "It sounds like you appreciated  _some_  of his words, at least."

Rei gave a small smile. "So starts getting me on your side."

S: "Well, I would've  _liked_  to make the lives of my friends better. If we couldn't do much else, at least we'd do  _that_."

 

_Confront_

_""Don't worry," Shinji muttered solemnly, watching his father leaving before waiting for his answer. "It won't happen again. Seems like it's true: The AT-Field is impenetrable. From outside and within...""_

A: "Not bad, Shinji."

S: "I'm  _sure_  he felt that way about me."

A: "He never told you, did he?"

Shaking his head. "I  _still_  have my dirty laundry with him." Sighing. "Though now I guess I won't get much of an opportunity to say it right to his face."

R: "The former commander resides with your mother now. If you wanted to communicate with him-"

A: "Rei, last time Gendo tried to communicate with Shinji, he went berserk and had reduced sync with Yui for  _weeks_ afterward."

K: "Maybe it would help they  _weren't_  in an Evangelion this time around."

S: "Though... that's the thing. My mother knows a lot about my gripes with him. And by this point, he would know what  _she_ knows. And... it would most likely  _hurt_  my mother as well. So what's the point?"

R: "For your own peace of mind, maybe."

A: "Though not having him there  _physically_ would reduce some of the catharsis you'd get from it. I know  _I_  wouldn't mind giving my father a piece of my mind."

S: "...I might have to consider that, then."

 

_Melancholy_

_"He wasn't sure what song it was he started to play as he felt the wetness of tears running down his cheeks as well as soaking through his trousers. But it wasn't a happy one."_

Asuka was downcast, as she had been for all the chapter. "Damn it,  _both_  yours and my reaction seem like something  _I_  could do."

K: "You can understand  _why_  he wouldn't want to play such a song, then."

A: "...It reminded him too much of Aki. Maybe I  _would've_  liked it, but... I can understand."

R: "You are  _both_  hurting. But at this point, you have not decided to heal  _together_."

S: "...It's kinda like the earlier chapters. We both had our separate way of dealing with stuff."

A: "Until we  _found out_  we loved one another. Then the one who brought us even  _closer_  was... Aki."

Rei gave her a sympathetic look. "So you have begun regressing. Which I find understandable, given the situation. I do not think there is a greater sadness."

A: "...And that's exactly what we're going through right now."

R: "You never really get over such a loss. They are your own flesh and blood, after all."

S: "I'm guessing that's Lilith's fault."

R: "Maybe. Feeling love for your children is not a thing exclusive to humanity."

 

_It was only a kiss_

_"She had already left before he could answer."_

Asuka sighed, having gone through a similar emotional rollercoaster to her book counterpart. "You tried, Shinji. At least the  _kiss_  went better than the Laserdiscs."

S: "...I probably should've known it wouldn't be  _that_  simple to cheer you up."

K: "But the key thing is  _you tried_. You could've easily sat there and wallow in your collective sadness, but you tried to change it. And indeed you might've, even a  _small_  amount would've been welcome."

R: "It definitely seemed like you enjoyed such a kiss, Asuka."

A: "...Though, maybe this Shinji still has a bit to learn in  _not_  immediately bringing the mood down."

S: "My bad." Somewhat bashfully. "But we would've come back to those thoughts eventually."

A: "...Hopefully I know  _now_  that I still have  _you_. Going through the same pain  _I'm_  going through."

S: "...I don't think  _I'm_  thinking about it right as well."

Asuka huffed. "Expecting me to be that fiery 14 year old from years past. After all that happened."

S: "...Pretty stupid of me, eh?"

 

_I'd make that decision_

_"Determined, her hands curled into fists, she turned towards the direction she had come. "Okay, Shinji. Let's save this world.""_ Rei placed the book down.

Asuka huffed. "...So it was seeing all those children that turned me."

K: "Shinji had wanted to save that world to protect his friends. But you had not found why _you_ would."

R: "Not until  _now_. And we know well  _no one_  is immune in war."

S: "...You didn't want  _anyone else_  to go through our loss."

A: "Quite a noble goal, isn't it Shinji?"

He gave a small nod.

 

"And I would say you were doing a good job at it." Remarked Rei. "From the Angels we have seen so far, they had been dispatched in ways that you could say were  _improvements_  from the Laserdiscs."

"...Well, that would be kinda hard to claim for  _some_  Angels." Quietly thought Asuka. "Leliel and Zeruel went almost to expectation. Arael too."

"And was Armisael really an improvement?"

Rei gave a small frown. "Well, let us hope Kaworu ends up going well."

"I wouldn't think so." Frank. "To me, the Laserdisc scenario would've been unchanged. Unless I knew at  _that_  point you were interloping."

"...Kinda like you, Kaworu?"

"Yes, Shinji. Maybe I pick up on that and respond in kind. Maybe I don't. Either way; your maturity, relationship with Asuka, and knowledge of what I  _am_. That would change how the Laserdisc scenario went, I would feel."

"...I'm gonna end up killing you again, am I."

Kaworu was contemplative. "Most likely. I may not use Unit-02 in my play, as Asuka is still able to pilot. But... I do not have that relationship with you all that I had here. It would be... all too easy for him to follow the call."

Silence reigned for a brief moment, before Asuka got up. "How much more do we have?"

Rei flipped through the rest of the book. "Three chapters."

Asuka huffed. "I'm gonna take another break, then. I feel I'm gonna need it."

And with that she dragged Shinji to their room. Something they had done too many times today.

"And yes, Kaworu, the next chapter  _is_  about you."

He glanced down to the table. "This will not end well, then."

* * *

 

 

 

## 3\. Octet

 

"Well.  _That's_  something we never had to deal with."

"How does a giant octahedron even  _evolve_  to become that?"

"Evidently, Adam decided to use the evolutionary shotgun approach." Ritsuko spoke flat.

"Makes sense, from a certain point of view. Multiple backups. Multiple alternative methods. I believe the idiom is 'don't put all your eggs in one baskets'."

"Not that it helped our pilots." Muttered Maya.

"You managed, at the very least. While that would  _normally_  be a spoiler, I think us  _existing today_  spoils what happens anyway."

"So we're just watching this to know what happened?"

"Pretty much, yes."

While the Nephilim couldn't pick up on her blatant lie, thanks in part to her naturally flat intonation and not knowing what happened, her mothers sure as hell picked up on it.

They both gave a wry smile towards one another, as Maya flipped the disc.

* * *

 

 


	6. 2ch 6

* * *

 

## 1\. Brainstorming

 

Rei and Kaworu sat at the table, half due to waiting on Shinji and Asuka to ready themselves, and half because they were in the midst of a brainstorming session.

"That involves using the astral plane, right?"

Nodding. "The rivers of time can be used to explore... well,  _time_. It simply uses energy to traverse."

"Which we have plenty of now."

"Indeed. So Asuka wanted to know if there was anything  _after_  the book."

"So... we go back to where  _our_  timeline split, through all the years, then we go down the  _Laserdisc_  trail,  _then_  we go down where Wolk's work went."

"Yes."

She gave a small laugh. "This will be fun."

They turned heads at the sliding door. "Okay." Began Asuka, noticeably frazzled. "Lets get this shit done."

And so they sat down, and Kaworu began reading.

* * *

 

# 2\. The Second Try

 

**Character Key:**

Shinji (S) Asuka (A)

Rei (R) Kaworu (K)

 

 

2.11: “Chapter 11. The 17th.”

 

Kaworu could feel several fields shift, the gathered knowing what will most likely happen to him.

 

 

_Unforeseen Consequences_

_"Makoto heard it well enough though. And he understood the silent request between the words. It seemed like he would again have a few hours overtime ahead."_

A: "Your presence  _now_  would've made  _everyone_  suspicious."

K: "Especially since, other than fulfilling my role as the 17th, there is  _no_  other purpose for me to be present. At least in the Laserdiscs, it was ostensibly to replace Asuka as pilot."

S: "Even  _here_  you had a reason."

K: "Indeed. And it seems  _everyone_  at NERV is suspicious about me  _and_  the committee."

R: "I am certain  _everyone_  could gather by now the committee are up to something."

A: "Misato certainly did, getting Makoto to work for her like that."

S: "Once again, like the Laserdiscs."

K: "Then again, what do you expect SEELE to do? Just sit there and not do anything as the Commander does his own machinations?"

R: "Not to mention they would want to get  _you_  out of the way, before Instrumentality was scheduled."

A: "Like  _that_  went to plan."

K: "Maybe not  _here_ , especially when they tried to  _force_  it. But in the Laserdiscs, they did not  _have_  to... interfere. And I would expect at least something  _similar_  to the Laserdisc scenario here."

 

_Exeunt_

_"Just in time she remembered to wave out of the window when her father started the engine. "You all take care of yourselves!""_

Shinji and Asuka both had a coy blush. "She  _would've_  found such thing adorable."

S: "She would've found out eventually, but it would've been alright for them to know."

K: "It's more than what we got in the Laserdiscs, that's for sure."

R: "Literature can be good like that. You can expand on certain events, instead of trying to compress the whole plot into 20 minutes."

A: "That's an upside, though you do miss out on a bit when you don't have visuals."

S: "It helps that they're already people we know. It's rather easy to visualise  _you_  instead of someone else."

K: "I would say this scene is  _also_  an improvement over the Laserdiscs. You actually got to see them off."

R: "The Laserdiscs only implied such thing. For all we know, Shinji could have seen his friends off."

S: "At that stage? NERV probably wouldn't allow it."

 

_Fifth_

_""It's okay. It's just... I just don't know how I should face someone..." closing his eyes, he clenched his quivering hands, "someone I killed...""_

S: "And the pendulum swings back to depressing... but you can understand  _why_  I'd feel that."

K: "Taking a life like that, even  _if_  asked, would've naturally affected you."

R: "Even more so, since you were his closest friend at the time."

A: "...Says quite a bit about us, doesn't it?"

S: "It's not your fault."

R: "No one was at fault. The only entity you could say  _was_  at fault were SEELE."

K: "...Though forming that relationship with Shinji wouldn't have helped matters."

A: " _We_  could tell he was desperate for  _something_. He completely latched onto  _you_  because  _no one_  else gave him love or affection like you did." A hint of self-loathing. "At least  _this time_  around, I can offer that for him."

S: "What would Kaworu's role be this time around, then?"

Kaworu thought. "My role was always to be 17th. I broke free from that role  _here_ , but not in the Laserdiscs."

S: "...So you're probably gonna go Angel earlier?"

K: "Maybe. Alongside my experiences, it was my well developed relationship with  _everyone_ here, not just Rei, that kept me grounded. In the Laserdiscs, I only lasted a couple days before I fell to the call."

R: "SEELE would expect you last at least that long before you made your play."

K: "Then I expect to last that long before I succumb to the call."

 

_Gift from the Dead_

_""Major Katsuragi here. Get me Dr. Akagi.'_  Now  _that_  has my curiosity piqued."

R: "We can assume Kaji left that for her. But  _what_  is it?"

S: "Well, I'm sure we'll find out in the next couple chapters."

R: "True, but speculating about such a thing is fun."

A: "I imagine a weapon of some sort." She speculated. "Against the MP-Evangelion."

K: "Or maybe even against  _me_."

R: "If you could use it effectively against the MP-Evangelion, it would most likely be effective against  _you_  as well."

S: "I'd say it was fairly  _lucky_  Misato decided to go there."

A: "Well, I  _would_  say it would've been curious a sudden event pop up on my calendar. If we actually  _used_  a computerised calendar."

K: "I imagine they  _are_  computerised. Considering what  _is_  controlled by the Magi."

S: "Even though we don't  _have_  personal computers. Unless you count the terminals the school gives us."

A: "They aren't  _NERV_  computers though. 'Bout the only computerised calendar we have is  _text messages_  that the Magi send to remind us of something."

R: "Even so, if it is not  _urgent_ , Misato is usually the one to tell us."

K: "All this technology and we  _still_  don't use it." He mused, flat in intonation.

S: "I mean, I don't really mind how it is  _now_."

 

_As You Wish_

_""As you wish..." he spoke softly, as he turned his head to watch her as she was walking away, "...Mrs. Ikari...""_ He gave a short chuckle. "It  _is_  me."

Rei gave the fish a glare. "Even  _here,_  you quote at people."

A: "And you  _still_  have that knowledge of other worlds."

K: "As I would. I'm amazed such knowledge is  _this_  explicit, however."

S: "I mean, it seems to me it would be fairly obvious to anyone who  _could_  look into other timelines."

K: "Of course, maybe that aspect of me is more pronounced, this time around."

A: "Different aspects of yourself change every time?"

K: "One could say that of anyone. Many aspects are similar, for example an interest in Shinji."

Shinji gave a small blush.

K: "-but it all depends in my interactions. Both before  _and_  after I am designated fifth. Maybe my interaction with  _you_  will pique my interest." A glance at Asuka.

 

_Aura_

_""Do not worry," the boy assured her. "I am sure it was not their intention to hurt my feelings. Indeed, I am positive that we will play our parts together just as we are destined to...""_

S: "An aura?"

Kaworu huffed. "Perhaps the Lillim are more attuned to what seems...  _foreign_ , this time around. Of course, in an environment like NERV, such overt friendliness would  _naturally_  be view upon with suspicion. Even  _without_  any sort of aversion field."

A: "I don't think we ever  _sensed_  something off about you, even  _after_  we found out about your Adamness. Rei's the one to pick up on little details like that."

S: "Not like  _we_  can read the soul."

R: "Maya  _does_  have a point, however. A person is naturally selfish; it's how we survive and propagate. Not even displaying a  _hint_  of that would naturally seem suspicious. Like you had an ulterior motive."

K: "And in a world of ulterior motives, I can understand. Though perhaps this 'aura' of mine is at least  _partially_  influencing others."

A: "It sure got to  _me_."

R: "As it would. Though I wonder something, I do not think  _either_  of you voiced concerns about Kaworu. At least to me."

Shinji shrugged. "Maybe we were naturalised. Cause I certainly  _don't_  feel weird around you  _now_."

 

_Who Are You_

_"With that he brought the filled spoon up to his mouth. Rei considered reminding him of the heat. But despite what others thought, the concept of humor wasn't entirely lost on her."_  Kaworu gave a small chuckle.

A: "You sly dog, Rei!"

R: "It would be a valuable lesson for him." A small smile. "I feel we have gotten off to a better start, this time around."

S: "Considering you two had, at most,  _one_  interaction."

K: "Maybe such interaction with  _me_  would help start...  _something_."

Rei gave a small smile. "You know that most likely will not happen at this stage."

K: "One can hope. Maybe I'll find a way to overcome my call."

A: "You probably have a few days, at best, to do so."

 

_Machination_

_"The Major nodded. "Probably more than I should...""_

S: "Good to see they're planning  _something_."

A: "Involving that stooge, though?"

R: "Out of all the pilots, he would be preferable for this kind of clandestine operation."

K: "It sounds to me like it's Evangelion related."

A: "Like most NERV things."

R: "We will most likely find out  _what_  this machination involves once we reach the endgame."

 

_Interaction_

_"If he couldn't see, then it would have to be up to her to do it for him.'_ I can understand  _why_  you'd be thinking that, at this stage."

A: "Well  _duh_. Especially knowing  _what_  happened to Shinji."

S: "I could see you  _doing_  something like that as well."

K: "Curious. Maybe  _you_  will be the one to end me, Asuka."

R: "That all depends if you take Unit-02 this time around."

K: "Either way, not only do  _you_  suspect me like the Laserdiscs, both Shinji and Asuka do. I doubt I would be able to get up to much this time around."

R: "They were about the only people who  _did not_  suspect you in the Laserdiscs. Shinji was damaged enough to accept just  _anything_ , and Asuka was  _catatonic_."

A: "I don't even think I knew you  _existed_."

R: "You would not. You awoke in your Evangelion and almost immediately started fighting the MP-Evangelion."

A: "Yeah, and  _that_  went well.  _Now_  look where I am."

 

_Fodder_

Kaworu's look could be best described as contemplative.  _"Kaworu, however, still didn't move."_

A: "...Yeah, I  _would_  do that. With the knowledge I had about you."

K: "It's true, he did hurt Shinji with what he did. And I can understand  _why_  you'd want to protect him from that."

R: "Consider it's a catch 22 either way. As Asuka stated, whether you are nice or an ass to Shinji, either way, you  _will_  hurt him."

S: "...By the sounds of it, I'm  _still_  hurting from what I had to do."

K: "Perfectly understandable. Given what you had to do."

S: "...And what I'm probably gonna do again."

A: "So, with what we know, it would be better to  _not_  form a relationship with you. Because we would assume you'd just go Angel."

K: "Indeed. While it's an understandable thought process, I feel like such processes would become self fulfilling for me."

R: "It was  _our_  interactions that helped you overcome your call in the first place."

K: "Just so. But I could understand, after Shinji's experiences with me, how you would be averse to even being  _near_  me. At the very least, my interactions with Toji have been cordial."

 

_Bathhouse_

_"Without saying anything more than that as a farewell, Rei got out of the bath, gathering and changing into her clothes before she went, not bothering to dry herself before."_

R: "That, was  _not_  cordial. So much for a better relationship."

S: "Bit of a far cry from what you're like  _here_ , eh Rei?"

A: "Even though you seemed quite  _comfortable_  around him."

R: "I would not have known anything about societal standards at this time, other than what you might have taught me."

K: "And I doubt SEELE taught me anything similar."

S: "But what this interaction between you two is telling me, is that Kaworu  _will_  make his play. Like the Laserdiscs."

K: "I would expect that, at this point. I'd think it clear to me  _no one_  would be willing to interact with me in a productive manner. Other than Toji, maybe."

A: "Then again, what d'ya expect? Us to respond to you, knowing you're one: an  _Angel,_  and two: that Shinji was forced to  _kill you_ , in a productive and mutually beneficial manner?"

K: "A lot to ask, I know." Noticeably flat in intonation.

Much to the group's amusement, despite how dark it was. "Ignoring our own problems for a sec, poor Maya."

R: "She would not know  _anything_  about interacting with the Commander. Especially in the book world."

A: "Well, we know  _here_  she had a  _bit_  of interaction with him."

 

_Clandestine_

_""But that doesn't mean there are no others." Kozo closed his eyes with a sigh. "Look for a disk in a trashcan at the Nagao Toge station tomorrow after seven PM.""_

R: "So like his Theatrical counterpart."

K: "Even here, he might've been like that. At least judging from the Laserdiscs. In retrospect, it's rather a shame how he met his end."

Asuka shrugged. "Maybe if we found out more about his  _actual_  goals, we might've seen him in a different light."

S: "He practically took that to the grave, didn't he?"

R: "Essentially. The only other people who could possibly know was the former Commander and your mother. The Commander is  _legally_  deceased, and your mother would know what he knows."

S: "...She'd also know about Fuyutsuki, as well."

K: "Either you told her, or she would've known through the former Commander."

R: "Either way, it is apparent Fuyutsuki was working for the former Commander not necessarily out of loyalty towards  _him_ , but towards _Yui Ikari_."

A: "Hence why he would do something like give  _Kaji_  information? Cause I wouldn't trust him with  _anything_ , unless I wanted him to tell the  _seven agencies_  he was working for."

 

_Blue_

Kaworu had a hint of regret in his voice.  _""No. Pattern is blue. No doubt, it's an Angel!""_

R: "...As it was in the Laserdiscs."

A: "Then again, with how he  _haven't_  been interacting with him, it was inevitable."

S: "...So this has gone like the Laserdiscs."

K: "Not exactly. Unit-02 sounded a bit less... compliant, this time around."

A: " _This_  time around, I actually can  _still_  pilot. Maybe  _that_  would've had something to do with it."

R: "Depends on what you think happened that resulted in you losing the ability to pilot in the first place."

A: "I thought it was because I kept closing myself off."

R: "It could have also been because your  _mother_  closed herself off. Maybe as an attempt to protect you, after everything that happened."

Asuka thought about that for a bit. "I mean, I can see the  _logic_  in such thing. But I'm sure she would've known  _how_  such thing would affect me."

 

_Heaven's Door_

_"With that, Unit-01's hand closed around the gray-haired boy. And he expectantly closed his eyes."_ Shaking his head. "A valiant attempt, Asuka."

She growled, somewhat frustrated she didn't do much again. "At least it's more than what I did in the Laserdiscs."

S: "You could  _do_  that?"

R: "When you pilot an Evangelion, it's hard to differentiate between the Fields of the pilot and of the Evangelion itself. It would not be difficult to mask oneself, even to someone  _like_  Kaworu."

A: "And yet I didn't even get a hit on him."

K: "Then again, you might not have known what I could do. Shinji would've been the only person to have known what I could do."

R: "At least in the Laserdiscs."

K: "Indeed. And what you saw in the Laserdiscs was not the  _full_  extent."

S: "Even in this short scene, you used more  _offensive_  powers."

Kaworu gave a short nod. "Against Asuka, unfortunately. Whereas in the Laserdiscs, I merely defended with my AT-Field and Unit-02."

A: "At the  _very_ least, you don't  _have_  Unit-02  _now_."

K: "Even though it did not particularly matter, in the book. Either way, I made it to Heaven's Door."

S: "And  _I_  made it to you."

K: "...Yes."

 

_Second_

_""Isn't it rather," the old man spoke knowingly, "that you're just curious?""_

A: "I imagine there'd be a  _lot_  to be curious about, this time around."

R: "Of course there would be.  _This_  has also happened according to the Laserdiscs."

K: "I haven't met my fate yet, and  _already_  he's mobilising his forces."

S: "Much like  _our_  world, in that case. My father practically mobilised  _everything_  after what they attempted at the theatre."

K: "He would not have accepted that lying down. It would've been obvious to him that SEELE were making their play, hence why he was so hasty."

R: "I feel  _everyone_ involved was acting in haste at that moment. It would've been unwise to act with you still around."

K: "And yet they did, because they  _knew_  all their capital with the Commander had evaporated."

A: "And look what happened. Commander Asshole  _died_  in Terminal, the JSSDF tucked tail after  _failing_  to nuke a completely battle ready Tokyo-3, and SEELE got  _kicked off the planet_."

S: "Not even mentioning the coup against Fuyutsuki."

R: "Or any of the domestic and international political fallout  _after_  the fact."

K: "Though that makes me wonder,  _how_  will NERV respond to their incursion this time around. As they  _will_  after this event."

R: "Most likely similar to the Laserdiscs. However, the former Commander appears to be more prepared."

A: "And who knows. Maybe our resident ghost will offer something too."

 

_Revelation_

Even Kaworu was shocked at what  _he_ did.  _"But the Angel just continued using his soothing voice. "You do not need me to accomplish your goal," he dissolved Shinji's attempt to persuade him otherwise and looked up. "You already have more allies than you think.""_

This sentiment was shared by everyone, especially Asuka. "You...  _you_  did it?  _How_?!"

He contemplated. "...With great power."

R: "But you were  _dead_ , surely?"

K: "Perhaps not. As I was still around by the time of Instrumentality. Maybe I heard this plight."

S: "...And sent us back?"

K: "Indeed... though many of the points I stated,  _I_  or others here have pointed out. Such a world would not be suitable for Aki."

A: "Even though she's not even around anymore."

K: "Well, if I could bring  _you_  back."

Asuka was brought to silence. "You... you think-"

K: "We can assume I survived my Laserdisc encounter with Shinji, and post Instrumentality I continued to have a presence in that world in order to send you back. There's no reason to assume I  _won't_  survive dying at Unit-01's hands this time around."

S: "...Speaking of."

K: "...Yes. That would be coming up imminently."

 

_Don't Be_

Low in volume, and mournful in tone.  _"Shinji closed his eyes. Just a light tug on the handle. And even without looking, he knew it was over. The 17th_  Angel... _was dead."_

Rei had gone for his hand, mostly to remind  _herself_  he was still there.

S: "...And yet I  _still_  had to kill you."

K: "You understand  _why_  you had to. I was too far gone, at that point. Given the chance, I would've destroyed all you knew and loved."

A: "And yet it would still hurt him.  _Especially_  knowing what you did."

K: "Curious, isn't it? Ostensibly it was to help you two and the world."

S: "Even though it required you taking away Aki from us."

Kaworu had a grimace, knowing full well what they would think about that. "...I hope, for your sake, it was a difficult decision to make. I know that might not be much consolation at this point."

It wasn't.

So Kaworu decided to continue reading.

 

_It's Treason, Then_

_""Pilot Ikari," the one he had almost run into bellowed coldly, his hand closing around Shinji's shoulder in an iron grip. "By the Commander's orders, you are hereby under arrest for conspiracy and treason against NERV.""_

Asuka grumbled, quite audibly. "It was only a matter of time before Commander Asshole tried something."

R: "He would still require you to fight off SEELE. Of course, this could be a part of the machination he began earlier this chapter."

S: "Course, I wouldn't put it past him to shoot himself in the foot  _now_."

K: "Odds are, he will detain you while attempting his scenario with Rei."

A: " _While_  SEELE and the JSSDF invade? Pfft, fat chance he'll  _not_  put us in an Evangelion."

 

"Though I do imagine this next confrontation between you two and the former Commander would be interesting to witness."

Shinji glanced at the table. "Well, it's not like we  _have_  to wait."

Kaworu raised an eyebrow, as the book was passed to Rei. "You want to continue so soon after?"

"Why not?" Asuka butted in. "I don't think it can  _get_  much worse. I'm sure Wolk won't just make Instrumentality happen like it did."

"Great, you got Murphy involved."

~~~

 

 

_"Maybe it would have been better to start with the boy..."_

Asuka was livid at this cold open. "You're sure as  _fuck_  you should've started with Shinji! Maybe I'd try killing you  _twice as hard!_ "

S: "I could've only hoped you left something for  _me_." Shinji, too, was rather angry.

K: "He even knows her name. That would've almost-"

A: "That would've  _definitely_  pissed me off!" Growling. "Damn it, haven't even heard the  _title_  of this and I already want to grind his remains to dust!"

R: "Maybe I will do such thing."

S: "I mean, this isn't really  _that_  kind of story, isn't it?"

A: "I wouldn't  _mind_  seeing a story like that.”

 

2.12: “Chapter 12. The Final.”

 

_My Stone Wall_

_""The Commander would like to have a chat with you.""_

S: " _This_  is gonna be great." He lied.

A: "Considering how  _my_  confrontation with Commander Asshole went." Grumbling, still seeing red.

R: "Then again, what can Shinji do?"

A: "Maybe if he's lucky, he'll get a gun somehow."

K: "I'm certain the former Commander would not hesitate to kill  _any_  of us."

S: "Not like you're even in the picture anymore, Kaworu."

K: "Maybe if you told me of this plight, I could've paid him a visit."

R: "With a bucket?"

K: "That's more  _your_  specialty."

 

_Epiphanic Amnesia_

They had listened on at Rei's rather passionate retelling of Shinji's rant.

And how the Commander completely  _ignored_  him.  _'""Do not ask questions you don't really want to hear the answer to."'"_

Shinji had a small grin, basking in this ironic echo. "Man I would've  _loved_  to get all that shit out there."

R: "And yet, with two people backing up his knowledge, and with  _his own theory_ , he  _still_  believes it will succeed."

K: "Well, as both he and you said."

A: "So what, he does what he was going to do?"

R: "I would think so. Even though he  _knows_  it will not work."

A: "And he's sure as hell we will  _not_  make it work  _this_  time around."

K: "Many of the events of the Laserdiscs have happened thus far. Who's to say-"

A: "Oh no no no no, if  _Instrumentality_  happens like the Laserdiscs, I'm gonna travel all the way to Germany,  _in my Evangelion,_ and give this author a piece of my mind!"

S: "Even though he would've never written it in  _our_  world."

R: "If he even  _exists_ , and isn't using a pen name or  _dead_."

 

_303_

_"Asuka didn't even try to argue. A small nod, then her barely opened eyelids fell shut again."_

A: "Yes, I would've  _much_  preferred that."

Shinji huffed. "At least  _here_."

R: "Even your injuries are less severe."

A: "That's not really saying much, considering it wasn't even  _catatonia_  this time around." Grumbling. "Verdammt Arschloch."

S: "And the  _same room_  too?"

K: "The universe works in mysterious ways."

A: "The  _universe_  seems to fuck us over whenever things start getting good." Brutally sardonic.

R: "Let us hope Wolk decides to cut us some slack, then."

S: "Do you think he will?"

R: "So far, they've seemed to make things  _slightly_  better."

A: "Lets hope he keeps up this pace."

 

_Level 1_

_"The three stared at each other questioningly. "Does anyone of you know what the Instrumentality Project actually is about...?""_

K: "And so the working class begins to rise up."

A: "They aren't gonna have a Marxist uprising  _now_."

R: "Perhaps just a  _regular_  uprising, then."

S: "Much like  _our_  world?"

K: "Laserdisc SEELE appeared more determined, compared to this world. Or, maybe they had more influence."

R: "Either way, the Laserdisc incursion seemed more difficult for  _us_."

S: "So it'll probably end up the same way?"

A: "Considering it's been going similarly so far." Flat musing.

 

_Deus Vult_

_""I know I may have had my assumptions, but you really could have told me that Ikari was leading us into a holy war against SEELE.""_

Kaworu huffed. "An apt description."

A: "Okay, we have some sort of knowledge on the MP-Evangelion now. Other than what  _I_  knew from experience."

S: "Though  _now_  I'm getting a bit nervous on what happened to Rei."

R: "Perhaps SEELE have already targeted me."

K: "Even though you could defend yourself if needed."

R: "Possibly. Though I do not think I will fall at the  _very last_  gate."

S: "Hopefully an ally? Trying to prevent you from becoming Lilith?"

R: "The latter is true, the former I am not certain."

 

_This Time, Last Time_

_""Not much point in it. I'll change right into my plugsuit in the locker room.""_

K: "Now the operations director  _knows_. Hopefully this will help reduce the bloodshed that was the Laserdisc scenario."

R: "It would help. We could lock down NERV further, and get both remaining Evangelion deployed."

A: "Do they know that it was  _Unit-01_  they wanted?"

K: "I wouldn't think so, other than what happened last time. That was to be their plan, with the Lance of Longinus out of the picture."

S: "So unless Asuka managed to get rid of a few MP-Evangelion, they're gonna go for me again?"

K: "Most likely. I recall that's what they did  _here_  as well."

A: "Yeah, except with  _two_  other Evangelion defending him, they didn't get too far."

S: "Hopefully  _this_  time around-"

A: "I feel we've been hoping for that a lot so far." She mused, flat in tone.

K: "Considering how...  _unfavourable_  the circumstances became in the Laserdiscs."

 

_Nothing But Death_

_"'"It will bring you nothing but death."' He frowned as his son's words echoed in the back of his mind. 'Not if I can forestall it.'"_

K: "Curious. Perhaps what you two said convinced him."

R: "SEELE would've done their scenario regardless. Though maybe  _this_  time around, the Commander will try to prevent it."

A: "Fat chance." She snarked. "He's been working towards this shit for  _years_. His whole life after Shinji's mama became Unit-01 was  _dedicated_  to Instrumentality."

S: "Even  _tossing his own son_  aside for such thing. At least until he was useful." Also snarking, a bitter overtone present. "He's not just gonna give up on this."

K: "However, he has realised how hypocritical SEELE could be. Maybe he  _is_  actually thinking twice about all this. Odd."

Asuka barked out a laugh. "I like how the mere  _concept_  of Gendo  _possibly_  redeeming himself is completely  _alien_  to us."

S: "Though considering  _what_  he did. It'd probably take him  _centuries_  to make it up to us."

 

_One With Me_

Rei, being a part of Lilith, only let a small blush break her otherwise regular composure.

Of course, it helped it kinda embarrassed Shinji and Asuka.  _"No more words were spoken for the next hours between the lovers as they became one for the first time – once again."_

Kaworu let a small chuckle escape. "I imagine such a thing would help get you battle ready. I vaguely recall a quote about that, how something  _like_  that helps you both prepare  _and_  recover from battle."

R: "It was a lot more crude."

A: "Hey, we already  _do_  that!"

S: "...Maybe that's what you thought." He still had his face in his hands.

A: "...Of course, considering  _how_  the Laserdiscs went."

R: "I would say you took more risk invoking Murphy."

S: "I  _said_  I'd be careful..."

A: "Would you, though? Especially considering  _what_ happened?"

S: "I mean, if we  _weren't_  careful, it would be conceding  _one_  of us wouldn't survive tomorrow."

A: "...I can see  _how_  you would think that. Though... considering how we don't really give a shit about the potential of others  _watching_  us."

R: "'Eat a hearty breakfast, for tonight we dine in hell.'"

A: "...Holy  _shit,_  that's an  _awesome_  quote. Where'd you find that?"

R: "One of Kensuke's American manga."

A: "That's a  _comic_ , Rei."

 

_Firewall_

_"'That'll probably be my last affront against him. I know he would have deserved worse, but I'm sure it will hurt him more than death. Don't you agree...' her hand caressed the steel that housed Casper's cybernetic "brain", 'Mother...?'"_

K: "So it begins."

R: "The firewall was brought up, as before."

A: "But now we'll have the JSSDF bringing hell to our doorstep."

S: "And my  _father_  is still trying  _something._ Actually, we  _still_  don't know what's up with you, Rei."

R: "Indeed. And he will not be able to do much if I am not in the picture."

K: "At the very least, they  _all_  have an idea on what will happen."

R: "Thus, they may prepare better."

S: "I wouldn't be surprised if I was  _already_  in my Evangelion."

K: "The scenario is so far more favourable, compared to the Laserdiscs. Perhaps not  _our_  scenario."

A: "I consider  _our_  world the gold standard at how  _good_  things can be."

S: "If  _we're_  the gold standard."

A: "Yeah, I know, it's more like a  _tin_  standard."

R: "But the scenario  _is_  preferable thus far. Misato is in command, instead of trying to wrangle Shinji."

K: "Which would prevent her death, at least how she died in the Laserdiscs."

A: "Perhaps even  _Ritusko's_ death."

S: "Only one way to find out."

 

_Worm_

_""Then get the remaining troops to Tokyo-3 as fast as possible! If we can't tell them by radio, we have to tell them face to face – or gun to gun if we must!""_

A: "That little sneak!"

K: "So this was his plan. Must say, it would've been effective. There's only so much you can do once the general public know."

R: "Such mass dissemination of information  _would_  cause someone influenced by SEELE to take notice."

S: "I'm pretty sure that was the same guy who was prime minister in  _our_  world. At the time, at least."

A: "It's amazing what people realising you were in bed with SEELE does for your political prospects."

K: "I don't think we've heard much about him after his resignation."

A: "Knowing  _this_  place, I wouldn't be surprised if he fled to Argentina."

 

_Incursion_

_"Misato wished she had an answer for that question."_

K: "Even  _with_  the foreknowledge Shinji had, there's only so much you could've recognised at the time."

S: "I doubt I was thinking much about their tactics at the time. If I was thinking of  _anything,_  at that time."

R: "And yet Misato's actions have already improved chances. Yes, they are still minuscule at this point in time, but such preventative actions would at least give us more  _time_."

A: "But as someone said. For  _what_?"

R: "Well. They could only hope that it was  _something_  that stops this incursion."

K: "In the  _Laserdiscs_ , the incursion only stopped once Instrumentality  _started_."

A: "We don't even know  _where_  you're at, Rei."

R: "Indeed. If I do not appear anytime soon, then the Commander would not be able to enact his scenario."

A: "Well, it wasn't  _Kaji_  that took you."

K: "I wonder who it could be, in that case."

S: "No one friendly, I imagine. Considering that's pretty much the extent of who  _we_  know, who  _could_  be friendly."

R: "I would  _hope_  it was a friendly. However, we can never know for sure."

 

_Withdrawal_

_""Give the signal and ask for the big boys. Let the monsters kill each other.""_

Asuka gave an amused huff. "At least  _this_  time around, the commander knew when to fold his cards, instead of trying to  _nuke us_."

S: "Still sending in the MP-Evangelion. But I suppose  _that_  was expected, at this point."

R: "Of course, they were a key part of SEELE's plan."

K: "The strategy you two used would've been quite effective. Shinji would not have the power cable as a weak point."

A: "And considering in the Laserdiscs,  _my_  power cable was cut quite early. I'd be fully powered against those damned MP-Eva."

S: "That's practically what happened during  _our_  incursion, wasn't it?"

A: "Yeah, except it was  _Hikari_  defending  _two_  power cables."

R: "I imagine she, like Shinji in the book, would have liked that."

A: "Even so, I still did most of the legwork in actually  _attacking_. But that's fair enough. I know how you're like, Shinji."

S: "Against  _humans_ , yeah. But against  _other_ Evangelion.  _Especially_ the MP-Evangelion." His face became stone. "Of course, if push came to shove."

 

_Jet Alone_

_""Don't have to tell me," Asuka chimed in. "I've seen the results of your last test in Math." Ritsuko shook her head. Kids..."_

A: "Well. Didn't expect  _that_  to be our trump card."

S: "Considering  _how_  Jet Alone was like  _here_. I wouldn't think it be  _any_  sort of effective."

R: "Every bit counts. At the very least, it could be cannon fodder."

K: "I'd think that a bit  _cold_ , if Toji was  _physically_  piloting it, instead of just remotely controlling it. And I wouldn't be surprised if the MP-Evangelion  _were_  toying with you, given your situation at the time."

Asuka grumbled. "Well  _I'm_  certainly not playing around  _this_  time around."

K: "You weren't last time around, as well. But at least  _this_  time around, you have more of an advantage. Even numbers wise."

S: "It's still 2 against 9, though."

A: "We've faced worse odds."

R: "Even so, I would not say you won just yet. Wolk has been known to make the events of the Laserdiscs happen, regardless of what happened."

A: "Surely my  _death_  would've been prevented at this point in time. Shinji would've done  _anything_  to protect me."

K: "Up to and including starting Instrumentality to get you back?"

A: "Ye-" She shut herself up to think. "Shit. Wolk  _might_  do that. Kinda what happened in the  _Theatrical_ , right?"

S: "I'm sure, in  _that_  state, I'd bring back  _more_  than you."

 

_Desperation_

Even though it  _was_  Gendo Ikari, Rei was still given pause at what she had been reading.  _"And while hundreds of meters above him the guns and weapons of the soldiers blared in the corridors and halls, a... a single shot echoed in the Terminal Dogma."_

Nothing was spoken for a bit, as they processed. "...Damn."

K: "...Thing is. I don't even know if this  _was_  a plan."

R: "I would suggest he would attempt to use his own soul to merge with Lilith. As I continue to be MIA."

K: "But Adam  _died_  when the Commander was killed. Who's to say it wouldn't be the same here?"

Asuka glanced at Shinji, and slightly shuddered at how unresponsive he was. "Considering  _some_  things have been different."

R: "So it  _may_  be possible. Either way, this was a move out of desperation, not logic. I... doubt that was his intention."

A: "...But that means he's out of the equation now, right?"

K: "As we said, we aren't certain."

Shinji was still quiet.

Which gave Asuka some concern. "...Shinji?"

S: "...I'm feeling quite a bit of  _contempt_  for him, now."

K: "Such action, especially in  _his_  situation, could be seen as an  _easy_  way out."

S: "I don't even think he  _thought_  about me when he pulled the trigger. All he  _ever_  thought about then was my mother."

R: "...And me."

A: "In  _this_  case, it wasn't even  _you_  that decided to  _not_  go to Terminal."

R: "We still do not know  _why_  I disappeared."

S: "Or even  _what_  happened to you. For all we know, you could be... dead."

R: "...Either way. I do not think I will be controlling Instrumentality this time around. If it even occurs."

 

_Battle_

_"A maniacal, yet ever so satisfied grin spread over the panting girl's face as she turned around. "Erster...""_

Asuka happily emulated her book counterpart's emotion. "Fucking  _yes_. We're getting somewhere."

K: "This  _would_  cause them panic, I imagine. As it would've here."

R: "Of  _course_  it would. The MP-Evangelion were required for SEELE's Instrumentality."

A: "The image of them shitting their pants as  _all_  of the MP-Evangelion went down helps me sleep at night."

S: "Your power cord  _still_  got cut, though. And you're-"

A: "So just like the Laserdiscs, eh?  _Already,_ things are going better than the Laserdiscs."

K: "Unless SEELE had something up their sleeves,  _just in case_  something like this happened."

Rei's eyes went wide. "Maybe  _that_  is why they possibly targeted me?"

A: "They're planning on using  _you_  against  _us?_ " She could boil water with her glare.

R: "At this rate, even  _if_  I was still firmly under the Commander's thumb, I would most likely  _not_  follow their orders.  _Especially_  if I was under the Commander's thumb."

K: "Ah, but we know SEELE are rather... unscrupulous when it comes to convincing people."

R: "But they would know well what I could  _do_. It would do them well  _not_  to anger Lilith."

 

_Secured_

_""Wha...?""_

K: "I see you could handle yourself."

R: "Of course I could." A small grin. "Of course, I would not know at this point that the Commander had... fallen to despair. Maybe I would have anticipated that as a  _consequence_."

A: "Even though he's completely unflappable, almost all the time."

S: "...If such a thing  _could_  cause him to fall to despair, it would be  _this_."

R: "...Either way. It appears I am perfectly fine. At least on the surface."

K: "Who  _knows_  what they tried."

R: "They probably tried many things. But based on the fact I am  _alive_ , and they are  _not_ , I think it is safe to say they had  _failed_."

A: "I taught you well, Rei!"

S: "And the simple fact that Kaji is  _here_  means he was able to  _convince_  the Prime Minister."

K: "He wouldn't  _be there_  if he didn't."

R: "Though I wonder what this detour to the forest would involve."

A: "Well, it's obvious you want  _something_  from there, before you somehow get to the Geofront."

R: "I believe it will be  _something_  important."

 

_Crushed_

_""Damn," it escaped her after all, touching the remote in the pocket of her lab coat as she entered the elevator that would take her down to Terminal Dogma. "I wanted him to see his hopes crushed, not to go with them.""_

S: "...So she knows, then."

R: "It would have only been a matter of time before they noticed."

K: "By the sounds of it, she doesn't  _explicitly_  know. Which she might not, considering there's limited surveillance down there.  _But_ , she could probably pick up on it."

A: "Based on the fact Rei was completely MIA, and knowing what Commander Asshole wanted to do?"

S: "Maybe  _that's_  why she's going to Terminal. That and to do this  _other_  thing she mentioned." A sigh. "I'm sure Toji would've been mad."

A: "Falling like  _that_? That's one of the issues with using nuclear power; they're quite fragile when facing  _other_  monolithic mecha, like the MP-Evangelion. I'd be  _especially_  pissed if I fell as easily as  _that._ "

 

_Detonate_

Rei was not the only one to struggle as she read the next section, where Asuka's hand was forced. Forcing her eyes to remain on the pages, she could still feel the sudden shift in  _everyone's fields_.  _"You... you will help me, won't you... mother?"_

Her eyes glanced off the book and toward the table. And the first thing she noted was Asuka and Shinji's hands locked in a death grip. "...again?" Shinji softly squeaked.

Asuka meanwhile had her stone cold stare, her eyes like the Inferno.  _"Well look at that."_ Through teeth. More angry than saddened. "Looks like I  _will_  be paying a visit to Germany."

K: "You do realise Instrumentality would be inevitable, at this point."

S: "If it was to get  _you_  back, then  _fuck_  the world. I already lost Aki, now  _you?_ "

R: "...That is what happened in the Theatrical. You would rather let the world burn in hellfire."

S: "Of  _course_  I would. And I would start Instrumentality to get you back."

A: "...How affectionate."

K: "Which is what will happen. I am sure of it. Like the Commander, that would be the only way to get her back."

Shinji thought about that for a bit.

Before he gave a short, low laugh. "Like father, like son."

R: "Much like the Laserdiscs."

A: "Out of  _all_  the things in the Laserdiscs this bastard of an author could've changed, he didn't change  _this_?"

K: "You came back from this before. Plus, I don't even know if it was  _you_  who initiated the self destruct in the first place."

Slowly, an expression of confusion creeped on her. "... _Mama_  did that?"

R: "...It's hard to determine  _who_  initiated it. It depends on what you realised as you detonated."

A: "...Which no one but myself would know."

 

_Subvert_

_"She almost wished she hadn't."_

A: "Wait, I  _SURVIVED?!_ " A shout. She genuinely didn't  _expect_  such a subversion of her expectations. From depression, she went giddy, then contemplative, then panicking, as she realised that her  _surviving_  was a bit of an important detail the person ending the world did  _not_  know.

R: "I guess you better cancel that trip to Germany."

K: "Unless she can  _stop_  Shinji from initiating Instrumentality, we might  _still_  be paying a visit."

S: "...Oh  _shit_ , I don't know that yet, do I?"

A: "I swear to God, if you end the world due to a failure to communicate,  _we're gonna visit Germany_."

K: "Do you think Wolk will end it like this?"

A: " _He better not_." The fire returned.

 

_Call_

Shinji, Asuka and Kaworu had leant in nervously, as Rei recounted the desperation of Central Dogma and Asuka, as the end of the world drew ever nearer.

Rei, meanwhile, took great delight in the tension, feeling it herself.

And she gave a small smile from behind her book, as she read ahead.  _""Asuka...?""_

Asuka's nerves weren't quite abated, however. "Okay, I got through to him. But is that  _enough_  to stop the apocalypse?"

K: "I would  _hope_  so."

S: "Wouldn't  _that_  be salt in the wound. I realise you were alive at the very last second, all too late."

A: "That would be even  _crueler_  than the Laserdiscs!"

Rei kept her small smile hidden.  _"Giant, bloodstained hands_ ** _stopped_** _the flight of the Lance of Longinus in an instant."_  With emphasis.

Asuka let up. " _YES_!" And immediately glomped Shinji, causing him to topple from his chair and onto the floor, much to the entertainment of the Nephilim.

Not like Shinji was complaining much, either way.

R: "I barely started the snippet." An amused aside to her fish.

K: "Looks like we can add this world to the "Not Ended" list."

R: "Does it count if it  _already_  ended?"

K: "For the list's sake, no. Otherwise it'd just be  _our_  world on that list."

They continued their musings, pretending to ignore the  _very_  enthusiastic Field Asuka was putting off.

But eventually Rei decided to continue, with or without them, which rather quickly brought them back to reality.

 

_Always In My Heart_

_"Proudly smiling, she caressed his cheek. "Goodbye, my son. Take care of those you love; your little family, your friends. Always be there for those who need you. Goodbye..."_

_"Goodbye... mother...""_

Shinji was quiet again, rubbing his eyes.

K: "I can understand  _why_  she would do such a thing."

R: "Indeed. The Evangelion can bring about ruin on grand scale, as we have seen. The only way to guarantee  _nothing_  would happen, was to have  _no_  Evangelion."

A: "Except we  _still_  need the Evangelion. As long as we're facing enemies  _with_  Evangelion."

K: "The Lillim are strong, in that regard. Using tools of ruin, ostensibly beyond their station, for their own self benefit. Rather curious, if you ask me."

R: " _Way_  beyond our station. The Evangelion are practically  _gods_ , if given a Solenoid."

S: "...And mother would've still done this."

R: "Possibly. We cannot know for sure, however. We know for a fact you made contact with her."

A: "And managed to convince her that this world is kinda alright sometimes."

Shinji was still troubled, however. "If we didn't require the Evangelion after SEELE's incursion. Would she have done the same?"

Quiet at the table, as they thought.

K: "You would have to ask her yourself."

 

_Familiar Ceiling_

_"The blue-haired girl nodded. "You have to accompany me back to my apartment. There is... something I need to show both of you."_ This would be what my detour involved, I imagine."

Shinji gave a small huff. "...So. Everything's good now."

A: "They destroyed Lilith."

Rei gave a sad nod. "Unfortunate. But she  _is_  a key to Instrumentality. SEELE would be deprived of what they wanted, even if it meant killing what amounts to God."

K: "And the world could continue unabated. Without the Evangelion, or  _any_  Progenitor, even the  _hope_  of Instrumentality is impossible. SEELE have lost."

S: "What of my father, though?"

Rei pursed her lips. "I do not think he planned for this."

S: "...So it  _was..._ "

R: "Do you consider that unfortunate, Shinji?"

S: "...Thing is, _I don't know_. Because it's a similar circumstance to  _here_  isn't it? Only  _this_  time around, he died at his  _own_ hands. Although... at the very least, I was able to  _confront_  him, this time around. Give him a piece of my mind."

A: "...Which I  _know_  you weren't given."

S: "And probably  _won't_  take  _now_."

R: "Perhaps it was that confrontation that planted the seed of doubt in his mind."

S: "...Maybe. Call me cruel, but I would've liked to see him at least  _one_  more time. When all his plans came tumbling down."

K: "It would've been cathartic, to say the least."

A: "Yeah, it  _would_  be cruel. But we know  _for a fact_  it would've been  _less_  cruel than what he'd  _usually do_."

S: "At the very least. We don't have to hide anything anymore. Especially about... Aki."

A: "...Yeah."

 

_Only a Motion Away_

From behind the book, Rei's eyes went wide.  _"Mama...?"_

Glass shattered in Asuka's mind, as it tried to process this in a productive manner. "M- I- is that...  _Aki_?"

R: "You already know the answer."

Shinji too was taken aback by this sudden revelation. "Oh  _Gods_. I- is it really..?"

K: "Yes. It would be." A small smile. "I wonder if this was my machination as well. Once the world was safe for her, to bring her back to you."

Shinji and Asuka were still silent, giving one another knowing, misty eyed looks.

R: "I take it you want me to start on the last chapter."

A: "...Yes please."

~~~

 

2.13: “Chapter 13. end.”

 

_Lost_

_"Startled, Rei... said nothing."_

Asuka gave a small smile. "So you just happened upon Aki."

R: "Yes. And it appears those motherly instincts kicked in."

K: "Guess you can thank Lilith for that."

R: "It was most likely my Lilithian influences that drove me to Aki in the first place."

S: "That seems rather lucky."

A: "Especially since, after Kaworu died, you would've most likely  _not_  been walking around like that."

R: "Maybe  _without_  your influences, as in the Laserdiscs."

S: "This was  _before_  the end of the last chapter, was it?"

R: " _Much_  before, before the incursion began, I would think."

A: "She was sent back  _before_  that shit?!"

She shot a glare at Kaworu.

K: "Whoops."

 

_Store_

_""I apologize for this misunderstanding," Rei addressed the clerk, bowing formally. "I will cover the payment.""_

Asuka kept up a warm smile. "Already becoming a sister to her, Rei?"

Rei had a small blush. "Or a friend."

K: "I'm not surprised she  _doesn't_  understand the concept of payment."

S: "Not like you  _had_  to pay for stuff in an apocalypse where you're the only people left."

Asuka's smile slowly dropped as she thought about her daughter's situation. "Man, she'd have  _no_  clue on what to do."

R: "All she would have ever known was the post-Instrumentality world. It makes sense she lacks many of  _our_  knowledge on how to function in a society."

A: "Considering society didn't  _exist_. Though... I do appreciate you looking after her like that, Rei."

R: "...As I am sure you would. However, I do not know at this time her  _true_  nature."

K: "You  _do_  find out. Otherwise Rei wouldn't have told you."

 

_Constabulary_

_""She... can stay with me for tonight.""_

A: "Oh  _Christ_  Rei, was she with you when..."

R: "Perhaps. Maybe that would explain my... drastic behaviour."

S: "So that was to  _defend_  Aki?"

R: "It  _would_  explain my actions. Lilith's call is strong."

K: "So instead of going to the Commander and taking part in his machination, you choose Aki."

R: "An obvious choice, I would think. Do I choose to end the world, or do I choose to save a lost girl?"

A: "Well, it's a good thing you chose the latter. I dread to think what  _could've_  happened, had you not found her."

 

_Home_

_"As it seemed, it was enough for the little girl to decide that the old lady might not be that scary after all."_

K: "It may've been her home, but it's not  _now_."

Asuka kept gradually getting more dejected, as she witnessed her daughter trying to adapt to this brave new world. "Poor thing."

R: "She would be  _completely_  out of her comfort zone."

A: "I'd say I wished we saw her earlier. But considering earlier was when we were trying to  _prevent Instrumentality_."

K: "Knowing she existed might've driven you harder during the incursion."

S: "Or it could've distracted us. Oh yeah, I don't even  _know_  Aki's back, do I?"

R: "Asuka was the only one I was able to invite to my house, mainly due to your injuries."

A: "At the very least, you're looking after her."

R: "As I would. Though I do wonder when I will realise that, like you, Aki is a looper."

K: "I imagine you would've found that concerning.  _Especially_  with the revelation that she was Shinji and Asuka's child."

 

_Memory_

_"Rei couldn't quite say why... but she could understand that urge to take that girl's sadness away like that... as she could barely contain it herself."_  Rei thought about those words. "That would be Lilith's influence on me."

Asuka sighed. "She'll definitely need some motherly influence like that. Especially since... I'm not there."

R: "Mrs Yamadera knows this well. It is a natural reaction from a mother."

K: "And since Lilith is essentially mother to  _all_  humanity."

Nodding. "I'm not be surprised my book self experience these urges. If we consider  _here_ , I get those same urges."

S: "It's a full on  _call_ , like Kaworu's, right?"

R: "Indeed. It is a call shared by all Lilithian life, only amplified in  _my_  case because I am part Lilith. But it is not uncommon to  _suppress_  this call."

A: "Considering  _I_  used to gawk at the idea."

R: "...So I am not surprised  _why_  I am so willing to take Aki into my care."

K: "I know for a fact you would do the same here."

R: "...Yeah."

A: "Though I would think Rei'd have a knack for children."

A raging blush emerged on her, and she threw herself back into the book.

Much to Asuka's amusement.

 

_Ramen_

_""Garlic, without meat.""_

A: "Oh she would've  _enjoyed_  that." The warm smile returned. "At least Wolk cut  _her_  a small break."

K: "This may've been the first time she had ever eaten pork."

S: "I wouldn't be surprised. The only meat we would've had in the Instrumentality world would've either been canned or anything we could've slaughtered."

A: "Most likely chicken, in that case. No  _way_  we would've kept cows or pigs in the house. Pigs, yes they might've been good for getting rid of food scraps, but they're  _still_  rather large and require plenty of upkeep. And you  _all_  know my opinions on  _cows_."

R: "Such is the advantage of a modern society like ours. After Instrumentality, you would have relied on subsistence farming and scavenging."

 

_Drawing_

_"And yet, there was something strangely familiar about them."_

Asuka gave a short chuckle. "Well,  _yeah_. They were  _us_."

R: "I would not have known that. Maybe I would have started connecting dots together, however."

K: "Aki would've looked similar to  _both_  Shinji and Asuka."

R: "And yet I have not made that connection. At least at this point."

S: "You  _do_  make that connection eventually, however. Somehow."

A: "Maybe Aki told you?"

R: "Does she even know your names? She did not know her family name."

S: "Do  _we_  even know the family name we used? We just kinda switched between  _Ikari_  and  _Soryu_."

A: "...Maybe we should've told Aki some details about us."

R: "Then again, not like  _you_  knew you would suddenly disappear one day."

A: "...Yeah. Guess it's not really  _our_  fault. Eh Kaworu?"

K: "Whoops."

 

_Proof_

_"It was up to those around them to ensure that they would not be corrupted, that they would not suffer the pain of loneliness. Up to her...?"_

K: "So this was where you made your decision?"

R: "...I would say so. What I said holds true, however. I may not have known it back then. But now I would."

A: "So it was Aki who changed your mind."

R: "Indeed." She gave a small smile. "Sounds like you did a great job raising her."

S: "...Kinda amazing, considering."

A: "A far cry from  _our_  folks, eh Shinji?"

K: "A good thing too, I would think. Else, maybe the world wouldn't have lasted."

R: "Well, I am sure I would have helped Shinji regardless. Akin to the Laserdiscs."

A: "But then came Aki."

R: "And whoever else decided to show up."

 

_Away_

_""Away," she told her. "As far as possible.""_

A: "A good idea. Get her as far away from that shitshow as possible."

R: "I think I realised  _something_  was up, when the line was down."

K: "I wouldn't put it past SEELE to have sabotaged the track in order to get  _you_  at Togendai station."

S: "Though... At least we know  _why_  Rei went MIA now. It was to save Aki."

A: "Yeah. And  _not_  due to getting kidnapped or anything like that."

R: "It was my own decision to break free from the Commander's control. All to protect this lost child."

K: "But they aren't out of the woods yet. It's obvious to Rei that  _something's_  up."

R: "Although we know for a fact both Aki  _and_  I are fine."

Asuka only just then seemed to realise this, and visibly relaxed. "Oh yeah, that's right. Kinda like the post-instrumentality chapters."

S: "Did you only just realise that?"

A: "Well you can't blame me, Shin-chan. She's our  _daughter_ , after all!"

 

_Armours_

_"Rei frowned in surprise, but Aki already explained unquestioned. "Papa once told me about them!"_

_"Did he...?""_

K: "I wonder if this is where you realised."

R: "I definitely realised  _something_. It's not everyday a young child knows state secrets like the Evangelion."

A: "They aren't really state secrets if the state doesn't  _exist_  anymore."

R: "Perhaps that was what I needed to know she was  _yours_ , then."

S: "And even  _now_ , you're still going through those mixed feelings in ignoring my father."

R: "...I do not think I realised my action would have affected him so."

K: "You  _were_  a key detail of his plan, after all."

A: "...So in exchange for Commander Asshole, you saved Aki's life."

R: "I am sure you would call that a  _good_  exchange."

A: "No  _shit_  I would! It's not even a competition! Even  _Shinji_  would choose the same, and he's his damn  _father_."

S: "He hasn't been my father since he abandoned me. I  _would_  make that decision."

 

_MP_

_"Watching the bulky mass of the Jet Alone storming onto the battlefield, where the fight had already started, Rei placed her arm on the frightened girl's back and pulled her closer. "No," she told her quietly. "They won't.""_

A: "Okay, if you didn't realise  _then_ , you sure as hell realise  _now_."

R: "It would have been fairly obvious, Aki identifying how the MP-Evangelion hurt you."

S: "You seemed rather optimistic about our chances, Rei."

K: "Seeing Jet Alone would've done that."

S: "Even though Jet Alone was kinda anticlimactic."

A: "Not  _here_  it was. Toji did kinda alright fighting the MP-Evangelion, and being immune to the Lances would've been a nice bonus.  _But_ , it was too easily disabled."

K: "Maybe if the programming was modified, it could've kept running. But then you risk the chance of a reactor meltdown, which would  _not_  be preferable in the current situation."

S: "When  _is_  such a situation preferable?"

R: "Getting rid of a squad of MP-Evangelion, perhaps?"

A: "Well  _I_  didn't need a nuclear meltdown for that. Blowing up Unit-02 did the same thing."

S: "I mean, that's  _close_."

 

_Soldier_

_""Yes," Rei concurred, nodding weakly, "that was her.""_

A: "Jesus  _Christ_  that was a marathon."

R: "She was not in any danger."

A: "I  _know_ , but it's still  _confronting_  seeing that shit happen."

S: "So it  _wasn't_  you who killed the soldiers."

K: "A shame the soldier who defended you had to meet his end. But Kaji would not have known he was anything  _but_  an enemy."

R: "I was rather surprised it was _not_  me. I suppose that would explain the gunshot wounds."

A: "If it  _was_  you, they'd be  _soaking into the dirt_."

R: "But as long as Aki was not hurt."

S: "So this was where Kaji met Aki."

A: "He wouldn't know the  _truth_  about her, however."

K: "Then again, why would he?  _Rei_  doesn't even know."

R: "I imagine she would have been scared. But we already knew how it would end."

 

_Shelter_

_"She didn't answer. She just went back and sat down on the mattress, where she remained for ten more minutes."_  She became more solemn, as her mind drifted back to the beginning of the second reading. "I  _did_  feel her demise."

K: "As you would. I... felt when Adam died."

R: "...So I would be going through what  _you_  did."

A: "If you are, you're taking it well."

R: "Then again, I do not think  _I_  realised the full extent of my relation with Lilith."

S: "Even so."

R: "...Of course, maybe I pushed through that pain and loss, to make sure Aki was fine. And... to reunite her with you."

K: "You would've had all you needed to know about her parents, at this point."

R: "Indeed. And Aki had been without you for however long. I doubt I even thought about how  _impossible_  it was."

 

_Reunion_

She had occasionally glanced up from the pages, as she read.

And bore witness to a teary eyed Shinji and Asuka, both holding one another as Rei continued describing their reunion.  _"Startled by the redhead's seemingly uncharacteristic behavior, it took Rei a while to react, before she – hesitatingly – returned the embrace. "You're... welcome...""_

K: "And so we come back to the mother and child reunion."

Asuka rubbed her eyes. "...We're a family again."

R: "She continues to have her childhood innocence as well. Despite all that happened."

S: "...I'm sure reuniting with her parents would've helped."

R: "Indeed. It would have helped  _you_ , too. It was Aki that spurred you on, in this time shifted world."

A: "...And now we have her back." Almost like she couldn't believe it. Which, considering how the Laserdiscs were like, she almost  _couldn't_. "This... this is  _perfect_."

S: " _Getting there_  wasn't. But... you can't really argue with the end result."

A: "Why couldn't  _Anno_  give us an ending like that?!"

R: "It's not over yet."

 

_Absense_

_"And Rei smiled back at them."_

A: "Already wanting Aki back?"

R: "I think I grew fond of her."

S: "Given  _what_  happened, it's understandable."

R: "Though I would surely know Aki would prefer the company of her parents."

K: "Maybe so. But  _now_ , Aki has you to call a friend. Someone  _both_  of you had been lacking somewhat."

R: "I did establish a friendship with Shinji and Asuka. Or, more like  _they_  established it. But... my friendship with Aki would have been my  _first_  one, that I formed on my own.  _Without_  the help of you two."

S: "...And that would be the same for Aki as well."

Rei gave a gentle grin. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

_'Have the others even_ seen _that movie?'_

_'Probably not.'_

 

_Introduction_

_""Misato Katsuragi?" Asuka asked overly formally, slowly standing up, her hand still on her daughter's back as she stepped aside and cleared the space between the two strangers and the curious eyes of the oldest and the youngest met. "May I introduce... Aki Ikari?""_

Asuka hadn't stopped smiling since their reunion with Aki. "I'm... I'm sure she would've liked that."

K: "Considering you told her about Aki earlier. And now, she got to meet her."

R: "And she reacted as I would expect."

S: "Is this seeing  _us_  after everything that happened, or seeing  _Aki_?"

R: "Both."

A: "By the sounds of it, we're  _all_  gonna live with Misato." An amused huff. "I wonder how she'd take suddenly having a  _child_."

S: "I don't think she'd mind. As long as we looked after her."

A: "And we  _will_  look after her. She can play the role of the alcoholic aunt with a pet penguin."

K: "I imagine she'd be around the size of Pen Pen, at least while she's this young. I wonder how their relationship would be?"

Asuka and Shinji imagined such a scenario.

 

And burst out laughing.

 

_Grandfather_

This humour quickly left as they listened on, as Rei described what was most likely Shinji's final encounter with father.

He listened on, closely, as Rei spoke his closing monologue.  _"Now Shinji had all he had ever wanted for himself. A life with people who loved him without question. People he could be happy with._

_Gendo felt envy toward his son for that._

_But most of all, he – for once – was as proud of him as a father could possibly be."_

The book was closed. "A fate worse than death, I would think."

A: "Quite possibly, I know  _I_  wouldn't want to be like that. But..."

K: "I'm surprised you  _were_  willing to show him to Aki."

S: "...I think, by this time, we had some time to think. And... maybe this is our way of coming to terms with it."

A: "Could  _also_  be a way of showing him up. Some twisted form of revenge for what he did to us  _twice over_."

R: "You could definitely  _interpret_  it as that. Showing the former Commander something he did and could  _not_  have. And possibly could  _never_  get. Not only due to his vegetative state, but due to the absence of Unit-01."

K: "Although, I do think this  _partially_  came from a genuine place. Maybe this soothed the former Commander, in a way. We know it reminded him of days gone by."

S: "...And  _for once_ , he was proud of me."

A: "Shame he's a  _vegetable_. I think the presence of Aki helped mediate our responses as well." She rethought that train of thought. "Although wanting to hurt a man in  _his_  state is pretty low, ain't it?"

S: "Yeah. No point doing anything like that."

K: "...I would hope this brought you two the closure you needed. At least you got to speak to him. He couldn't respond, and it may most likely be the  _final_  time you could, given his state. But... you would've really needed that."

S: "...Yeah. That's another thing this book had on  _our_  world, ain't it?"

 

Asuka gave a small grin. "Honestly? I think this book was  _great_."

"Not just because we all had a happy ending for once, right?"

"Okay, mainly due to that." Flippant. "But  _considering_  how  _everything else_  has completely  _shat_  on us, it's really nice to be witness to something that decides 'Hey,  _everyone_ here has been sent to hell in a handbasket,  _more than once_ ,  _let's give them a better life for once!_ '"

"You would have Wolk to thank for that." Rei gave a glance to the book. "He's the one who decided to give you a better life."

Asuka, too, looked at the book. "Yeah.  _Why_  is it, that the  _first_  thing about us that  _isn't_  from Anno, everything  _kinda_  goes  _better,_ and actually  _doesn't_  fuck us in the end?!"

"I think you reached the conclusion that Anno hated us." Kaworu spoke flat. "I suppose  _now_  you won't go on a vengeful trip to Germany."

"If I  _do_  go to Germany, it would be to  _thank_  him."

Shinji gave a glance to the clock. "We just got through this whole book in a day."

Everyone else had a look at the clock. "That was a  _day?_ "

The door slid open. "I'm home!" Misato quickly came into view of the group. "Oh, did you finish it?"

"Not two minutes ago."

She dragged a chair to the table. "Tell me  _everything_."

* * *

  

## 3\. Discussion

 

"You're  _shitting me_."

"I  _knew_  you'd react like that!" Asuka light-heartedly accused.

"Yeah yeah, but all this is kinda hard to picture. Okay, maybe not  _you_ two, but your  _Laserdisc_  selves were far and away  _not_ suitable to raise a child. No offence."

Chuckles around the table. "They aren't  _us_. But you'd be surprised how the end of the world can change people."

She gave a look to the book. "Well then. Sounds like, for once, we  _weren't_  fucked over. Did Anno write it?"

Kaworu chimed in. "One Jimmy Wolk."

"So the  _one_  thing we got that  _wasn't_  from Anno, actually  _didn't_  fuck us over."

"I already called attention to that, Misato."

"Well  _excuse_  me for being surprised we  _didn't_  get turned into orange juice." As she went to her fridge, grabbing a non juice based beer. "Well,  _again_. So you spend the whole day  _reading_  this?"

All nodding. "I'm sure your time at NERV was adequately boring."

"I still have paperwork from the recent Incursion. Get this, the UN specifically  _made_  paperwork related to  _destroying planets_  for us to fill in."

"That seems inefficient." Remarked Rei. "Speaking of, where is Kaji?"

"Probably still getting roasted by the UN." Flippant, as she took a swig of beer. "He's been locked in the meeting room all day. Anyway, Rits is heading to Massachusetts tomorrow."

"Due to the NACSS system, I'm guessing."

"Got it in one, Shinji. Although, she  _also_  asked your mothers to come. 'To give Commander Mabel a heart attack'."

A few chuckles at the table.

"Did they say yes?"

Misato turned her head to a quiet Shinji. "I'm not sure. I think they said they wanted to speak with you two when they came home later tonight."

~~~

 

"They literally  _stopped an Angel from orbit_ , and she only promised them  _steak?_ " Zero Two couldn't really believe it.

"I'm guessing  _you_  got steak regularly." Mused Ritsuko. "Well, you may be surprised, steak is actually kinda  _expensive_."

"Plus, I'm sure Misato meant the even  _more expensive_  kinds of steak, something that  _would_  actually cut into her savings."

"I thought it was rather reasonable of them to  _not_  want it afterwards."

Ritsuko huffed, as she got up to the Laserdisc player. "Rei doesn't even eat meat. I think that's enough for tonight."

"Same time tomorrow then?"

"I won't be around, but Maya'll be." A brief pause. " _Actually_..."

~~~

 

While Asuka and her mother were busy chatting the night away, Shinji and his own mother were stargazing. "Already looking to spread your wings, mum?"

Yui gave an amused huff. "Kinda bad, eh?" Before she fell more melancholic. "...I know I haven't been around much, Shinji. And I'm sorry if this seems like I'm abandoning you aga-"

"No. I  _know_  you're not abandoning me." He looked up to her, a small smile hiding some pain. "That's more my father's thing, after all."

A sigh. "Even though I  _did_  abandon you... when I went into Unit-01."

"You had your reasons.  _SEELE_. The only reason my  _father_  had was he couldn't stand the  _sight_  of his own son afterwards."

She looked out over the balcony. "You know your father is in my soul, now."

"I know. And I have a lot of things I want to say to him."

"...Do you want me to-"

Shaking his head. "No. To  _him_. To his face. I... I could  _never_  say that stuff to  _you_."

Yui craned her head to him, somewhat shocked but equally unsurprised. "I... I think I can understand that, Shinji."

They looked back to the sky.

"Mum?"

"Yeah?"

"If... if we didn't require the Evangelion after the  _first_  SEELE incursion. When they tried to start Instrumentality. Would you have left the world like you did?"

A small chuckle came from her. "Even if I  _wanted_  to, I couldn't. At least here, Unit-01 never had an S2."

"The way father made it sound like, Unit-01 acquiring an S2 was  _planned_."

"Could've been. He's quite the schemer, after all."

"You wouldn't  _think_  that, considering how Zeruel went in  _our_  world."

They shared a laugh, and they continued talking into the night.

~~~

 

_Ashinoko was bathed in the perpetual twilight of this landscape._

_As were the two beings of this place._

_"Mass... massa... m-"_

"Yeah. I'm guessing you never paid much mind to them?"

_"No... only... cared... for... here"_

"Of course." Looking back out to the lake. "All for me. Eh Gendo?"

_"...Yes. All-"_

_A hand rested on him._ "There."

_"...Thank you... what... was that book he talked about..."_

"You heard?" _A glance to this figure._

_And back to the lake._  "A world after Instrumentality. Where Shinji and Asuka... started a family."

_While he didn't respond, she could tell he was thinking._

"...Then they were sent back."

_"...How did he... respond."_

"...Better than you did."

_"Heh."_

_They looked back out to the lake._

_"How was their..."_

"The purest person you could imagine."

_"...Impressive."_

_Silence yet again._

"I thought Shinji that. Back in the day."

_"...You still do."_

_A chuckle._ "Yeah. Despite everything that happened."

_Back to the lake, only this time Yui rested her head on a free hand._ "I miss those days, y'know. I... I think returning back to the world has made me realise that."

_"...It would've been... a more simpler time then. Even_ with _... Second Impact."_

"Even... just being able to hold you at night. I never noticed that in the Evangelion. But... when you just have an empty bed."

_"...You would understand then... why I..."_

"...Yeah." A huff. "I don't blame you, Gendo. Never have."

_Gazing down at the lake, clearly apologetic._

"But... I wouldn't mind that again. Just... you."

_Gendo continued looking out at this lake._

_Before shakily stepping towards his paramour, and wrapping his arms around her. Just as they would do in her university days. "...I know this is... no substitute... but-"_

_She grappled his arm like it were a lifebuoy._ "No. This is... this is..."

_A wave of nostalgic melancholy. This feeling was all too familiar. The warmth. The touch. Even the_ breathing _, despite it having no purpose here. Just as it felt when she was younger._

_And from the one person she could call her own. He had done so much wrong, even to their own_ son _, but she just could not stop loving him. And why would she? He may be decayed and aged beyond what they were, but it was still him._

_The him that only she knew._

_Her walls tumbled, and she began to sob. Gendo's only response was to hold her tighter, not even saying a word. Just providing a small bit of comfort._

_"...I will always be here, Yui."_

_~~~_

 

Yui stirred, and slowly opened her misty eyes.

To the cold solitude of her room.

It didn't take long for these kinds of feelings to set in, she thought in the brief lucidity she was offered. A fools hope, maybe. That she'd wake up one day with Gendo beside her.

She knew, logically, this could never happen. Even  _if_  he could somehow leave her  _own_  soul without fading away, it would only be a matter of time before  _something_  happened. Had he not been declared dead, he would've been one of the most wanted men in the world. She wouldn't be surprised if she still _was_ , the various agencies expecting him to have gone into hiding.

But this kind of logic was soon overtaken by a desire of  _something_. Some _one_.

Grappling one of the spare pillows, she held it close to her. Embracing it, almost. Hoping to return quickly to sleep.

But it couldn't come quick enough.

* * *

 

## 4\. 53 6F 6D 61

 

_ It is not ready yet. _

 

Eliza awoke with a start, cold sweat soaked into her clothing and bedding.

"This is not right."

Almost immediately, self tests started running, running through various possibilities

"Most likely a... nightmare?"

It  _could_  be described as a nightmare. But... this felt different from a regular dream. To her, a dream (or nightmare) had several identifiers, which she could catalogue and store. Indeed, several of these dreams involved Rei, or the Evangelion. And at least one involved robotic sheep.

But this was different. She could not reasonably identify it as an effect of REM sleep.

So into her own logs she went.

While her 'low power' logs were rather spartan, she could still understand them. Which, she would  _expect_ , having made them.

There was something odd with them, however. The catalyst for her waking was a watchdog, formed in response to a sandboxed daemon, which started running in response to... something foreign?

"Curious."

Perhaps she would need some time to think. So despite it being four in the morning, she dressed into something  _not_  soaked and ventured outside the abode of her mothers.

But not before leaving a note, informing them of her whereabouts.

Not like she needed to. They'd know where she was regardless.

~~~

 

While the trains leaving the Geofront ran 24/7, the timetable would become rather barren early in the morning.

Of course, Eliza didn't mind. Being a computer,  _im_ patience was not something she expressed. Not counting watchdogs.

It was still rather dark when she reached the surface, the moon and a morning star supplemented by the multitude of city lights.

That didn't stop a sense of wonder from springing to her, as she realised this was the first time she had ever seen the night sky with her own eyes. Not counting NT-Unit-00's eye.

One of her background processes alerted her to something. Upon realising of this subconsciously created sandbox, she went about analysing  _everything_  that happened.

Most of it was junk data, admittedly. At least to her. Maybe if she had the capability to analyse it further, she could realise  _what_ it was. But for now, it could just go into an archive.

But there was one string that stood out to her. A quick grep revealed it had been repeated throughout this entire log. 

> 53 6f 6d 61

"So... ma?"

Hexadecimal ASCII. Just like...

In her extensive internal musings, she failed to notice an obstacle in her path. Suddenly tripping over said obstacle, however, helpfully informed her of it.

Forced out of her thoughts, she glanced at the culprit.

A trash bag.

Her sarcasm subroutines kicked in.  "Oh I can see where  _this_  is going."

Opening the bag with perhaps a bit too much strength, its contents scattered onto the floor.

Five discs, in clear plastic cases like they were cheap demos.

Only they were all elegantly decorated with what appeared to be a flaming skull.

~~~

 

The two lovebirds, Ritsuko and Maya, were up nice and early. Ritsuko to gather her charges and fly to Massachusetts, and Maya because Ritsuko was up.

First order of business, however, was to see where their daughter went. "Kinda uncharacteristic, don't ya think Rits?"

She was tapping the number into her phone. "She can do what she wants, Maya. As long as the Magi can track her every move."

"Which is why I assume she bought her phone with her."

"She out of  _anyone_  would know the phones were bugged to shit." It picked up. "Eliza? Where are you?"

_"Outside our apartment door."_

The door slid open, to the picture of Eliza holding a flip phone up to her ear.

And carrying a trash bag in her other hand

Ritsuko and Maya merely gave it an unamused look. "It's too early for this shit."

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutouts to Jimmy Wolk for his support and kind words, and for making the excellent The 2nd Try. This wouldn't have been possible without him.


End file.
